Mi Vida Cambió Con Tu Amor
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: Rencores muy lejanos y un Nuevo Enamorado, pondrán en encrucijada el poder del Amor Verdadero... podrán salir avantes de éste nuevo reto?. Romance,Aventuras y Mitología! Terminado! T.T
1. Un Día Normal en el Santuario

**MI VIDA CAMBIÓ CON TU AMOR**

**CAPITULO I: UN DÍA NORMAL EN EL SANTUARIO**

Era una hermosa y tranquila noche. Mu y yo estábamos en el techo de nuestro Templo Aries, recostados en un camastro y en silencio, sólo observando las estrellas, abrazados como los dos enamorados que somos. Yo recordaba aquel viaje de boda y luna de miel, que tuvimos tiempo atrás. La noche estaba despejada, con una gran luna y un ambiente cálido, por lo cual ambos vestíamos short, playera y yo, un par de huaraches y él, unos tenis playeros.

Estuvimos ahí por un largo rato, sólo hasta que un ruido nos hizo reaccionar y al asomarnos hacia el frente de nuestra casa, vimos como la silueta de alguien se tambaleaba, para después caer al piso…

– _Mu… qué hacemos?_ – preocupada y a la vez asustada

– _Espérame dentro de la casa, yo iré a ver quién es!_

– _Ten cuidado! _– y trasportándonos ambos; yo dentro del Templo y él, delante del mismo

Mu se acerca lentamente e invisible a los ojos del extraño, frente a los pies de la escalera de Aries. Yo nerviosa y al pie de la puerta de nuestro hogar, esperaba y rezaba por que no fuera algún intruso malintencionado y con deseos, de comenzar una Nueva Guerra Santa. Justo a mis ojos, apareció Mu cargando a un hombre, al cual pude visualizar con la tenue luz de la luna que se dejó entre ver, de una nube que pasó justo en el momento, de la aparición del extraño…

– _Aurea pronto, Milo está herido…_

– _Qué… Milo? _– ya con la luz de nuestra casa, pude claramente ver la herida en su costado derecho, el cual le sangraba notablemente – _Pero qué es lo que le habrá pasado?_

– _No lo sé, pero tienes que curarlo pronto!_

Mu recostó al peliazul en el sillón mientras yo, sacaba mi maletín de primeros auxilios y una buena dotación de gasas, trapos y vendas, para curar al Santo.

Comencé por limpiar la herida con algo de alcohol y agua oxigenada, para evitar infección en la laceración. Ya una vez limpia, utilicé vinagre para detener la hemorragia y justo en ese momento, fue cuando de nuevo el joven de Escorpión, abrió sus ojos y levantándose súbitamente, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca y al vernos a los ojos, la mirada de él era notablemente de confusión y a la vez, se le veía que había tristeza en la misma…

– _No te muevas! _– le dije y viendo si la sangre, ya empezaba a cesar o continuaba saliendo sin parar – _Recuéstate! _– le indiqué

– _Perdón… no quise molestarte! _– respondió con suavidad – _Pero me fue más fácil llegar aquí, que hasta la Fuente de Athena, para que Mark me curara!_

– _Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? _– talvez algo intrigado, pero creo que más bien Mu estaba atónito, al ver que tuviese una herida de esa índole

– _Es una larga historia que preferiría no repetir!_

– _Pues lo quieras o no, creo que sería bueno que me dijeras como fue que te apuñalaron!? _– le dije a lo que él, se sorprendió – _Vamos Milo!? _– con tono de "es obvio para mí!" – _No me digas que creíste que no me daría cuenta… soy la Comodora del Santuario!_

– _Cierto! _– recomponiendo su postura

– _Lo que no entiendo, es que tú siendo uno de los más fuertes del Santuario… _– le expresa el Carnero – _Pudieron herirte de esa manera?_

– _Como lo dije antes… es una historia que preferiría no repetir!_

– _Como quieras! _– insistí – _Pero tendré que recomendarte, por lo menos dos días de descanso; ya que necesito suturarte, para que la herida no se vuelva abrir y se complique tu situación!_

– _Pero… _– sentándose en el sillón, mientras yo le aplicaba lidocaína para coserlo

– _No te preocupes, yo le avisaré al Patriarca…_

– _No! _– muy decidido él – _Yo seré quién se lo diga… _– y poniéndose de pie – _Por la mañana!_

– _A dónde crees que vas? _– molesta y frente a él, quién algo asustado me responde al ver mi expresión así

– _A mi casa a descansar… _– y verme con los brazos cruzados y con la mueca en la boca – _Qué no es lo que me dijiste? _– y Mu sólo nos veía confundido y en silencio

– _Aún no termino contigo y además, lo siento… pero ésta noche te quedarás conmigo!_

– _QUÉ?, quedarme(se) aquí contigo? _– los dos al mismo tiempo

– _Por supuesto! _– respondí indignada

– _Pero… Aurea… _– mi Lemuriano más que confundido, me cuestiona – _Contigo?_

– _Por más que quisiera aceptar la invitación… _– responde Milo y es cuando me doy cuenta, de qué es lo que esos dos, están pensando

– _Un momento! _– sonriendo y acercándome a mi marido y abrazarlo – _Milo, necesito que te quedes ésta noche, para observación… dormirás en nuestro cuarto de invitados; así que no malentiendan! _– dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi amado – _Ahora déjame terminar de curarte! _– así lo hice y tras ponerle una gasa – _Amor… llévalo a su recámara, mientras yo… levanto todo de aquí y te alcanzo en… _– guiñándole el ojo

– _Claro! _– y acercándose al Escorpión – _Puedes caminar?_

– _Sí! _– y aunque es ayudado por Mu para levantarse, camina lentamente detrás de éste al cuarto que le indica, a descansar

Yo levanté y tiré todo lo que no puede volver a ser usado y limpié, la sangre del piso y poco antes de irme acostar, recordé no haberle dado ningún analgésico para el dolor y una vez, que se le pasara el efecto de la lidocaína, le volvería y no podría descansar. Toqué la puerta suavemente, antes de preguntar…

– _Se puede?_

– _Adelante!_

– _Vine a traerte algo para el dolor! _– acercándome con las pastillas y un vaso con agua

– _Gracias! _– Milo todavía continuaba como molesto o no sé, pero no era la clásica actitud que suele tener; aún así, tomó el analgésico y dio un par de tragos de agua. Yo sólo me quedé mirándolo por unos momentos en tanto lo hacía – _Buenas noches!_

– _Buenas noches! _– la forma en que lo expresó, más que un deseo de buenas noches, pareciera una forma muy amable de correrme y así, quedarse solo con sus pensamientos – _Qué descanses! _– a punto yo de abrir la puerta

– _Aurea!? _– su tono de voz cambió notablemente – _Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí!_ – volteé a él y sólo vestía un pantalón, de una de las pijamas de mi esposo y con todo su musculoso torso al descubierto y muy cerca de mí. Por un momento me sentí abrumada, pero la tristeza en su mirada me estremeció

– _No tienes por qué agradecer… aunque es mi trabajo, lo hago con gusto! _– girando la perilla, abrí la puerta para salir de ahí y evitar alguna tergiversación

En mi recámara, aguardaba por mí el amor de mi vida y al entrar a ella y verlo ahí recostado, esperándome… sin decir palabra, nos entregamos en una cálida luz Dorada, llena de amor.

Ya por la mañana y con los primeros rayos del sol entrando sigilosos por la ventana, acarician mi rostro delicadamente, despertándome del sueño en el que me encontraba. Volteo a mi derecha y Mu no estaba; sólo hay una rosa y una pequeña nota en la almohada. Despacio tomo la flor y aspiro su fresco aroma y mientras, acaricio mi mejilla con la misma, leo la nota…

_Buenos días preciosa amada mía:_

_Siento no estar a tu lado cuando despiertes, ya que has de recordar que Shion me encargó mandar a primera hora, el paquete solicitado por Saori…_

_Regresaré en cuanto pueda…_

_Te amo! _

_Mu_

Suspiré sólo de sentir su amor y su cosmos en esa pequeña nota. Después de tomar mi bata, me dirigí toda feliz a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno para nuestro invitado, Kiki, Pchan y yo.

Tras unos quince minutos y debido al olor del café, el peliazul se apareció con la misma ropa con la que durmió, además de una camiseta blanca de tirantes, que añadió a su vestimenta…

– _Buenos días Aurea!_

– _Buenos días Milo! _– con una gran sonrisa, ya que no podía evitar sentirme feliz y más aún, cuando Mu me sorprendía con esos pequeños detalles, que yo siempre guardaba en un cofre que él mismo hizo para mí – _Cómo te sientes?_

– _Mejor gracias… ya casi no me duele, pero aún tengo un poco de dificultad para moverme!_

– _No te preocupes eso es normal; ya para mañana podrás hacerlo igual que siempre!_

– _Claro! _– la seriedad no era algo que fuese con la personalidad de ese Santo

– _Gustas café?_

– _Sí gracias! _– le serví en una taza y acercándole la cesta de pan dulce

– _Ahí hay azúcar y crema, por si gustas!?_

– _Me agrada solo, gracias!_

– _Claro! _– y quitando la sartén del fuego, serví las porciones en cada plato – _Toma!_

– _Huevos revueltos con jamón! _– emocionado Kiki de ver su desayuno favorito, esperando a ser devorado por él; de un brinco cae sentado en su silla – _Gracias Fantito! _– con una gran sonrisa que saca de onda al octavo Dorado – _Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano, eh Milo!? _– yo vertía la comida de mi hermoso Pchan, para que él también desayunara con nosotros

– _Kiki? _– le reclamé

– _Y dónde está el Señor Mu? _– cosa que hizo que me llevara la mano a la cara y moviéndola terminé sólo por decirle

– _Sólo come, quieres!?_

– _Veo que es toda una odisea tus días por la mañana, con él aquí con ustedes!? _– riéndose de la situación

– _Ni que lo digas!_

– _Y por cierto, dónde está tu marido!?_

_– Shion le encargó llevar un paquete para Saori…_

_– Harsta Jamrpón!?_

_– Kiki, ya te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena!_

_– Lor sienrgto! _– sólo moví mi cabeza otra vez

– _No, por mensajería aérea y por consiguiente tuvo que ir al aeropuerto! _– suspiré y me llevé algo de comida a la boca

– _Créeme que no envidio en eso a Mu… _– comenta Milo – _Ya que yo no podría levantarme tan temprano, para cumplir con los encargos del Gran Maestro!_

– _Por supuesto que no!_ – reclamé yo – _Y menos después de todas las parrandas, que tienes constantemente! _– sonrojando al joven – _Y por cierto… ahora sí me vas a decir, qué fue lo que te sucedió!? _– con el tono suave

– _Es algo realmente muy vergonzoso… que es preferible olvidar!_

– _Como quieras… _– contesté de nuevo – _Pero esperaba que me tuvieras un poco más de confianza, como para contarme lo sucedido!_ – él no respondió nada

– _No es que no confíe en ti… pero de todas las personas del mundo, eres la última que quisiera que supiera lo que me sucedió!_ – pensaba él sin dejar de mirar a la chica frente a él. Continuaron comiendo en silencio y poco después, al terminar con éste – _Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy rico! _– sonriéndole, cosa que no había hecho para nada desde el día anterior, después del entrenamiento – _Si no te molesta, quisiera recostarme un rato más, antes de regresar a mi Templo!_

– _Claro… no te preocupes, le daré una nota de doctor al Patriarca y disculpar tu ausencia, en el entrenamiento de hoy!_

– _Eres muy amable! _– con algo de trabajo para levantarse de la silla, caminó despacio de vuelta para dormir

– _Qué tiene? _– bastante intrigado el niño

– _Tuvo un percance anoche! _– respondí sin quitar la mirada de la puerta de la cocina – _Bueno, si ya terminaste… lava los trastes!_

– _Otra vez?_

– _Recuerda que esa es una de las obligaciones, que tienes en nuestra Casa!_

– _Ya sé… ya sé…_

Con fastidio y resignado, hizo lo que le correspondía y yo, después de cambiarme y ponerme mi ropa de entrenamiento, salí de mi Casa. Seguida por mi mascota, me fui a la Fuente de Athena para hablar con Mark. Llegué como siempre lo hago, con una canasta donde le llevo el desayuno y el almuerzo, ya que hay veces que está tan ocupado curando las heridas, de los nuevos aspirantes a Caballero, que se olvida de comer o de tomarse un descanso, si yo no estoy ahí con él, para recordárselo…

– _Hola, hola!_ – aún no eran ni las 10 de la mañana, cuando 4 chicos ya tenían que ser atendidos con premura

– _Qué bueno que llegas! _– tomándome por los hombros y cómo si yo fuese la respuesta, a todas sus plegarias – _Necesito que te pongas el uniforme y me ayudes… _– la mirada de inquisición de mi parte, lo hizo darme más información de la que pretendía él hacerme saber, en ese instante – _Tengo a un chico al borde de entrar al Hades; a otro con una severa herida en el brazo, que podría perder si no me ayudas y dos más, con fracturas de brazo y pierna!_

– _Está bien, está bien! _– dejando la canasta encima de la mesa más cercana – _Quieres que revise al chico de la herida en el brazo!?_

– _Ay gracias! _– besándome en la mejilla – _Eres un ángel!_

Me dejó ahí y regresó al cuarto del chico más grave. Yo me puse una bata y entré a ver a los dos chicos de las fracturas y vi, que ninguna era expuesta y ya les habían colocado compresas de hielo, para evitar la inflamación. Más tranquila me dirigí al chico de la herida en el brazo y me di cuenta, de que sólo por un par de nervios, venas y algo de piel, aún mantenía su brazo unido; así que al acercarme a él, éste se puso como loco y apenas entre las enfermeras, una asistente y yo, podíamos controlarlo…

– _Denle 10 miligramos de activan! _– pero éste aventó a la asistente que trataba de amarrarlo a la cama, a la otra enfermera la pateó en el estómago, mientras gritaba desesperado y yo por supuesto, antes de dejar que éste me hiciera algo, le golpeé tan fuerte como pude en el rostro, que lo noqueé en el acto – _Ay cañón!? _– dando la vuelta y doliéndome de la mano, con unos saltitos por el dolor y agitándola – _Amárrenlo y olviden el activan; mejor administren 10 de morfina, no quiero que despierte y se ponga igual!_

– _Sí Señorita! _– así lo hicieron, mientras me sobé mi mano y ver si no me la había roto

Ya con el chico inconsciente, pude coser los nervios destrozados y revisar, que hubiese circulación normal de la sangre. Procedí a unir de nuevo la parte del brazo que fue cortada, además de aplicar el vendaje necesario, para completar el procedimiento…

– _Listo… _– quitándome los guantes y poniéndome otro par limpio, revisé la quijada del muchacho y asegurarme, que no estuviera zafada, rota o algo por el estilo – _Háblenme cuando despierte y apliquen 3 miligramos de morfina cada hora y revisen, su pulso cada media hora!_

– _Cómo ordene! _– comentó la enfermera a cargo, apuntando en el historial cada indicación como suele hacerse normalmente, en cualquier respetable hospital del mundo

– _Veré a los otros dos chicos! _– cuando llegué, Mark ya estaba colocando el yeso en el brazo del muchacho

– _Cómo te fue con el semiamputado!? _– preguntó el sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía – _Supe que se te puso un poco loco!_

– _Ni me digas… porque creo que me lastimé de más, mi pobre manita! _– con mis ojitos llorosos; pero aún así, chequeé que el hueso del chico estuviese correctamente en su lugar, antes de comenzar con el enyesado de la pierna de éste

Después de averiguar lo que había sucedido con esos cuatro y pasarlos a un cuarto, para que descansaran por un rato, antes de mandarlos de regreso a donde quiera que estos vivieran, Mark revisó mi mano y cerciorarnos que no fuera más que el golpe. Me sobó con ungüento y vendármela, al fin tuvo el tiempo para sentarse a comer lo que le había llevado…

– _Me muero de hambre!_

– _Lo sé… _– sin dejar de tomarme la mano por que todavía me dolía

– _Sabes qué creo?_

– _Que necesitamos al menos un doctor más…_

– _Así es! _– dando una buena mordida al sándwich

– _Sé que tienes toda la razón… _– dije sentándome a un lado de él – _Pero siempre ha sido de ésta manera! _– sobándole el lomito para reconfortarlo – _Bueno no siempre… antes de mí, no hubo nadie en mucho tiempo… pero bueno; antes di que ahora tú, tienes alguien que te ayude! _– sonriéndole

– _Lo sé! _– limpiando un poco su boca y dando otra buena mordida – _Pero qué pasará el día que sólo esté yo o peor aún, el día que entre los dos, no nos demos abasto con tantas emergencias que haya!_

– _Pues ese día haremos lo mejor que podamos… _– aunque se oía bastante cruel, la realidad era así; me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana – _Sé que es muy duro para ti entender ésta situación… pero todos estos hombres que vienen aquí, a entrenar y ganar su Armadura como Caballeros al servicio de Athena, saben de antemano que están arriesgando sus vidas y que sólo un puñado de ellos, lograrán alcanzar el objetivo! _– volteando hacia él – _Aquí sólo los más fuertes, son los que pueden ser honrados con un Manto Sagrado, ya que de nosotros depende mantener la paz, el amor y la justicia en la tierra!_ – suspiré ya que a pesar de ser parte de ellos, fui una de las pocas que lo logró de manera muy diferente al resto

– _Lo siento, pero trabajé varios años en un hospital con tanta gente… que esto pareciera lo más rústico de lo rústico, a pesar de que contamos con el mejor equipo de punta, en la medicina moderna!_

– _Después de todo no somos tan pasados de moda! _– con una gran sonrisa – _Por cierto, ya se me andaba olvidando… _– acercándome a él para no hacer un gran escándalo de eso – _Ayer por la noche, Milo llegó hasta mi Templo con una puñalada en el costado del abdomen…_

– _Cómo? _– un poco subido de tono

– _Shhh! _– él sólo con gesto de "Lo siento!" – _No es grave, ya que afortunadamente no daño ningún órgano; sin embargo, aún tiene un poco de molestias para moverse!_

– _Y por qué no viene para que lo revise?_

– _No es necesario… _– toda apenada le expresé – _Sólo necesito que le hagas un comprobante, para que pueda descansar un par de días sin entrenamiento!_

– _Claro! _– sacando su recetario – _Y cómo es que le sucedió eso!? _– bastante extrañado

– _Lo mismo quisiera yo saber… – _¬.¬ _– El muy jijo, no me quiso decir!_

– _Está bien! _– extendiéndome el papel – _Aún así, más tarde pasaré a revisarlo!_

– _Ok! _– doblando el papel – _Bueno, te dejo por que tengo que ir a entrenar!_

– _Ahhhhhh no, eso sí que no! _– me extrañó tanto el comentario y de nuevo en su recetario, escribió otra nota para mí (pena) – _No quiero que vayas a lastimarte de más, en eso a lo que ustedes "llaman" entrenamiento y después, no puedas ni mover la mano para ayudarme atender a los pacientes!_

– _Pe…_

– _Pero nada Señorita! _– dándome el papel – _Órdenes del doctor!_

– _Está bien! _– tomé a mi cerdito – _Bueno, ahora tengo que irme para hablar con el Patriarca y cómo no voy a entrenar, me mandará de regreso aquí, para ayudar en lo que se necesite, así que regreso en un rato más!_

– _Ok, nos vemos luego!_

Salí de la Fuente y resignada, me dirigí a mi Casa y pues como ya no iba a entrenar, era hora de darnos una buena ducha, antes de ir hablar con Shion y que me pusiera como chancla, por haberme lastimado de manera tan boba la mano; pero la verdad es que el fulano ese, sí que tenía la quijada más dura, que el mismo acero… o será que el muy bruto alcanzó a moverse para que no lo noqueara!?... bueno como sea, la cosa es que de todas formas me iban a regañar, buaaaaa!

Al llegar a mi Templo lo primero que hice, fue ir a revisar a mi paciente el cual dormía placidamente, como un hermoso angelito… ojalá y fuera así de igual, cuando está despierto:ui Mientras le admiraba y revisaba delicadamente que no tuviese fiebre o que su pulso fuese irregular, Mu se quedó detrás de la puerta observando lo que yo hacía, hasta que sentí su presencia y voltee algo asombrada, pero al mirarlo sonreí y en silencio, dejé a nuestro invitado…

– _Qué bueno que ya regresaste! _– le abracé por el cuello, dándole un buen beso en la boca – _Te extrañé mucho en la mañana!_ – poniendo mi cara triste, para enternecerlo

– _También yo! _– besándome ahora él profundamente – _Cómo sigue?_

– _Pues mejor, sólo hay que dejarlo descansar por un rato más, ya que creo que a pesar de los analgésicos que ayer le di, la molestia de las puntadas, no lo han de haber dejado que durmiera bien!_

– _Ya veo!_ – soltándonos y dando la vuelta para alejarse de ese cuarto – _Sólo te cerciorabas que todo estuviese en orden con él!?_

– _Claro! _– me extrañó tanto el comentario, que lo detuve de pronto, para verlo de frente – _Qué pasa?_

– _Nada… _– tomando mí barbilla y con una media sonrisa – _Sólo es una tontería mía!_

– _Y por qué no me la dices? _– poniendo mi mano izquierda en su pecho

– _Nada…_

– _Por favor Mu!?_

– _Bueno… es que tú sabes cómo es Milo… que pues… yo…_

– _No me digas que sentiste celos!? _– algo feliz por el hecho, ya que hacía mucho que no los mostraba y de vez en cuando, es bueno saber que aún los sienten – _Sentiste celos!_

– _Claro que no!_ – caminando en dirección de su taller

– _Claro que sí!_ – detrás de él – _Pero no seas tontito, tú sabes bien que yo, nunca te haría algo así!_

– _Lo sé… _– deteniéndose en seco y abrazándome seductoramente por la cintura – _Pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo… ya que con tantos hombres en el Santuario…_

– _Para mi suerte! _– con una pícara sonrisa

– _Qué quieres decir con eso? _– soltándome, pero yo no a él

– _Lo que quiero decir con eso es que, de haber más mujeres en el Recinto, creo que yo estaría peor que tú!_ – besándolo tan profundo, que las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco más calientes de lo debido, cuando para nuestra mala suerte, el querido Ticherito llegó a interrumpir

– _Ya veo por qué no están en su entrenamiento!? _– molesto, pero a la vez divertido de vernos sonrojados y cómo nos separamos el uno del otro

– _Gran Maestro! _– expresamos ambos al mismo tiempo – _Lo sentimos!_

– _Déjense de tonterías! _– nos dice como si no se tratara de nada importante – _Y dime Mu, cómo te fue?_

– _Bien Maestro…_

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel, comenzó a explicarle todos los pormenores de lo sucedido con su "misión". Yo por mi parte, esperé paciente a que terminara de hablar y comentarle, la situación de Milo y la mía propia, dándole nuestros comprobantes de falta al entrenamiento (todo bien escolar, jajajajaja!). De mi parte no hubo problema pero al enterarse de lo de Milo, decidido abrió de sopetón la puerta de la habitación dónde él descansaba, despertándolo en el acto…

* * *

**Hola!**

**De nuevo, éste fic es como una especie de seguimiento de tres de mis fics anteriores... _Mu, Te Amaré por Siempre,_ _El Día que mi Corazón se Rompió y Adiós, Mi Querido Principe Lemuriano... _Aunque en este eliminé algunos personajes (por razones que prefiero no mencionar) no deja de ser seguimiento de éstos mismos...**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2**

_**Tschüs!**_


	2. I Have a Bad Feeling

**CAPITULO II:**** I HAVE A BAD FEELING**

El azotón de la puerta, sacudió todo el cuerpo de Milo quien despertó al instante. Lentamente se incorporó al ver al Patriarca parado, en la entrada de ese cuarto. Supongo que muchas cosas, han de haber pasado por su mente en ese preciso instante; no obstante, sólo atinó en decir…

– _Gran Maestro!_ – e hincándose con algo de dificultad, pero marcando que le mostraba la reverencia, como el jefe de todo ese lugar

– _Milo… _– acercándose a él, con toda la seriedad e imponiendo el respeto que su sola presencia, suele demostrar – _Quieres decirme… por qué es que estás aquí? _– el Escorpión alzó la vista y poniéndola primero en Mu y después, la dejó en mí incomodándome claramente – _No piensas responder?_

– _Lo siento Maestro… _– y al ver que éste no quitaba la mirada de mí, tomó la puerta por la perilla y nos hizo una seña para que nos retiráramos, cerrándola detrás de nosotros – _Le pido disculpas Patriarca, pero realmente fue algo muy estúpido y vergonzoso, que preferiría… no revelar!_ – yo me quedé detrás de la puerta para escuchar lo que decían ahí, pero…

– _Aurea? _– en voz baja y tomándome del brazo, me jaló – _No me digas que pretendías espiarlos!?_

– _Pues… sí! _– respondí con obviedad

– _Por qué? _– desconcertado

– _Porque quiero saber que fue lo que le pasó a Milo!_

– _Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia y menos… si él no nos quiso decir! _– molesto – _No entiendo por qué es que te interesa tanto saberlo!? _– con desilusión

– _Pues… sólo me interesa como doctor paciente!? _– pero pareciera que el tono que utilicé, ni a mí me convenció; por lo tanto Mu, no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto y salió del Templo. Mientras yo me quedé en el sillón de la sala, esperando a que saliera Shion y poder regresar a la Fuente a… trabajar!?

Dentro de la habitación…

– _No me importa que tan estúpido o embarazoso haya sido lo que te pasó, pero quiero que me des una explicación, ahora! _– Milo se levantó, no sin antes cerrar sus ojos por el dolor, que le provocó hacerlo tan rápido y poniendo una mano en la cama y la otra en su herida, se sentó suavemente – _Estoy esperando! _– como todo buen padre suele decir, al exigir una respuesta

– _Yo… anoche fui a un Bar a… _– la actitud de Shion fue como sí supiese, lo que le iba a decir – _No es lo que piensa! _– reclama él

– _Y entonces qué es?_

– _Una amiga me habló a mi celular… _– ah por que para esto, ya usamos de esos y satelitales:D – _Y me pidió que fuera a rescatarla, porque un tipo la acosaba y ella estaba un poco pasada de copas… y temerosa de lo que él le fuera hacer; así que fui por ella, para después llevarla a su casa… _– todavía la expresión de mi Ticherito no cambiaba – _Ahí, ella… perdió el equilibrio y yo… no pude evitarlo tampoco; así que caí sobre su mesa de centro de cristal rompiéndola y no se cómo, es que fue que uno de los pedazos de la misma, se encajó en mi costado y… el resto supóngome, que ya se lo ha de haber dicho Aurea!_ – Shion cambió su semblante y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta

– _Realmente sí fue algo bastante estúpido lo que te pasó… _– dándole la espalda – _Por el momento, sólo descansa y no quiero que salgas del Santuario, Sin Mi Permiso!_ – dejó la habitación y al pasar por la sala – _Creí que ya te habías ido jovencita! _– muy serio

– _Lo siento Maestro! _– rápido le hice una reverencia, tomé a Pchan y salimos corriendo de Aries y él, sólo movió la cabeza con la mueca torcida – _A qué chamaquita ésta!_

Milo se quedó sentado en la cama por unos minutos más, deseando que sólo el Patriarca fuese quién supiese la verdad de lo que le ocurrió; pero con la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, pensó que lo mejor era irse de una vez a su Casa y ahí, poder descansar tranquilamente, solo y no pensar más en el asunto.

Mu y el resto de los Dorados, entrenaban igual que todos los días, con enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo siendo la del Santo de Aries, la que se tornaba un poco más intensa, en contra de Afrodita…

– _Me doy, me doy! _– sobándose la mejilla izquierda y con la mano en señal de que se detuviera – _No quiero que me dejes toda mi carita mallugada…_

– _Ay no seas exagerado! _– con un poco de fastidio

– _Claro, como tú no tienes por qué preocuparte…!_

– _Qué quieres decir con eso?_

– _Una… tu marida es Comodora… _– trató de articular palabras – _Doooos!_ – con los ojos del Pisciano bien abiertos, para que no dijera nada – _Estás casado y no tienes por qué preocuparte, de gustarle alguna otra chica… y por eso, no puedes negarme la felicidad de poder deleitar las pupilas de cientos de mujeres, que tengan el placer de admirar mi belleza!_ – igual quiso expresar todo lo que pasó en ese momento por su mente, pero sólo atinó en decir

– _Está bien… terminé por el día de hoy!_ – en eso Kanon se acercó a ellos

– _Qué onda Carnerito… acaso tuviste algún problema con tu amorcito… anoche!? _– viendolo picaronamente

– _Pensé que con la ausencia de Milo… al menos el día de hoy, me libraría de los comentarios sarcásticos, con los que suelen divertirse a mis costillas!?_ – ¬.¬

– _Hubo problemas en Neverland! _– como si fuese un "Lero, lero!", Death Mask expresó

– _Cállate Máscara! _– dando la vuelta para irse

– _Vamos Mu… – _le dice el gemelo _– Siempre bromeamos de eso!?_

– _Miren… hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar sus tonterías! _– retomando su marcha

– _Uy… pues qué le picó a éste!? _– sorprendido MM

El Lemuriano abandonó el Coliseo y regresó a su Templo, a tomar una buena ducha de agua fría; más que nada para calmar la tensión acumulada por el presentimiento, que había golpeado su ser, después de lo que vio y por más que quisiera ignorarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y admitir, que algo raro pasaba…

Un poco más tarde, Mark iba a pasar a revisar a Milo en Escorpión, pero una recaída del muchacho más afectado, no se lo permitió; así que sin más remedio, Fantito tuvo resignadamente que ir en su lugar, muy a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Finalmente después de tomar el valor para cumplirlo, entra sigilosa a la Casa que estaba un poco en penumbras; justo después de cruzar por la cocina y dirigirse a la recámara, un ruido detrás de ella le hizo voltear súbitamente y chocar con el dueño de la misma, soltando su maletín y quedando abrazados, viéndose directo a los ojos…

– _Milo…_

– _Lo siento, no quise asustarte!_

– _Al contrario, soy yo la que siento haber entrado de ésta forma!_ – apartándose de él – _Mark iba venir a revisarte… pero hubo una emergencia en la Fuente y tuve que venir yo! _– ambos se agacharon por el maletín, golpeándose al chocar sus cabezas

– _Perdón, perdón, perdón! _– tomándole él la cabeza y sobársela, pero Aurea sólo le quita la mano con delicadeza

– _Yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes! _– agachándose de nuevo por el maletín – _Déjame revisarte sí!?_ – caminaron a la sala y quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta, dejó al descubierto tu torso, poniendo muy nerviosa a la chica, ya que se sentía algo muy raro en el ambiente y lo único que quería, era salir lo más pronto de ahí – _Aún te duele mucho? _– quitándole la gasa y tocando suavemente alrededor de la herida

– _Pues ya no tanto… _– buscándole la mirada

– _Y qué tal tu movilidad? _– buscando agua oxigenada de su valija

– _Un poco mejor! _– ella le limpió un poco más la herida, antes de ponerle de nuevo otra gasa limpia – _En unos 5 días más ve para que te quiten los puntos! _– sólo asintió con un parpadeo – _Yo… sólo quiero decirte que lo siento!? _– sus ojos se cruzaron y clavaron en la del otro

– _Por qué?_

– _Yo… no debí decirle nada al Patriarca…_

– _No te preocupes… _– le interrumpe y tomándole una mano

– _Pe…_

– _No… está bien, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas!? _– sus miradas estaban fijas, la tensión en el ambiente era notable y cuando Milo quiso acercarse a ella

– _Bueno… tengo que irme!_ – se levanta de golpe – _Descansa y cuando te bañes… límpiala suavemente sólo con jabón, para que no vayas a… _– moviendo la mano – _Los puntos! _– agarró su maletín y salió de ahí sin darse cuenta de que alguien más, los había observado desde el momento en que ella entró y al verlo suspirar, decide hacer acto de aparición

– _Ay por Dios!? _– asustado voltea a donde provenía la voz – _Tú…? _– señalando a la puerta

– _No digas tonterías! _– ya tranquilo de ver de quién se trataba

– _Milo, yo mejor que nadie te conozco y puedo ver claramente, que sientes algo por ella!_

– _Eso no es verdad! _– reitera, pero al voltear a él y notar la expresión de su amigo – _Qué?_

– _Nada!_

– _Kamus… para ser un témpano de hielo ambulante, pareciera ser que eres un experto en sentimientos! _– de manera muy sarcástica le hace notar, mientras se pone de nuevo su camiseta. Su amigo sólo se queda parado en silencio y Milo al notarlo – _Yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella!? _– más que expresárselo, se lo dijo como si también le preguntara y el Acuariano, perspicazmente alza su ceja

– _Quién habló de enamoramiento? _– le cuestiona, cosa que hace que las mejillas se le llenen levemente con algo de color – _Sabía que sentías algo por ella… incluso llegué a pesar que sólo era un capricho tuyo, porque es alguien a quién no puedes tener, pero… _– el Escorpión se desparramó en su sillón

– _Dios… no sabes cómo me está matando todo esto!_

_– Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?_

_– Un par de meses!_ – sorprendiendo a su amigo, que toma asiento a su lado – _Y tú… desde hace cuánto que te diste cuenta?_

– _Poco más de un mes… _– se miran – _Digo… para mí fue obvio! _– Milo abre los ojos atónito – _Cuándo ella llega sola a cualquier lugar, tu expresión cambia y he notado también, lo serio que te pones cuando la ves con Mu!_ – un segundo de silencio – _Pero… por qué precisamente ella?, habiendo tantos peces en el mar y tú más que nadie, con tantas galanas…_

– _No lo sé… _– responde con nostalgia – _Recuerdas esa noche hace algunos meses, cuando fuimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Aioria!?_

– _Ah ja?_

– _La escuché hablar con Marín, Shaina y unas chicas más… hablaban de nosotros los Caballeros… una de ellas preguntó, que quién pensaban que de nosotros era el más sexy?_ – ¬.¬ la mirada de Kamus notablemente era de inconformidad – _Aunque no lo creas, hubo un empate entre tú y yo!_

– _Cómo O.O?_

– _Cómo lo escuchas… pero eso no es lo importante, la cuestión es que Aurea no hizo comentario y apeló al hecho de ser una mujer casada, pero terminó aceptando que yo le parezco el Caballero más sexy del Santuario y que tú, eres el más guapo de todos nosotros! _– los dos meditaron por unos minutos ese comentario en silencio

– _Y entonces qué es lo que piensa de Mu?_

– _A parte de reiterar que es el amor de su vida, piensa que él es el Caballero más sensual de todos nosotros y que está loca por él! _– con algo de resentimiento en la voz

– _Bueno… pero eso qué tiene que ver todo eso con lo tuyo?_

– _Sin desearlo realmente, me pasé largo rato observándola durante toda la fiesta y pude ver claramente, todos esos pequeños detalles que tiene para con Mu; cómo… aún estado en lados opuestos de algún lugar, siempre está al pendiente de él… guiñándole el ojo, sonriéndole, coqueteando sólo con él y siempre, parece estar tan radiante… Dios no sé!?, pero sin darme cuenta, comencé a pensar sólo en ella desde que amanece, hasta que anochece!_ – llevándose las manos a la cabeza alborotando un poco su pelo

– _Te entiendo! _– dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro – _Pero… lo mejor es que trates de olvidarla… porque no es bueno para ti, que sigas lastimándote de esa forma!_

– _Tienes toda la razón! _– el joven francés se levanta para regresar a su Templo – _Espera Kamus… cómo fue que tú la superaste?_

– _Pues… no lo hice, sólo acepté que por mucho que la amara… su corazón nunca me perteneció! _– al fin abandona la Casa de Escorpión, dejando a un Santo ligeramente más tranquilo de esa situación

Los días pasaron y las cosas en el Santuario, volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad. Milo ya estaba recuperado y las cosas en Aries, ya se habían calmado y el par de tórtolos, jugueteaban y paseaban como solían hacerlo, hasta el incidente que el Escorpión tuvo. Todo en el Recinto era tranquilo y ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses.

Ese día por la mañana y cerca de las 9 del día, el Gran Patriarca nos llamó para una reunión Dorada, junto con las dos Amazonas de Plata y Orfeo de Lira; lo cual nos extrañó a todos, ya que no había ninguna noticia de que algo extraño, estuviese sucediendo o algún indicio de un problema por venir.

Ya con todos nosotros presentes e intrigados, del por qué es que nos convocó a ese meeting; al fin Shion, hace su acto de aparición y con mucha seriedad…

– _Qué bueno que ya están todos aquí! _– toma asiento en su trono – _Los he reunido para hablarles de una misión, muy importante y que nos ha encomendado Athena! _– todos nos sorprendimos ya que aún pensábamos, que estábamos en tiempos de paz...qué no!?

– _Shion amigo, de qué se trata? _– Dohko le pregunta – _Acaso algún nuevo enemigo pretende destruir la paz en la Tierra?_

– _No, esto es algo completamente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a lidiar… –_ suspirando _– Ésta vez… necesito de 4 de ustedes, para que sirvan como guardaespaldas de la hija, de un Rey de Gales!_

– _De Gales? _– todos al mismo tiempo

– _Será acaso una hermana de la fallecida Princesa Diana de Gales? _– preguntó Afrodita, con sus ojos brillantes y feliz, de que al fin podría conocer a una persona de la realeza

– _Pues no lo creo… porque no tiene ningún parecido con ella… _– viendo la foto de la chica de la que se trataba – _Como sea! _– prosigue él – _La cuestión es de que por medio de las empresas Graude, Saori tuvo tratos con ellos y parece que una de las cláusulas, fue escoltar a la Princesa Justine, en un viaje que hará a los Estados Unidos! _– entre nosotros nos miramos ya que pues… nos preguntábamos, si acaso tendríamos que asistir los 17 o 18, contando al mismo Patriarca o qué!?

– _Yo voy, yo me apunto! _– dando un paso al frente el chico de Piscis expresa con decisión

– _Lo siento, pero Athena eligió a los que acompañarán a la joven en su excursión!_ – cuando le oí decir eso me sentí tranquila, ya que para ser sincera y aunque no hay una verdadera fricción entre Saori y yo, estaba orgullosa de no ser una de sus preferidas, así que sería la última persona en quién ella pensaría, para dicha misión

– _Y quiénes son los afortunados? _– pregunta Dohko, ya que pareciera que él sentía curiosidad por ser uno de los nombrados y más, por tener la oportunidad de viajar a otro continente que no conocía

– _Kanon, Milo, Shaka y Aurea!_

– _Qué? _– pegué el grito en el cielo, al igual que Roshi, Aioria, Afrodita, el mismo Saga y Mu

– _Y yo por qué? _– con mis ojitos a punto del drama – _Yo no quiero ir! _– completé

– _Pues no es algo que yo haya decidido, porque créeme que de ustedes cuatro, con el único que estoy de acuerdo que vaya es Shaka… _– molesto por la reacción de nosotros – _Ustedes 3, sí que son un verdadero dolor de cabeza para cualquiera, pero no fue mi decisión, así que no se diga más y vayan hacer sus maletas para 15 días y estén listos que salen mañana!_

– _Pe… pero… _– aún renuente le insistía – _No podría cambiar mi lugar por alguien más?_

– _No! _– poniéndose de pie y casi comiéndome con la mirada – _Athena pensó que era bueno que la chica llevase una acompañante… alguien con quién pueda hablar, cosas de chicas! _– dejándome con la boca abierta, mi índice derecho apuntando al cielo y antes de poder decir algo – _Es una orden… no una petición! _– terminó él

– _Como diga Gran Maestro! _– colgando mis hombros y resignada

– _Sólo una pregunta Patriarca!? _– expone el gemelo – _Llevaremos… nuestras Armaduras?_

– _Así es… _– cosa que nos extrañó mucho más –_ Sólo como precaución por sí se llegara a necesitar!_

– _Ah ja! _– igual que Nelson en los Simpson, Kanon le hizo ver a su hermano, a quién no le gustó para nada esa acción

– _Pueden retirarse! _– caminamos hacia la puerta cuando Mu

– _Maestro, sí me permite unas palabras con usted!?_

– _Claro! _– viéndonos al resto – _Los demás se pueden retirar! _– nos salimos – _Qué pasa Mu?_

– _Aurea tiene razón… por qué tiene ella que ir!? _– con respeto le cuestiona

– _Pues… te daré las mismas razones que Saori me dio del por qué los eligió!_ – acercándose a su pupilo – _Kanon… por ser gemelo y habiendo dos en ese Templo, uno puede ausentarse…_

– _Y por qué no Saga?_

– _Pues… tú sabes que él con un par de copas, comienza a sentirse más en confianza y le da por el exhibicionismo y no queremos, hacer ver mal a los Caballeros con esas acciones… además de que él puede ponerse como loco, cuando las cosas no se hacen como lo quiere! _– el Carnerito le dio la razón con la cabeza – _Shaka pues… aunque es alguien serio, mantendrá a raya a los otros dos!_ – y bajando un poco la voz – _Sólo espero que al niño no se le ocurra ir todo el viaje, con los ojos cerrados! _– ambos ríen por ese comentario –_ Milo… a pesar de ser alguien alocado y demás… Athena pensó, que sí la chica necesitase de alguien que se hiciese pasar por su acompañante… – _suspira _– Él es el chico perfecto para ese trabajo!_

– _Y… qué hay de Aurea? _– reitera él – _Por qué ella?, ambos sabemos que no es muy de la devoción de Saori y menos, por todas las travesuras que ha hecho desde que volvimos a la vida!_

– _Ha decir verdad, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero de ella fue de quién me proporcionó más razones, para que formara parte de ese equipo!_

– _No entiendo!_

– _Insistí que no fuese, alegando el hecho de que es la Comodora y fue una de las razones que me dio, por si se llegase a necesitar. Dos opté por decirle que como mujer casada y me insistió en ello, que por lo mismo no habría problema de que hiciera alguna travesura, haciéndonos quedar mal y por último, reiteré de que es alguien demasiado extrovertida, misma razón que ella apoyó, ya que de esa forma podría ayudar a que la Princesa se la pasara muy bien!_ – resignado agrega – _Marín es muy introvertida y nada divertida y Shaina, no es alguien a quién se le den las relaciones sociales con facilidad! _– Mu sólo suspiró ya que aunque él mismo pensaba apelar a las mismas razones, tuvo que aceptar Saori comenzaba a comportarse como la verdadera Diosa de la Sabiduría, como se suponía que debería de ser

– _Tiene mucho sentido y lógica lo que la Princesa Athena decidió, así que es mejor que me apresure a regresar a mi Templo…_

– _Así es hijo mío!_ – con una palmada en la espalda –_ Pero no te preocupes, ya que sólo son 15 días los que estará fuera… y verás que cuando regrese… _– con una mirada pícara

– _Gracias Maestro! _– salió del gran salón, mientras Shion lo observaba y el primero continuaba teniendo ese mal presentimiento, que lo molestó justo desde el primer instante, en que se nos convocó a dicha reunión

Entre tanto ambos Lemurianos hablaban…

Afrodita estaba a punto del colapso por no haber sido él, uno de los elegidos. Saga sacaba más que humo por los oídos, sino que hasta chispas por los ojos, por que no le agradaba la idea de que Kanon, se llevara su querida Armadura…

– _Pero qué suerte tienen algunos bichos ponzoñosos! _– le dice Kamus a su mejor amigo

– _No me digas nevera con patas, que tú querías ir? _– mirándolo suspicazmente

– _Pues no estaría por demás, dejar de vez en cuando el Recinto y conocer otras partes del Mundo… a sólo estar esperando, que alguien venga y nos ataque o se le ocurra, alguna manera de querer hacernos pasar un mal rato!_

– _Quién te viera? _– agrega Aioria – _Y yo que pensaba, que tú jamás considerabas la vida mundana, como parte de tu existencia!?_

– _El que sea Caballero de Athena, no quiere decir que no haya pensado en algún momento de mi vida, cómo es que sería ser una persona común y corriente, con una vida normal!_

– _No te preocupes amigo… te traeré algún souvenir! _– Milo abrazándolo jocosamente

– _Como quieras! _– algo indiferente – _Sólo… pórtate bien, quieres!? _– dejándonos atónitos, ya que de todos nosotros, era él de quién menos se esperaba oírle decir algo así; sin embargo, todos tenemos nuestros sueños escondidos, en lo más profundo de nuestras mentes y corazones :D

Yo arribé a mi Casa muy triste, ya que de verdad no quería tener que hacer eso; así que lo primero que hice al llegar ahí, fue ir avisarle de mi nueva misión a Mark, para que tomase las medidas necesarias en mi ausencia y por lo tanto, ayudarlo por un par de horas en lo que más pudiera, antes de tener que empacar y esperar, a que se nos indicara a qué hora saldríamos.

Al llegar a Aries, el dueño de la misma me buscó por todo el lugar y nervioso al no encontrarme, pensó que talvez me fui haciendo berrinche tan sólo para no tener que cumplir con éste cometido.

Ya cerca de las 4 de la tarde, volví a mi Templo para empacar lo que me hiciese falta y por la temporada en la que estábamos, muy bien podría necesitar ropa ligera, como también podría necesitar algo abrigador, así que me sería todavía más fácil de elegir; sí tan sólo supiese a que parte de USA, iríamos a "vacacionar" con la fulanita esa… por segunda vez en mi vida, realmente odiaba a Saori, por meterme en un embrollo como ese…

– _Dónde estabas? _– preocupado me abrazó como sí no quisiese dejarme ir nunca

– _Con Mark… en la Fuente…!? _– muy intrigada por la reacción de él

– _Qué tonto, jamás me pasó eso por la cabeza!_

– _Qué pasa Mu? _– confundida – _No me digas que ya tenemos que irnos?_ – asustada corrí a buscar la valija y lo que necesitaría para el viaje, dejando todo confundido a mi amado

– _Ésta de plano hay veces, que cuando saca sus conclusiones, no le da a uno chance de nada!_ – O.o me siguió hasta la habitación y al ver como sacaba ropa como loquita, trató de calmarme – _Aurea, amor… tranquilízate! _– tomándome de los hombros – _Sólo llévate un par de pantalones de mezclilla, unos de vestir, un vestido por si acaso, blusas y playeras, tus dos pijamas, trapitos y ropa interior, además de un suéter y una chamarra por si se ofrece…_

– _Pero…_

– _Sí necesitas algo más! _– saca de su bolsillo algo que jamás creí que él tuviese… me dio una tarjeta American Express Dorada a mi nombre! – _Cómpralo con ésta!_

– _Pe… co… cu… bla, bla! _– las ideas invadieron tan rápido mi cabeza, que al tratar de imprimirlas, notablemente la lengua se me trabó; es por eso, que no pude decir nada coherente snif!

– _Era la sorpresa que te iba a dar en nuestro aniversario, pero como no estarás aquí… _– la tristeza se asomó a su mirada, que en serio que me rompió el corazón de verlo así

Lo abracé tan fuerte que por primera vez sentí, como si nunca más en la vida, volviésemos a estar juntos y eso me estremeció tanto, que al comenzar a besarnos… pues ustedes saben...una cosa lleva a la otra y…

Llegó el momento de partir a nuestro cometido; por lo tanto, mis compañeros y yo, estábamos terminando de alistarnos y con los últimos consejos y recomendaciones por parte del Ticherito, antes de tomar el avión que nos llevaría primero a Gales y de ahí, partir a cualquier lugar que nos esperara en Estados Unidos. Ya listos al pie de salir del Santuario, con las Pandora's Boxees, maletas y yo, entre lágrimas y demás me despedía de mi amado…

– _Ted lod voyd ad estadñar mudcho! _– moqueando y todo

– _Vamos… no te pongas así! _– con los ojitos bastante cristalinos – _Sólo serán 15 días…_

– _Pe… pedo yod nod queddo id!_

– _Lo sé… _– abrazándome fuerte – _Los días se te pasarán rápido y ya no quiero, que hagas más drama!, Ok?_

– _Snif, snif! _– limpiando mis ojos – _Síd, yad nod hadé más dama!_

– _Así me gusta! _– con un suave y profundo beso

– _De no ser por que ya nos tenemos que ir… diría que se busquen un cuarto! _– expresa Milo con mucho sarcasmo y tomando su maleta, se encamina de una vez a la salida y así partir rumbo al aeropuerto

– _Cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras! _– dijo Mu, quitándome cabello de mí mejilla

– _Lo prometo! _– de nuevo lo besé e igual agarré mis cosas, suspirando antes de voltear a él y con la mano despedirme de ellos, cuando recordé algo y volví corriendo – _No olvides que Pchan se pone inquieto si no lo cubres con su mantita, para que duerma! _– de nuevo, un besito y corrí otra vez para alcanzar a mis compañeros

Al fin junto con mis camaradas nos dirigirnos al aeropuerto, donde el avión privado de Saori ya nos esperaba y estaba listo, para llevarnos primero a Gales y de ahí, partir a cualquier lugar que la Princesa quisiera visitar, en Estados Unidos.

Arribamos al aeropuerto y caminamos hasta el avión, donde el personal nos recibió y tras acomodar nuestro equipaje y tomar nuestros asientos, la aeronave despegó sin contratiempos…

– _Así que esto es volar como la gente rica!? _– expresa Kanon, levantado y mirando a través de la ventana por la cual yo miraba. La azafata se acercó a nosotros

– _Les sirvo algo de tomar?_

– _Podemos pedir lo que queramos? _– tanto Shaka como el gemelo, voltearon a verme como sí pidieran mi permiso, sacándome de onda

– _Linda… por qué no nos traes una copa de champagne para cada uno de nosotros!_ – exhibiendo todos sus encantos, Milo le indica a la joven que sólo asiente y regresa pocos minutos después, con las copas llenas – _Gracias preciosa! _– se levanta y con la copa en alto – _Les propongo un brindis señores y…Señora? – _yo ¬.¬ _– Bueno, por unas lindas vacaciones!_

– _Pero no vamos de vacaciones! _– le reclama Virgo

– _Tenías que arruinar el momento! _– le responde Kanon ¬.¬

– _Bueno, brindemos por un viaje inolvidable! _– insiste el Escorpión y todos brindamos

Pasaron las horas y tras haberme quedado dormida, mientras los chicos jugaban a las cartas, fue cuando el piloto del avión nos dio el aviso de que en 10 minutos más, arribaríamos al fin a Gales, donde una limosina nos esperaba para llevarnos a conocer a la dichosa Justine, en su Palacete…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y ojalá y me dejen reviews, po q se siente feyo ver que lo leyen pero ps ni un tomataso le dejan a uno (suspiro)... en fin!**

**Amiga Mitzuko, no ti lo priocupes si no podes ponerme review luego luego, sólo con que lo hagas me haces feliz por que sé que es de los pocos con los que puedo contar... smuack smuack!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2**

_**Tschüs!**_


	3. La Misión que lo Cambió Todo

**CAPITULO III: LA MISIÓN QUE LO CAMBIÓ TODO**

En cuanto bajamos del jet, al pie de la escalinata estaba una larga, negra y hermosa limusina… por primera vez no sólo yo, sino también ellos, nos sentimos como si fuésemos un grupo de rock, deportistas o unos empresarios de gran importancia… era como un sueño hecho realidad y el poder imaginarse, ser como cualquier gente mundana, no tiene precio! n.n:oi

Pocos minutos pasaron cuando arribamos al Palacete de la familia Hamilton. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta después de bajar del vehículo, el padre de la joven fue quién nos recibió…

– _Bienvenidos señores! _– estrechándonos las manos

– _Mucho gusto! _– expresé con una sonrisa y apretando su mano con decisión

– _Saori me informó sobre ustedes… pero no dijo que usted, fuese tan bella! _– me sonrojé

– _Gracias, es usted muy amable! _– él suavemente levantó mi mano, para besar el dorso de la misma – _Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… la Señorita Justine…? _– y antes de él poder contestar, la chica bajó las escaleras

– _Papá… papá, a qué hora llegan los fulanos que me llevarán a mi viaje? _– la verdad es que todos esperábamos una muchacha muy refinada, con gracia y de impecables modales, pero (sin ofender) la chica, para ser alguien de la realeza era totalmente lo contrario. Vestida y toda maquillada como cualquier muchacha Darketa y al vernos – Así que ya llegaron! – pasó frente a nosotros y nos miró muy de cerca, de arriba hacia abajo y examinándonos, como si fuéramos bichos raros ¬.¬

– _Deben disculpar a mi hija! _– ella y Milo se veían directamente a los ojos – _Vamos Justine, te he dicho mil veces que no me avergüences y que te comportes!_ – jalándola levemente

– _Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué es que Athena pensó en mí para que viniera! _– recapacité al mismo tiempo que colgué los hombros, en mis adentros

– _Sí ya está dispuesta en cuanto usted lo diga, estamos listos para salir rumbo a Estados Unidos!_ – Kanon muy serio y creo que más que nada, al igual que todos nosotros, se sentía algo defraudado

– _No, no, no! _– responde el Señor Hamilton – _Está lista la comida!_

– _No padre! _– contesta la chica – _Ya quiero irme! _– tronando sus dedos, su personal baja un par de maletas

– _Para ser una Princesa… _– secreteándole Shaka a Milo – _Es tan extraña, que yo estaba seguro de que cargaría con el equipaje de una! _– ambos ríen levemente y tras un par de instantes, cortésmente nos despedimos del anfitrión para regresar al aeropuerto

– _Hija… sólo compórtate por favor y no causes problemas! _– la muchacha sólo asintió a la petición de su padre, con fastidio

Sin otra cosa más que decir, abordamos la Limo. En el transcurso de vuelta, íbamos todos en silencio. Kanon, Shaka y yo, teníamos nuestras miradas puestas en las ventanillas, admirando las calles de aquel hermoso lugar. Milo quién estaba a mi derecha, tenía su vista puesta en la chica, quien se encontraba entre el gemelo y el rubio, frente a nosotros…

– _Saori me prometió que éste sería el mejor viaje de mi vida! _– expresa ella sin quitar sus ojos del peliazul – _Pero por lo visto todos ustedes… son una bola de aburridos! _– torciendo la boca

– _Para ser una… Darketa! _– expresé – _Eres alguien demasiado sociable! _– volteé a ella un segundo y regresé a mirar por la ventanilla

– _El que me guste el atuendo, no quiere decir que me guste su filosofía! _– cruzando los brazos – _Creo que mejor me regreso a mi casa y le diré a mi padre, que cancele todos los tratos que tenga con Saori! _– los tres jóvenes abrieron sus ojos asustados y no tanto, de lo que Athena llegase a pensar sí la joven hacía eso, si no que ya no podrían hacer el viaje y creo fue que eso, lo que más les preocupó en aquel momento

– _No espera! _– dicen los tres al mismo tiempo – _De qué quieres que platiquemos!? _– con grandes sonrisas y los ojos como de tiernos corderitos

– _Hombres! _– me llevé la mano a la cara

– _Primero que nada… quisiera saber por qué es que ella es tan cuadrada? _– los tres se rieron y yo sólo sentí como la vena de mi frente, comenzaba a saltarme

– _Debes disculparla! _– responde entre risas el ponzoñoso – _Está algo estresada… _– haciéndose al frente y con la mano como si le secreteara – _Anoche no le ha de haber ido muy bien con su marido! _– Kanon soltó la carcajada y yo, sólo lo zapeé de coraje

– _No digas estupideces Milo! _– cruzando los brazos – _Discúlpalo, el chico no ha salido en algún tiempo y ya le está haciendo daño el aire libre! _– le expresé

– _Oye? _– reclama

– _Como sea! _– indiferente Justine – _Sólo espero que cumplan con lo que Saori me prometió!_

– _Por cierto!? _– interviene el ex marino – _Exactamente qué fue lo que te prometió Saori y a que parte de Estados Unidos vamos?_

– _Qué ella no se los dijo? _– todos negamos con la cabeza – _Me prometió que serían las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida! _– a todos nos pareció algo muy extraño pero bueno – _Y primero iremos a Nueva York! _– los ojitos de ellos brillaron de felicidad – _Quiero ver por qué se dice que es la Gran Manzana y qué es lo que tiene de especial vivir ahí…_

– _Grandioso! _– expone Shaka – _Pero espera… cómo que primero iremos a Nueva York?_

– _No creerán que me quedaré en un sólo sitio… o sí!? _– todos estábamos algo confundidos – _Quiero visitar Chicago, Las Vegas y después Los Ángeles y antes de regresar… talvez pasemos a Miami!_

– _Es todo un tour! _– muy emocionado Kanon parpadea y todo sonriente

– _Sí no te molesta… me gustaría hacerte una pregunta? _– la mirada del Escorpión era notablemente seductora y todos, nos pusimos a la expectativa por lo que llegase a preguntarle – _Tu... familia tiene algo que ver con la desaparecida Princesa de Gales?_

– _Milo? _– le reclamé

– _Qué? _– exclama – _Sólo fue algo que Afrodita me encargó preguntarle y también me pidió que sí lo era, que si podía regalarle una foto autografiada!?_

– _Discúlpalos! _– insistí – _Pero estos niños casi no tienen vida social y pues…_

– _No importa… eso lo hace más divertido! _– responde ella – _Y no… mi familia no tiene nada que ver con ella, pero aún así… puedo regalarte una fotografía autografiada para ti… si es que así lo deseas! _– se notaba a leguas que entre ellos había surgido una chispa

Llegamos al aeropuerto, donde el avión ya estaba listo y después de un vuelo de unas 16 horas, estábamos completamente exhaustos y deseosos de llegar lo más pronto posible, al hotel y darnos un buen baño de agua caliente y descansar lo más que se pudiera, antes de comenzar el tour por el que la chica, nos llevaría durante los próximos quince días.

Mientras Justine se duchaba, yo tomé el teléfono y llamé a casa, tan sólo para escuchar la suave voz de mi amado, a quien no dejaba de extrañar tanto que en ese momento, deseaba teletransportarme de vuelta al Santuario; pero con lo cansadísima que me sentía, lo más lejos que podría llegar, sería la Quinta Avenida u.u…

– _Diga? _– la voz al otro lado, se oía tan calmada

– _Kiki! _– dije decidida – _De seguro estás de flojonaso verdad!?_

– _Ay Aurea… tú de verdad que no lo dejas a uno nisiquiera rascarse el ombligo, aunque sienta comezón!_ – ¬.¬

– _Deja de decir boberas y pásame a Mu!_

– _Lo siento, pero él no está ahora… se fue con Shion, Dohko y Kamus al pueblo!_

– _Y… a qué fueron? _– sorprendida de oír eso

– _Pues… no te lo puedo decir! _– se escuchaba como si se estuviese riendo

– _Bueno ya como sea!_ – molesta respondí – _Dile a Mu que lo llamé!, Ok? _– colgué y me quedé tirada en la cama, viendo al techo para después enroscarme en la cama, abrazar mis trapitos y observar la foto de mi amado, que siempre cargo en mi cartera y tratar de suponer, por qué es que fue al pueblo con ellos

Tras un par de minutos, mis ojos se cerraron y caí en un profundo sueño, olvidándome por completo de dónde me encontraba y lo que se supone, que había ido hacer… por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, cuando la luz de la mañana, se filtró de entre las cortinas y así anunciarnos la llegada de la misma.

Me estiré sin levantarme de la cama, tallé mis ojos y besé la foto suspirando, más que nada por no tenerlo junto a mí, en ese momento…

– _Juh, ya despertaste! _– Justine sentada en la cama dándome la espalda, expresa – _Pensé que ustedes eran de los que madrugaban, como los gallos antes de salir el sol!_

– _Pues yo también pensé que eras de las que no se levantaba antes del medio día! – _respondí indiferente _– Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres de las que se despierta de mal humor! – _nos quedamos un momento en silencio _– Si no tienes ningún inconveniente… usaré el baño de una vez!_

La chica no contestó nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y yo, tomé mis cosas y entre a él, cavilando en que sí así iban ha ser los siguientes días, serían las "vacaciones" más largas de toda mi vida snif!

En tanto en la habitación de los chicos…

– _Ya levántense flojonazos! _– todo sonriente, ya bañadito y listo para salir en cuanto se le indicara – _Ya amaneció! _– corriendo las cortinas de golpe, para que la luz de los rayos del sol, deslumbraran a sus amigos

– _Shaka… qué haces? _– Kanon envolviéndose más entre sus cobijas y Milo, sumergido completamente en las suyas le dice

– _No molestes… yo quiero seguir durmiendo y me importa un bledo, lo que la Princesita quiere que hagamos, el día de hoy!_

– _Se los dije en el avión y se los repito… _– algo molesto – _NO VENIMOS DE VACACIONES! _– volteando hacia él, el exmarino seriamente lo mira al tiempo que le hace ver

– _Entonces por qué es que tú estás tan feliz y listo para salir a… _– examinando bien su vestimenta – _Turistear! _– la indumentaria del chico rubio era clásica de un turista

Llevaba puestas unas sandalias, un par de bermudas y camisa floreadas, en vivos amarillos, rojos con ligeros tintes verdes; un par de anteojos oscuros, además de traer colgado al cuello unos binoculares y una cámara fotográfica. Milo resignado, sale de entre sus cobijas y al mirar así a su compañero, de nuevo se sumergió en ellas y sólo se veía, cómo que pareciera que éste estaba temblando, pero en realidad se había tapado con fuerzas la boca, para que no se escuchara su risa y en desquite, Shaka le hiciera su Tesoro del Cielo…

– _Qué es lo que te pasa Milo; acaso tienes frío? _– ingenuamente le cuestiona el Santo de Virgo – _Porque hace un rico calorcito allá afuera! _– obviamente Kanon, sabía perfectamente que ese no era el caso del Escorpión, así que aprovechando que éste estaba distraído con lo de su compañero peliazul, saltó de la cama

– _Me voy a bañar! _– y en menos de un parpadeo del rubio, él ya estaba dentro del baño, en donde apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar unos ruidillos raros, aún de entre el sonido del agua de la regadera

– _Estás bien Kanon? _– le pregunta detrás de la puerta, pero éste no le contesta, ya que está tirado en el suelo carcajeándose de cómo se veía su amigo. Entre tanto las chicas, ya ambas listas decidieron bajar a desayunar; pero antes pasaron a la suite de los muchachos

-- Toc, toc! --

– _Voy! _– grita Shaka, ya que Milo aún sigue revolcándose en su cama de la risa, al igual que Kanon lo hace en la regadera. Abre la puerta y tanto Justine como yo, primero nos quedamos con los ojos bien abiertos y éste al sonreír de vernos, sinceramente comenzamos a carcajearnos – _Qué… por qué se ríen?_

– _Ay Shaka por favor, aún le falta mucho para noche de brujas como para que ya te estés disfrazando! _– le dije entre risas, pero Justine estaba a carcajada suelta. Prontamente detrás de él ya estaba Milo, luciendo su musculoso torso y en pantalones de pijama

– _Y tú qué ponzoñoso? _– parándole la trompa – _También vienes a burlarte?_

– _Nombre cómo crees? _– sonriendo le responde – _Eso ya lo hice yo por debajo de las cobijas! _– tomándose el estómago – _Y créeme que ya me duele la panza de hacerlo! _– toda la cara del rubio se puso roja de coraje; cuando en eso sale Kanon del baño, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura; su musculoso cuerpo todavía mojado por el baño y sus cabellos medio enmarañados, pero aún escurriéndoles un poco de agua

– _Aún no te quitas ese disfraz de Halloween adelantado? _– lo cierto es que el gemelo se veía bastante atractivo (pena) que la verdad, para disimular puse mis ojos bizcos, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el Escorpión, que al voltear a ver a su compañero algo molesto, me dice

– _Qué es lo que te pasa Aurea… acaso te gusta Kanon? – _directamente viéndome _– Le voy a decir a tu marido!_

– _Deja de decir burradas Milo…_

_– Entonces por qué esos ojos?_

_– Ay tú… sólo fue una respuesta al comentario que le hizo a Shaka, Ok!? _– y pues para no seguir alejando con él – _Yo me adelantaré al restaurante a desayunar, que me estoy muriendo de hambre! _– di la media vuelta y me dirigí al ascensor

– _Te acompaño! _– indica ella, pero antes – _No les diré cómo es que tienen que vestirse pero… hace bastante frío afuera y no quiero después, andar cargando con moquientos! _– en eso se escucha el timbre del ascensor y Justine, pega la carrera para alcanzarme y bajar junto conmigo, al comedor

Más o menos unos veinte minutos más tarde, tanto Kanon como Shaka nos alcanzaron y tras otros 10 más, arribó Milo. Los tres vestían elegantes aunque de una manera casual. Milo, Kanon y Shaka portaban pantalones de gabardina, azul marino, negro y verde botella, camisas de vestir gris, vino y azul claro; además de un saco vino, una gabardina negra y suéter gruesesón tipo chamarra, en color gris sucesivamente…

– _Milo! _– con una pícara sonrisa le comenta Justine – _Creo que después de todo, tendremos que esperarte, ya que te tomará algo de tiempo terminar de desayunar!_

– _No te preocupes por él!_ – le dije – _El niño come como pelón de hospicio y devora en un dos por tres, todo lo que le pongas a su paso! _– divertida por ello, voltea a verlo

– _Y así eres para todo?_

– _Sí te refieres a las mujeres! _– entre bocado y bocado – _Creo que es para lo único que sí es medio lento! _– expresa Shaka, más que nada en son de desquite, por lo que dijo frente a nosotras de su atuendo anterior, cosa que nos causó mucha gracia

Nosotras ya habíamos terminado nuestros alimentos, así que regresamos a la habitación y acabar de alistarnos, para salir y en el elevador ella…

– _Aurea… sé que no empezamos apropiadamente! _– dice algo suave – _Pero mucho me gustaría que nos pudiéramos llevar bien, para que gocemos éste viaje!_

– _Lo sé y también lo siento! _– respondí con el mismo tono – _A veces suelo ser algo tosca en mis comentarios… pero la mayoría de las veces, no lo hago con mala intención; sólo es que quiero asegurarme que entiendan bien lo que estoy sintiendo o pensando! _– chocando mis índices

– _Y… te molesta si te hago una pregunta indiscreta? _– me quedé viéndola pero sin decir nada –_ Quisiera saber sí… tienes algo que ver con alguno de ellos?_

– _Qué? _– levantando ligeramente la voz – _Pero por qué me preguntas eso?_

– _No, por nada… sólo parece que siempre se están molestando… por cualquier cosa!_

– _Ahhhhhh! _– respirando con alivio – _Ellos siempre lo hacen, en especial… _– moviendo mis ojitos para evitar nombrarlo – _Pero ves esto! _– enseñándole mi sortija de compromiso y anillo de bodas, pero aún así ella pareciera no entender – _Significa que soy una mujer felizmente casada!_ – como ya estábamos dentro de la habitación, saqué mi cartera y le enseñé la foto de mi marido –_ Él es mi amado esposo!_

– _Yo creí que lo que había dicho Milo en la Limo y lo de hace un rato… sólo era un juego! – _examinando la imagen _– Es guapo!_ – dijo, antes de devolvérmela y yo me senté en la orilla de la cama, suspiré al verla la imagen y mi mirada se entristeció –_ Lo extrañas?_

– _Sí! _– dije con mis ojitos llorosos – _Pero no te fijes! _

– _Entonces no te preocupa sí hago algún movimiento… para con uno de ellos? _– aunque algo extrañada por que me lo dijera

– _Pues… no me lo tomes a mal, pero sí eso es lo que quieres!? _– alcé mis hombros en señal de "Allá tú!"

No dijo más, tomó su bolso y chamarra, al igual que yo y volvimos por los chicos, que para ser sincera, ya nos esperaban en el lobby del hotel, listos para partir a cualquier lugar que ella deseara.

Primero fuimos al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, en donde había réplicas de muchas obras famosas, como la Gioconda, La Virgen de las Rocas, Impresión del Sol Naciente, Campo de trigo y Ciprés, La habitación de Vincent en Arlés, La noche de Ronda, Las tres cruces, entre otras más de Leonardo, Monet, Van Gogh y otros artistas conocidos.

Después pasamos al Central Park a comprar unos hot dogs y pasear por ahí y jugar un poco con un frizzbie dentro del mismo. Tras eso ya algo cansados, regresamos al hotel, tan sólo para que ella minutos después de haberlo hecho, nos insistiera que fuéramos algún Bar a jugar billar y tomar unos tragos. Ya ahí…

– _Creo que nos hará falta uno! _– comenta ella

– _Yo… prefiero sólo observar! _– dijo Shaka, dejándonos a nosotros 4 para hacer parejas

– _Bueno… yo quiero hacer equipo con Milo! _– tomándolo del brazo

– _Bueno, eso nos deja como compañeros! _– poniendo una mano respetuosamente en mi espalda, Kanon me indica pasar delante de él y elegir el taco que iba a usar

Después de elegir la mesa, nos la pasamos más o menos unas 4 horas jugando. Ninguno de nosotros pensó que la muchachita fuese buena para eso, pero al sí serlo, hizo que las partidas se pusieran mucho más interesantes de lo que esperábamos y al mismo tiempo, no desaprovechaba en coquetear con Milo, quien pareciera sólo seguirle la corriente de una manera muy sutil.

Ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana y bastante cansados, sin contar algo ebrios ;io volvimos al hotel, donde en cuanto tocamos cama, nos cuajamos como lindas gelatinas poronto! .jaja

Por la mañana y con un poco de resaca, nos animamos y fuimos a la Estatua de la Libertad, donde pasamos casi toda la mañana y ya cerca de las 5 pm, regresamos al hotel sólo para que ella nos dijera que ya estaban listos los boletos, para el partido que tendrían los Knicks contra los Pistons en el hermoso Palacio de las Tres Mentiras D

El juego no pudo estar mejor. Los asientos eran de primera fila y ver a esos enormes tipos, en pantalones cortos ♥.♥. Al principio el encuentro estaba algo flojo, ya que los Neoyorquinos al estar en una semireconstrucción, no representaban gran oposición contra los poderosos Pistones; pero conforme el juego avanzaba se fue tornando más cerrado hasta que al final, se decidió por un par de puntos a favor de Detroit, por vía de Rasheed Wallace al anotar su tiro detrás de la media luna. .yahoo

Los siguientes dos días estuvieron muy tranquilos, a pesar de que pasamos a visitar la Zona Cero y otros lugares sin gran renombre. Justine insistió que fuésemos de compras; para que según ella, dejáramos de ser tan anticuados y vistiéramos más a la moda. Después de un largo día de andar en tiendas, nos llevó a ver una película e ir de nuevo a ese Bar, a tomar unos tragos mientras gozábamos de unos buenos partidos de billar.

Tras haber pasado 4 días en Nueva York, la Princesita ya se sentía aburrida y decidió que de una vez, nos fuéramos a Chicago. Llegamos ahí más o a eso de las 2 de la tarde y después de registrarnos, lo primero que quiso hacer, fue ir al Restaurante de MJ; pero ella no sabía que ahora se llama One Sixty Blue, así que pasamos unos minutos debatiendo, hasta que el taxi llegó por nosotros y me dio toda la razón… No es por presumir, pero MJ es uno de mis jugadores favoritos y también uno de mis ídolos n.n

En la hermosa Cuidad de los Vientos, realmente no hay mucho que ver fuera del United Center, la Torre de Sears y pasear por el Lago Michigan, pero con las bajas temperaturas, nos fue imposible hacerlo, así que después de ver otro partido más de los Bulls contra San Antonio, quienes les dieron una buena paliza a los locales, no nos quedó de otra más que dejar el lugar e ir a Los Ángeles.

Ahí sí que nos tomó un poco más de tiempo, ya que pues lo primero que hicimos fue ir a Disneylandia y subirnos a los más juegos posibles; pero sinceramente aunque es bastante divertido hacerlo, también es de lo más cansado. Así nos dieron las 9 de la noche cuando regresamos Kanon, Shaka y yo, a la cabaña que se alquiló. Como era de suponerse, Milo aún traía bastante cuerda y para Justine, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde el día que salimos de Gales; por lo tanto se fueron a un Bar y entre trago y trago…

– _Así que dime… qué es lo que hace un galán como tú, trabajando para alguien como Saori Kiddo y más aún, como uno de sus guardaespaldas? _– ella toma un trago de su martini, sin quitar la mirada de él, quién sólo sonríe levemente

– _No tienes ni la menor idea Señorita! _– tomando su barbilla pícaramente – _Pero sólo te diré que nosotros, somos más importantes que sólo unos simples guardaespaldas, trabajando para una Fundación!_

– _O sea que ustedes… trabajan con información clasificada y todo eso? _– muy emocionada

– _Mi niña, nuestro trabajo es más importante de lo que ningún humano, podría imaginarse y créeme cuando te digo, que en nuestras manos descansa la paz del Mundo! _– guiñándole el ojo – _Pero no hablemos más de mí, dime… por qué una chica como tú, no tiene un novio que la acompañe en un viaje como éste?_

Ella quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder a esa pregunta y así continuaron, platicando y compartiendo diferentes opiniones y una que otra anécdota; sin embargo, nada de lo que dijeron fue lo suficientemente personal o revelador. Aún así Justine, no dejaba de sentirse tan atraída por él que sin pensarlo más, lo besó apasionadamente y aunque Milo no se lo esperaba, tampoco hizo nada por rechazarla.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, reanudamos nuestro recorrido por el parque y ya por la noche, fuimos a cenar a un Bar donde hubo noche de Kareokee y decidimos, participar un poco interpretando un par de canciones, para animar nuestra propia velada.

Justamente ese día, era el aniversario en que Mu y yo contrajimos matrimonio, la primera vez en Virgo y por lo mismo, quise interpretar la canción que más expresara mi sentimiento hacia él.

Primero el acorde del piano, junto con el acompañamiento de la guitarra y después de unos cuantos compases, dio paso a la letra…

_I see forever when I look in your eyes_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_I always want you to be mine,_

_Let's make a promise till the end of time_

_We'll always be together_

_And our love will never die…_

Precisamente en ese momento sentí claramente el cosmos de mi amado; incluso me pareció verle entre la multitud, pero al parpadear de la impresión, desapareció y aunque no dejé de cantar, le busqué con la mirada sin poder encontrarlo…

_So here we are face to face_

_And heart to heart, _

_I want you to know_

_We will never be apart,_

_Now I believe that wishes can come true_

'_Cause I see my whole world_

_I see only you…_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize,_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes…_

Cerré mis ojos para sentir más la siguiente parte y cantarla todavía con más sentimiento…

_I've looked for you all of my life _

_Now that I've found you_

_We will never say goodbye,_

_I can't stop this feeling_

_There's nothing I can do_

'_Cause I see everything_

_When I look at you…_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize,_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes…_

_Ahhh w__hen I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize,_

_When I look into your eyes,_

_We will always be together _

_And our love will never die,_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true,_

_When I look into your eyes_

_When I look into your eyes…_

Terminó la canción y entre las ovaciones de todos aquellos en el lugar, lo único que más deseaba es que Mu realmente estuviese ahí. Tras unos minutos más, fui al tocador a refrescarme y me topé inesperadamente con alguien, que me abrazó al contacto y apunto de meterle un buen golpe, me di cuenta de que el que estaba justo ahí, era nada menos que el amor de mi vida; a quien sin más preámbulo besé con muchas ganas…

– _Qué hermosa sorpresa! _– expresé aún en sus labios – _Pero qué es lo que haces aquí?_

– _Me escapé del Santuario! _– respondiendo igual sin dejar de besarnos – _No podía esperar más tiempo para verte, así que sólo por ésta noche, estaremos juntos y podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario! _– me separé un momento de él, mirándolo a los ojos directamente con una gran sonrisa

– _Espérame aquí… no me tardo nada! _– le di un beso más y regresé a la mesa con los muchachos – _Lo siento chicos, pero… no me siento muy bien que digamos, así que si no les molesta, quiero volver a la cabaña…_

– _Qué tienes, por qué te sientes mal? _– algo preocupado Milo interrumpe

– _No sé… pero no te apures que no es nada grave, sólo quiero regresar y descansar Ok!?_

– _Está bien! _– responde Justine – _Nosotros iremos más tarde!_

– _Claro, por mí no se preocupen! _– recogí mi bolso, mi saco – _Nos vemos después! _– a pesar de mis palabras, mis compañeros notaron algo sospechoso en mí; sin embargo, no le dieron la menor importancia y continuaron divirtiéndose como si nada

Presurosa regresé a donde Mu me esperaba y sin pensarlo, nos teletransportamos a mi cuarto (gracias a Dios que después de New York, la princesita quiso que cada uno de nosotros, durmiera en su propia recámara) y entre besos y caricias, nos entregamos entre nuestra luz Dorada, consumando una vez más nuestro inmenso amor…

– _Te veías hermosa en ese escenario! _– dijo acariciando mi brazo, estando yo envuelta entre los suyos

– _Tú crees?_

– _Oh sí! _– volteé mi vista a él – _Me alegra haber llegado justo en ese momento… porque sentí, como me volví a enamorar de ti!_

– _Y yo… sólo deseaba que pudieras escucharme cantar esa canción, donde quiera que estuvieras! _– alzando mi mano para tomar su mejilla tiernamente – _Ella es mi promesa de amarte por toda la eternidad, porque no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!_

– _Y yo a ti! _– fundiendo otra vez el momento con un beso (entre otras cosas) para después quedarnos dormidos, abrazados como solemos hacerlo en nuestro Templo Aries…

* * *

El Madison Square Garden o también llamado El Palacio de las Tres Mentiras, es debido a:

1.– No se encuentra ubicado en la calle _Madison_

2,. No es _Cuadrado_, sino Circular y

3.– No hay ni un sólo _Jardín_ en ninguna parte de todo el Estadio.

La razón de todo esto y porque ahora sea llamado el Palacio de las Tres Mentiras, es a causa de que fue mudado de su lugar original, en la calle _Madison_, en donde frente a él se encontraba el _Jardín Madison_ y éste si era _Cuadrado_.

La canción que interpreto en éste capítulo es del grupo Fire House – When I Look Into Your Eyes

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan u.u!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Nombre, cómo crees que voy yo andar de loca con el Milongas... sólo que pues de vez en cuando no le hace a uno mal soñar con algo que pudiese pasar... como una fantasía!... :P Y pues del viaje a Gales, siento que sólo haya sido de pasada, pero aún así espero que no te decepcione éste capítulo amiga! Smuack smuack! ;D**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2**

_**Tschüs!**_


	4. Ahora Sé Que Es Ella

**CAPITULO IV: AHORA SÉ QUE ES DE ELLA, DE QUIÉN ESTÁS ENAMORADO!**

Ya por la mañana Mu y yo, continuábamos durmiendo plácidamente, tanto que pareciera que ninguno de los dos, recordaba que no estábamos en nuestra Casa Aries. Así que cerca de las 9 de la mañana, el toquido constante de alguien en la puerta, me despertó de mí placentero descanso…

–_ Aurea… despierta!? _– la voz de Milo insistente del otro lado de la puerta – _Aurea, estás bien? _– moviendo la perilla tratando de abrir, cosa que me exalta

– _En la mouser! _– expresé quedamente y moviendo a mi amado, que estaba más que muerto a mi lado – _Mu despierta… es Milo!_

– _Ay dile que no moleste, que no tengo ganas de reparar nada de lo que haya roto! _– me dio algo de risa, porque efectivamente él si que estaba completamente convencido, de estar en nuestra Templo

– _Aurea… si no me abres, tumbaré la puerta!_

– _No, espera! _– me levanté con la sábana amarrada y tapé a Mu, con la cobija y las almohadas. Entre abrí la puerta y poniendo cara de recién despertada –_ Qué pasa… por qué me molestas tan temprano!?_

– _Son las nueve de la mañana Señorita… _– dijo con descontento como si fuese mi papá, mi tutor o no sé que – _Y ya deberías de estar lista para irnos!_

– _Irnos… a dónde? _– sorprendida

– _Justine quiere que nos vayamos de una vez a la cuidad, porque quiere visitar los Estudios de Hollywood! – _y algo preocupado _– Aún te sientes mal? _– empuja un poco para abrir más la puerta, cosa que no pude evitar por estar envuelta entre la sábana y tratando de tomarme la frente, para chocarme la temperatura

– _A dónde crees que vas? _– molesta por el hecho y quitándome de encima su mano

– _A… ayudarte a empacar!? _– muy sacado de onda por el tono y la actitud que tuve

– _Yo puedo hacerlo sola, además recuerda que soy una mujer casada y si tú entras a mi cuarto, estando yo en éstas condiciones… no quiero malos entendidos, así que sáquese de aquí y dile a Justine, que en media hora estaré lista!_

– _Pe…_

– _Nada qué, sáquese de aquí! _– no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le dije, ya que casi a punta de patadas, lo saqué del cuarto y en eso Mu, salió de entre las cobijas

– _Pero qué se cree ese Milo? _– saliéndole a flote algo de celos – _Voy hablar ahora mismo con él!_ – con notable enojo en el rostro

– _Mu… recuerda que no estamos en el Santuario y si haces eso… nos meteremos en muchos problemas! _– la mirada de él cambió de enojo a pena, al darse cuenta de que lo que le decía, era verdad

– _Oy… qué hora es? _– mira el reloj – _Hijoles, sólo espero que Shion no se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia! _– poniéndose rápidamente los pantalones

– _O sea que no le dijiste a nadie que venías para acá?_

– _No, a nadie! _– poniéndose la camisa – _Sabes que a Kiki se le suelta la lengua, tantito que lo presiones. Aldebarán no es muy bueno en eso de las mentiras y Dohko… pues ya sabes que entre ellos, todo se cuentan!_

– _Ay mi amor! _– me acerqué a él aún envuelta en la sábana y de manera muy pícara – _Allá ahora son las 7 de la noche, así que pues… sí llegas directamente a nuestra habitación y te pones a ver la televisión, estoy segura que ni Kiki se percatará, que saliste del Recinto!_

– _Eres de lo peor! _– besándome con pasión – _Bueno, ya me voy… _– aunque suspira de verme así – _No te portes mal! _– con otro beso aún más profundo – _Te amo! _– desapareció en un instante y yo, sólo me dejé caer en la cama suspirando toda feliz, como cualquier mujer enamorada

Sin que ninguno de nosotros dos nos percatáramos, el Escorpión se había quedado detrás de la puerta y había escuchado, toda la conversación que tuvimos. Sintió como la sangre le subía de temperatura, por más que él no lo deseara. En eso Justine apareció en ese corredor…

– _Qué pasa Milo? _– a ella también se le calentó la sangre al ver la expresión, que él tenía en el rostro y la obvia situación, en la que estaba – _Ya está lista Aurea?_

– _No! _– responde caminando a ella y fue, cuando alcancé a escuchar su voz y darme cuenta, de que probablemente se había percatado de que Mu había estado ahí – _En media hora estará lista, así que no te apures porque ya se está bañando! _– la toma por la cintura y coqueteando con ella – _Por qué no vamos a desayunar… me muero de hambre!_

– _Está bien! _– Justine se acerca a él con todas las intenciones de besarlo, pero él sólo le corresponde con un beso en la frente. La toma de la mano y se la lleva a la cocina

En tanto yo me apresuré lo más que pude. En menos de 10 minutos ya me había duchado y prácticamente la ropa, casi la hice bolas y la aventé a mi valija, para no tardarme más de lo debido y después de 40 minutos, bajé con todo mi equipaje. Mientras ellos disfrutaban muy divertidos de su desayuno y al verme, tanto Milo como Justine, se pusieron algo serios, no siendo así con Kanon y Shaka, que muy atentos preguntaron por mi salud…

– _Gracias, ya me siento mejor! _– sentándome a un lado de ellos

– _Aún queda un poco de huevo revuelto y café!_ – me dijo Kanon, levantándose para servirme – _O prefieres alguna otra cosa?_

– _No así está bien, gracias! _– aunque quería disimular, no pude evitar mostrar la felicidad que sentía, por lo sucedido con mi amado esposo

– _Por qué tan feliz? _– con algo de cizaña es Escorpioncito me cuestiona – _Es que acaso te ocurrió algo ayer… en nuestra ausencia…_

– _Sí! _– respondí con firmeza – _Hablé cerca de dos horas con Mu por teléfono! _– con la clásica tonta sonrisa, haciendo que Kanon y Shaka expresaran al mismo tiempo

– _Iuuuuuh! _– los dos al unísono – _Hotline!_ – yo me sonrojee un poco, pero me dio risa su comentario – _Picarones!_

– _Ah sí? _– con más hostilidad – _Se supone que te regresaste porque te sentías mal y para ese entonces, eran cerca de las once… allá serían…_

– _Las nueve de la mañana! _– contesté de inmediato – _Y aunque hubiesen sido las cuatro de la madrugada, fue él quién me llamó; así que no tienes por qué preocuparte! _– le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, quedándonos así por unos segundos y en silencio

– _Es mejor que termines de una vez, que ya pronto saldremos! _– expresó Justine dejando la cocina y regresar a su habitación. Kanon y Shaka le siguieron con el pretexto de que revisarían que nada les faltara. Yo seguí comiendo y el Octavo Dorado, se quedó tomando lentamente su café

– _Siento haberte incomodado! _– comentó finalmente con suavidad

– _Olvídalo quieres!? _– di un trago a mi bebida y con algo de comida en la boca

– _Sé bien que Mu vino a verte anoche y por eso te regresaste! _– al escucharlo decir esas palabras, devolví parte del café a la taza y escupiendo la comida, que tenía en la boca y de no ser porque él no estaba frente a mí, muy bien lo hubiese bañado todo con ello

– _Pe… pero qué estás diciendo? _– limpiándome con una servilleta

– _Los escuché hablar, después de que me corriste ésta mañana!_ – la expresión en mis ojos era de nerviosismo – _Pero no te preocupes, que no diré nada… _– por un segundo sentí como me descansaba el alma – _Con una condición!_ – terminó por decir y la mirada de él clavada directamente en mí

– _Qué? _– puse mis manos de sopetón en la mesa

– _No te asustes… es algo muy simple!_

– _Contigo, nada es simple!_

– _Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo y nadie tiene por qué saberlo! _– lo que dijo y la forma en que lo hizo, me dio muy mala espina y muy desconcertada pregunté

– _Qué es lo que quieres y qué estás tratando de insinuar con eso, de que nadie tiene por qué saberlo!?_

– _Es muy simple… mira, no le diré al Patriarca que su querido pupilo se escapó del Santuario, para ver a su esposa… sólo sí aceptas tener una cita conmigo, antes de que regresemos a Grecia!_

– _Qué… estás loco?! _– levantándome de la mesa – _Lo siento Milo, pero no lo haré!_

– _Pues cuando regresemos, se lo diré al Gran Maestro!_

– _Mira Milo, no voy amenazarte ni nada por el estilo… _– le dije apoyándome en la mesa y acercándome levemente a él – _Sí quieres decirle a Shion lo que Mu hizo, díselo que por mí no hay ningún problema; pero también asegúrate de decirle, que la idea de que lo hiciera, fue mía, ya que ayer fue nuestro aniversario!_ – cosa que le sorprendió y yo, tomé mis platos y dejándolos en el fregadero – _Además qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar? _– pregunté retóricamente – _Qué quiera divorciarnos… no puede!?; que nos castigue sin salir del Recinto, no le veo mucho problema, ya que de cualquier forma estaremos juntos o… incluso aunque nos corrieran del Santuario… es lo mejor que podría pasarnos, así ambos nos iríamos a vivir a Jamir o cualquier otro lado y por fin, viviríamos tranquilamente el resto de nuestras vidas!? _– poniendo de nuevo la mirada en él – _Así que sí eso es lo que quieres hacer, adelante; tienes mi bendición!_

– _De verdad preferirías que le dijera al Patriarca, antes de salir conmigo!? _– levantándose y caminando a donde yo estaba, parándose cerca de mí, de manera muy seductora – _Es que acaso en verdad, me detestas tanto!?_ – la mirada que tenía en sus ojos, era la misma que me dirigió cuando lo curaba en su Templo días atrás, que me hizo sentir como la piel se me erizaba y mi corazón, se aceleraba a mil por hora; además casi podía sentir su suave respiración y el olor de su loción, me estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa

– _No… te… detesto! _– respondí tratando de alejarme de él, pero me tomó por la cintura para que no me fuera y sentí como clavó sus ojos en mí

– _Entonces… por qué no quieres salir conmigo? _– aún más cerca el uno del otro. Levanté mi vista y aunque odie admitirlo, se sentía claramente que había química entre nosotros

– _Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo… estoy casada y Mu, realmente es el amor de mi vida… _– tomando su mano para que me dejara ir – _Lo siento Milo, pero lo que pretendas que haya entre tú y yo, ciertamente no puede ser… _– por fin me solté de él, dejando al Santo algo herido

Al salir de la cocina, casi me topé con Justine, a quién le dije que sólo me lavaría los dientes y estaría lista, para que en el momento que ella quisiera, pudiéramos irnos. Sólo asintió y entró a la misma, donde el Caballero estaba recargado frente al fregadero, sólo mirando hacia abajo en silencio. La chica se acercó y abrazándolo suavemente por las espaldas…

– _Sí tú quieres… yo te puedo hacer olvidarla! _– hasta antes de que ella le dijera esas palabras, pensó que era la mujer que él amaba y al darse cuenta de que no era así

– _Sinceramente lo dudo mucho! _– volteó a ella, le rozó con un dedo la mejilla y con una media sonrisa – _Pero gracias! _– se suelta para terminar de alistarse

– _Qué es lo que ella tiene que no tenga yo! _– muy enojada le cuestiona, deteniéndolo justo en la puerta de la habitación

– _Justine… _– mostrando todos sus encantos, tanto en la mirada como en la expresión en su rostro, se acerca a ella y suave le dice – _No tiene nada que ver contigo! _– por la cintura la carga y la coloca sobre la cocina integral y la besa apasionadamente – _Así que no te sientas mal! _– finalmente le expresa y sale de la cocina, dejando a la chica que por unos momentos, se quedó sólo ahí sentada

Ya todos alistados, llegó la Limo que nos llevaría hasta la Cuidad de los Ángeles, dejándonos primero en el hotel. Ya instalados en nuestras habitaciones, alguien llamó a mi puerta; extrañada abrí y era la Princesita en persona…

– _Puedo hablar contigo… un momento! _– antes de que pudiera responder algo, ella se metió como Juan por su casa

– _Pásale… _– O.O – _Qué pasa? _– tomando algo del minibar al tiempo que me decía

– _Sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho, pero creo que estos días que hemos estado juntas… la hemos pasado muy bien y hasta se podría decir que somos amigas… o no!? _– yo sólo asentí con la cabeza – _Por eso, es que quiero que seas sincera y me digas qué es lo que hay entre Milo y tú!?_

– _Entre Milo y yo? _– Ó.Ò aún más confundida – _No hay nada… sólo somos amigos!_

– _Por favor no me mientas!_

– _No tengo por qué mentirte Justine!_ – caminé a ella – _Milo sólo es mi amigo, tanto como lo es Kanon y Shaka… además de que somos compañeros… en lo que trabajamos! _– se notaba realmente molesta – _Mira… sé que él es bastante apuesto y muuuuuy sexy… _– el tono que utilicé es de alguien, que realmente aprecia los encantos del Escorpión – _Y he notado que te gusta mucho, así que…_

– _Pero él está enamorado de ti! _– interrumpiéndome y dejándome helada con ese comentario y haciendo el ademán de "Y Luego!?"

– _Oye… un momento! _– reaccionando por fin – _Milo no está enamorado de mí… no puede estar enamorado de mí!? _– dudando incluso de mis propias palabras

– _Pues lo está!_

– _Aunque… sea verdad, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… yo estoy felizmente casada y jamás pero jamás, le haría algo así a mi marido de quién estoy completamente enamorada!_

– _Sí esa es la verdad, no te molestará que me acueste con él o sí?! _– me desconcertó la actitud de ella, pero no era ni mi decisión y mucho menos de mi incumbencia

– _Pu… pues sí eso es lo que quieren…_

– _Sólo quería asegurarme de que no habría problemas después entre ustedes dos!_ – dijo, caminando a la puerta – _Aún estaremos juntos un par de días más y no quiero conflictos!_

Se salió sin decir nada más, dejándome bastante turbada y a la vez confundida, ya que la actitud de Milo para conmigo no había cambiado… o por lo menos, yo no me había dado cuenta de sí era o no verdad. Él siempre coquetea con todas las mujeres, incluso de poder hacerlo, lo haría hasta con la misma Athena y más que nada, por que eso es parte de su encanto y forma de ser.

En fin ese día, como ya era un poco tarde, decidí quedarme en el cuarto, llamar a casa y ver alguna película; sin embargo una vez más, ella ya tenía boletos para un partido más de la NBA, donde se enfrentarían los Lakers de los Ángeles contra los Mavericks de Dallas, en donde de nuevo estuvimos a nivel de cancha y justo, a un costado del gran Jack Nicholson, quién se puede decir que es el fan número uno de los Laguneros. De nuevo el visitante fue quien logró la victoria en un cerradísimo partido, siendo el resultado final de 98–96, al Kobe Bryant fallar su tiro ganador. muajajaja!

Regresamos al hotel y Justine quiso que fuésemos al Bar, pero preferí no hacerlo ya que de esa forma, ella podría efectuar sus movimientos y hacer de Milo, lo que quisiera y deseara; no obstante, el octavo Dorado no se sentía con mucho ánimo y se dispuso regresar a su habitación a dormir. De esa forma Kanon, Shaka y ella, se quedaron un rato en el Bar.

Ya por la mañana y todos listos, fuimos a los Estudios en Hollywood y tomamos el recorrido, para que nos pasearan por los diferentes sets, donde se filman X o Y programa de televisión y para mi buena suerte, pudimos conocer a Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Whenworth Miller y Michael Rosenbaum, con quienes nos tomamos varias fotos, además de que nos firmaron las playeras que llevábamos ella y yo puestas.

Después de haber pasado casi todo el día en eso, por la noche fuimos al Planet Hollywood a pasar la noche y de nuevo, nos topamos con Jensen, quien iba acompañado de Tom Welling y Chad Michael Murray, mismos que se unieron a nuestra mesa, por invitación de Justine, con el "propósito" de dizque poner celoso a Milo, al coquetear con esos chicos; pero una vez más el Escorpión, sólo estaba al tanto de lo que yo hiciera y dijera.

Gran parte de la velada me la pasé platicando y bailando con Jensen, ya que su programa Supernatural, es uno de mis favoritos; aunque platicamos más de otras cosas y sólo un poco, de ello y de su participación en Dark Angel y Smallville. Bailé un poco también con Chad (quién en algún momento fue considerado como el "nuevo" Brad Pitt, de la pantalla chica) y para no dejar pasar la oportunidad, también con el "Pueblerino" (jaja). Cerca de las tres de la mañana volvimos al hotel, siendo la Princesita quien no estaba muy contenta del resultado de su plan.

Al día siguiente estábamos listos ya para partir rumbo a Las Vegas, el cual sería nuestra última parada, antes de regresar a Gales.

Llegamos a eso de medio día y una Limosina, ya estaba esperándonos para llevarnos al Caesar's Palace y darnos una habitación; que más que habitación, parecía ser un departamento con 6 recámaras y una enorme estancia, además de proporcionarnos a cada uno de nosotros, un crédito de 5,000 dólares para apostar en su casino; cosa que en cuanto lo recibieron, Milo y Kanon a velocidad de la luz, se fueron a gastar. La mitad la perdieron en el Black Jack y con la otra mitad, la recuperaron en los Dados, dejándolos tablas ese día con el casino.

Por la noche asistimos a un show no muy pomposo; no obstante en pleno espectáculo, mi amado me llamó y tuve que salirme para no interrumpir, así que me regresé a la habitación y hablar tranquilamente con él. Después de platicarle varias cosas de las que hicimos desde que él y yo estuvimos juntos, él igual me compartió los sucesos en el Recinto, hasta que por fin tocamos el tema que nos tenía un poco… intrigados digamos…

– _Y por cierto… se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia? _– suspiró un momento antes de contestar

– _Pues… no quiero mentirte así que… sí, Kiki se dio cuenta! _– dijo con algo de sentimiento – _Y por consiguiente Shion también se enteró!_

– _Condenado escuincle! _– comenté – _Y… qué dijo el Ticherito? _– algo asustada – _Qué pasó?_

– _Pues nada… sólo estoy castigado por un mes sin salir del Santuario! _– con una gran sonrisa que realmente se le notó, al momento en que expresó esa sentencia, que hasta pareciera estar orgulloso de ese resultado

– _Pero… cómo?_

– _No te preocupes amor, ya que le expliqué a Shion por qué lo hice y él lo entendió; pero me castigó por no haberle pedido permiso y que aunque sea su pupilo, con más razón no puede pasar por alto esa falta!_

– _Bueno… _– un poco conformada – _Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de que sea Milo quién le diga lo que hicimos!_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Como lo oyes! _– ahora era yo quién suspiraba – _Nos escuchó hablar, después de que lo corrí esa mañana! _– nos quedamos en silencio

– _Y… cuándo regresan?_

– _Creo que sólo estaremos un par de días aquí en Las Vegas y si no me equivoco, para el viernes ya estaremos por fin en casa!_ – yahoo!!!

– _Bueno preciosa mía, tengo que irme a entrenar porque no quiero que Shion agregue otro mes a mi sentencia!_

– _Está bien! _– resignada – _Cuídate mucho y no olvides que te amo!_

– _También te amo!_

Colgamos y recostada aún en la cama viendo el techo y con el celular, aún en mi mano sobre mi pecho, me quedé ahí a oscuras y en silencio, imaginando el rostro de Mu sonriendo cuando me dijo que lo habían castigado. Unos minutos más tarde, oí llegar a todos riendo y comentando sobre lo que habían pasado; no obstante, yo sólo me quedé ahí igual en silencio.

Pasó más o menos una media hora más y yo, llamé al servicio a cuartos para que me subieran algo de comer, porque un enorme vacío en el estómago, me invadió terriblemente en ese preciso momento. Tras un ratillo, yo esperaba que me llevaran mi sándwich de atún con mayonesa y unos trocitos de chiles jalapeños, una buena cocota y unas papas a la francesa con catsup y mostaza, cuando Kanon salió de su habitación y al verme ahí…

– _Qué pasó Aurea… te sientes mal? _– tomando asiento junto a mí en el sillón

– _No… _– extrañada respondí – _Es que acaso me veo tan mal!? _– u.u

– _Por qué dices eso? _– en el mismo tono me contestó – _Sólo se me hace raro que estés a esas horas despierta y… sola!_

– _Ahhhhhh! _– ya con tranquilidad y secreteándole – _Estoy esperando el servicio a cuartos! _– los ojos de sorpresa que me puso, me asustaron por un momento

– _También tú? _– al mirar mi expresión – _Es que yo también pedí algo, porque me muero de hambre! _– chocando sus deditos – _Y tuve que esperarme hasta ahorita para que Milo no se coma lo que pedí!_

– _Ay Kanon! _– riéndome levemente – _Pues yo sólo espero que tú, no te vayas a devorar mi emparedado!_

– _Pediste un sándwich!? _– con tono de "mta!" – _Tú disfrútalo, porque mi filete Miñón… _– pasándose la lengua por los labios saboreando, lo que estaba por llegar

Por fin en ese momento el servicio llegó y para nuestra sorpresa, las dos ordenes iban en el mismo viaje, así que después de firmar, regresamos al sillón y entre que veíamos la película de Fallen, comimos y sin darnos cuenta después, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Un par de horas más tarde… talvez a eso de las 3 de la mañana, Milo salió de la habitación de Justine y nos vio a los dos, ahí en el sillón bien dormidos. Yo tenía recargada mi cabeza en el bíceps izquierdo del gemelo y él, posaba su cabeza sobre la mía…

– _Qué tiernos! _– expresó algo molesto y moviendo a Kanon para que despertara – _No deberías de estar ya en tu cama? _– apagando la tele

– _Ay no molestes ponzoña!_

– _Quítate! _– tomándome suavemente en sus brazos, me llevó hasta mi habitación, me recostó, arropó y sentado en la cama, quitó delicadamente el cabello de mi rostro y acariciando mi mejilla

– _Qué pasa? _– entre que abrí los ojos, pero me pesaban tanto, que se me volvieron a cerrar

– _Nada, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… _– expresó sin darse cuenta que alguien más, observaba la escena desde la puerta en silencio – _Tú sólo descansa! _– abracé mis trapitos y me acomodé mejor, pero aún de lado a él – _Sí tan sólo yo pudiese ser Mu por una noche o… ser quién tú amas!_ – murmuró, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, apagar la luz y salir de la habitación, tan sólo para encontrarse con que Justine estaba fuera ese cuarto y al verla, no dijo nada y caminó a su habitación

– _Pensé que después de ésta noche, podrías al menos tratar de amarme… pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que sólo es ella a quién tú amas! _– el Santo sólo volteó hacia la joven y al verle la expresión en el rostro

– _Lo siento! _– a pesar de ser la verdad, esas palabras fueron como puñales para ella – _No es que no me gustes… pero…_

– _Olvídalo! _– se metió a su recámara y lloró en silencio por unos minutos, ya que realmente el chico la había lastimado, pero estaba resuelta a que si no era por las buenas, estarían juntos por las malas. Ya más tranquila y bien decidida, tomó el teléfono y la gruesa voz al otro lado

– _Qué noticias me tienes?_

– _Las cosas han resultado mejor de lo que planeamos! _– le dice con malicia – _Ya tengo al candidato perfecto para que lleve a cabo la segunda parte del plan!_

– _Y qué hay de la primera…_

– _No te preocupes por ello, ya que todo va de acuerdo a lo pactado y no habrá ningún problema, para terminar con ello en cuanto regresemos a Gales!_

– _Perfecto! _– complacido por las palabras de ella – _Prepararé todo para su llegada! _– tras esas últimas palabras, colgaron

– _No sabes cuán deseosa estoy, que no puedo esperar un segundo más! _– la expresión maléfica y el brillo rojo en los ojos de la chica, se hicieron notar, a pesar de estar en completa oscuridad…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan u.u!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Realmente me alegra saber que te está gustando el fic y pues no quiero echarte a perder la cuestión, pero Justine y Saoir... chan chan chan chan!!!!! **

**Eso del Palacio de las Tres Mentiras, la verdad es que no me voy agenciar el crédito, ya que el chisme me lo corrió Alvaro Martin (comentarista de ESPN) en las muchas transmisiones de NBA que he visto en estos años:D, pero qué mas da difundirlo:P. Salu2 amiga y creeme que guardo toyos sus reviews como joyitas invaluables... smuack, smuack!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	5. Cambio de Cuerpos

**CAPITULO V: CAMBIO DE CUERPOS; AHORA ESTARÁS CON QUIEN AMAS**

En la mañana al verme recostada en la cama, me incorporé súbitamente y miré a todas partes de la habitación, buscando la respuesta del por qué es que estaba allí; pero al no encontrarla, supuse que Kanon amablemente me había llevado hasta ella. Me arreglé y al salir a la estancia, Milo y Shaka estaban ya desayunando tranquilamente…

– _Buenos días! _– sonriéndoles

– _Toma un plato y come! _– igual me contesta Shaka – _Pedimos suficiente para todos!_

– _Gracias! _– así lo hice – _Y Justine y Kanon… no han despertado aún? _– poniendo mis ojos en las puertas cerradas de ambos cuartos

– _No! _– me dice el rubio – _Y qué es lo que haremos hoy… no sabes?_

– _No tengo ni la más remota idea! _– respondí – _Milo… tú no sabes?_

– _A mí no me metan en sus broncas! _– muy molesto se levanta, pues ya había terminado de comer y se mete a su habitación, cerrando con algo de fuerza la puerta

– _Uy! _– expresamos los dos al unísono

– _Creo que no se levantó de muy buen humor! _– comenté. Continuamos comiendo y platicando él y yo de cosas completamente superfluas, antes de que el gemelo saliera ya arreglado

– _Ay… comida! _– sin que le dijéramos nada, agarró dos platos y se sirvió de todo en ambos, sentándose a nuestro lado, comienza a devorar lo que estaba frente a él

– _Oye Kanon… _– moviendo su cabeza me responde, pero sin dejar de masticar y beber, del jugo de naranja – _Quiero agradecerte por llevarme… hasta mi cuarto!_

– _De… qué… hablas? _– dando un gran trago más de su bebida

– _Ayer… bueno hoy en la madrugada, cuando nos quedamos dormidos viendo la película!?_

– _Nops… no sé de qué hablas! _– en eso Justine salió de su habitación

– _Hoy… pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, ya que mañana nos regresaremos temprano a Gales! _– poniéndose sus lentes oscuros, nos dejó ahí todos sacados de onda y parpadeando

– _Y… a ésta qué le picó? _– con sus ojos bien abiertos, el rubio pestañea un par de veces

– _Shaka… cierra los ojos o nos matarás a todos! _– le grita Kanon, asustando al chico que los cerró al instante con fuerza – _Jajajajajajajaja!, no me digas que te lo creíste otra vez! _– suelta la carcajada de nuevo

– _Tesor…_

– _Calma, calma! _– casi me subí sobre la mesa, sólo para taparle la boca – _No me vayas a pasar a llevar a mí de corbata, sólo para vengarte de él!_

– _Brg, bld, blr! _– movía los brazos de un lado a otro, pero no intentaba quitarme las manos de su boca

– _Sólo es una broma, recuerda que siempre lo hacen a expensas de los que somos más tranquilos!_

– _Oh sí claro! _– responde Milo desde detrás de mí – _Como tú eres la virtud andando! _– soltando al chico y volviéndome a él

– _Por supuesto que no lo soy… pero tampoco soy tan mala como ustedes, que sólo se divierten a expensas de nosotros a sol y a sombra!_ – sacandole la lengua – _Bueno… ya que Justine nos dio el día libre, iré a la piscina y me relajaré!_

– _Qué buena idea! _– expresa Shaka – _Te acompaño, por que no sabes las ganas que tengo de asolearme un poco! _– corre a su habitación, en tanto el gemelo continúa devorando su desayuno, el peliazul y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente. La mirada de él tenía algo de resentimiento, así que me le acerqué y suavemente le dije

– _Sé que estás sentido por que no acepté tu invitación, pero créeme que ahora sí que te detesto! _– pegándole con algo de fuerza en el brazo izquierdo. Entré a mi habitación y me puse el traje de baño y al salir de ella, tanto Shaka como Kanon, estaban listos para acompañarme al mismo lugar

Ya ahí, nos encontramos a la Princesa que estaba descansando en un camastro. Al verla me acerqué a ella y platicar, ya que se le notaba a leguas que algo la molestaba y mucho…

– _Hola Justine… _– ella nisiquiera me respondió y no supe si me vio, por lo oscuro de sus lentes – _Qué bonito está el día verdad!? _– no supe qué otra cosa decirle u//u – _Te… pasa algo malo…? _– siguió sin responder – _Acaso… Milo te hizo algo? _– nerviosa pregunté y tampoco contestó; suspiré – _Ven vamos a nadar y divertirnos, demuéstrale a ese sonso, que no es ni tu principio y mucho menos tu final!_

– _Tienes razón! _– al fin expresó y corriendo a la alberca, nos hicimos bolita para dejarnos caer dentro de la misma

Disfrutamos del precioso día y el rico calorcito que hacía y pasamos un muy buen rato, jugando con una pelota, además de corretearnos alrededor de la piscina y hacernos guerritas de agua. Después nos tiramos en los camastros para asolearnos un poco y ya a eso de las 2 de la tarde, tanto la princesa como yo, fuimos para que nos dieran un masaje, en el cual la verdad es que nos dejaron peor que moco escurrido, por que terminamos tan relajadas, que en serio que ninguna de las dos, teníamos las fuerzas suficientes como para poder caminar y regresar a la habitación.

Cuando finalmente recuperamos un poco de energías, volvimos al cuarto y pedimos el servicio y finalmente comer. Un poco más tarde, yo de decidí a bajar al casino y jugar un poco de Black Jack; pero al llegar ahí, vi que nuestro desaparecido compañero, estaba jugándolo solo en una mesa y al verme, me hizo la seña para que me acercara; yo dudé y finalmente negué y di la media vuelta, pero él dejó la mesa y me alcanzó…

– _Vamos Aurea… aún sigues enojada conmigo? _– miré a otro lado evitando responder, pero él me agarró por la mejilla de manera muy cariñosa y suave – _Discúlpame! _– con sinceridad en sus ojos – _No quiero que sigas enojada conmigo! _– quitándome su mano de mi rostro

– _No estoy enojada… es sólo que a veces la ponzoña se te pasa de la cuenta!_

– _De verdad lo siento… _– tomándome la mano – _Anda vamos a jugar un poco, quieres!?_

– _Está bien! _– dejando que me llevara hasta la mesa dónde estaba

Pasamos cerca de una hora ahí y fue bastante divertido, porque por cada dos o tres juegos que ganábamos, perdíamos uno. Después de ello, nos dirigimos a la barra y platicamos como nunca en la vida lo habíamos hecho, pasando un rato verdaderamente agradable…

– _Jajajaja, fue entonces cuando Máscara se dio cuenta de que la chica con quien estaba chateando, éramos Aioria y yo, jugándole una broma! _– dijo él

– _Jajajaja… entonces es por eso que durante dos semanas no les dirigió para nada la palabra!? _– asintió dando un trago de su bebida – _Pero qué bobo fue… y pensar que según él estaba enamorado, que hasta por eso se quemó la mano, cuando se preparaba una sopa Maruchan! _– reímos de nuevo y nos quedamos viendo unos instantes, pero la mirada de él era diferente – _Qué? _– sonriendo por lo que hablábamos

– _Es esto… a lo que me refería cuando te dije que quería tener una cita contigo!_

_– Vamos Milo… esto no es una cita!_

_– Lo sé… _– sin quitarme la mirada – _Dime… cómo es que te enamoraste de Mu… justo después de que Kamus murió, en la batalla de las doce casas!?_

– _Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_– Vamos… sólo responde!_

_– Milo…_

_– O es que… hay algo muy oscuro que no quieres que se sepa!?_

_– No digas tonterías Milo… _– sorbiendo con el popote de mi bebida, pero al ver que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contestara – _A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a Kamus, desde el momento en que conocí a Mu años antes de la revuelta de Saga, sentía algo muy especial por él, a pesar… de que no platicábamos mucho que digamos! _– recordando aquellos momentos – _Pero él en más de una ocasión mientras entrenábamos y yo, cometía algún error o me lastimaba, se preocupaba por mí! _– sonriendo – _Incluso recuerdo que una vez me cuidó todo el día, porque tenía mucha fiebre, después de haberme quedado afuera toda la noche practicando bajo la lluvia, por no haber podido levitar más de una roca, como Shion me lo pidió!_ – mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad al revivir aquel momento – _Cuando el partió a Jamir y al no regresar, a pesar de todas las insistencias por parte de quién pesábamos que era el verdadero Patriarca, no dejaba de pensar en él… _– poniendo mis ojos en los suyos – _Aún en ese entonces, no me había dado cuenta que de quién estaba realmente enamorada… era de Mu; es por eso que me casé con él! _– el peliazul no dijo nada más y terminando el resto de su bebida de un sólo trago, se puso de pie y extendiéndome la mano

– _Vamos, regresemos a la habitación que ya es tarde! _– así lo hicimos y en elevador – _No le diré nada al Patriarca cuando volvamos al Recinto! _– me sorprendió – _No quiero meterte en problemas…_

– _Gracias, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya que Shion se enteró de la salida de Mu! _– esas fueron las últimas palabras que nos dijimos en esa noche

Entramos al cuarto y nuestros tres acompañantes estaban sentados frente al televisor, cada uno con una mascarilla de barro en la cara y al verlos, los dos pestañeamos un par de veces, antes de decir "Buenas Noches!" y meternos a nuestras habitaciones.

Ya a eso de la una de la mañana…

Milo ya recostado se prepara para dormir, cuando escuchó como alguien entró a su cuarto, sólo dando un pequeño previo aviso…

– _Pe… pero qué haces aquí? _– ya al distinguir de quién se trataba

– _Shhhh! _– con su índice le sella los labios – _No digas nada! _– se acerca a él y le besa tan apasionadamente, que el joven se sacó tanto de onda y tomándola de los hombros, la separa de él – _Qué pasa Milo… no me digas que no lo has deseado!?_

– _Sí, pero… _– lo besa de nuevo y así continúan por unos minutos más, hasta que ella se aleja un poquito de él

– _No digas nada… _– acercándose a su oído – _Cuando volvamos al Santuario, todo entre nosotros cambiará y estaremos juntos! _– besándolo primero por el oído, después por el cuello para terminar otra vez, en los labios de él – _Ahora tengo que irme… _– con un largo e intenso beso, se levanta de la cama

– _Estás segura de lo que dices!?_

–_ Claro… pero por el momento no debemos decir nada, hasta después de dejar a Justine en Gales, ya que recuerda que ella podría afectar los negocios, que tenga su padre con Saori; es por ello, que mañana debemos disimular lo que hemos decidido ahora!_

– _Está bien! _– aún confundido – _Pero tu…_

–_ No te preocupes por nada, que yo arreglaré todo eso y estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, como tanto lo has deseado! _– sale de su cuarto no sin antes mandarle un último beso. Milo se sintió más que aturdido, pero realmente estaba completamente feliz, por que el sueño que había tenido los últimos meses, se estaba haciendo realidad

Por la mañana y tal como lo habían decidido, todos estaban listos para regresar a Gales. Milo no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía y al ver que ella reflejaba la misma emoción, más completo se sentía; aún así, se mantuvo relativamente alejado, para no levantar sospechas; aunque no podía evitar sonreírle cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

Abordaron el avión y tras unas largas y aproximadas 22 horas de vuelo, finalmente llegaron a su destino…

– _Vamos, ésta noche se hospedarán en mi casa…_

– _No tienes por qué molestarte! _– le interrumpió el rubio – _En unas dos horas más estará listo el avión, para llevarnos a Grecia, así que podemos esperar pacientes aquí!_

– _Aunque fueron justo las vacaciones que Saori me prometió, aún puedo hacer que mi padre termine sus negocios con ella…_

– _Pero si para luego es tarde! _– tomándola por el brazo como enamorados, le expresan Milo y Kanon, dejándonos a Shaka y a mí O.O y no quedándonos de otra, seguimos a nuestros compañeros

Llegaron al Palacete Hamilton y de nuevo el padre de Justine, fue quien los recibió junto con su personal, que cargó el equipaje de los invitados. Tras dirigirlos a sus habitaciones, se les condujo al comedor, donde un banquete les esperaba en forma de agradecimiento, por las atenciones que habían tenido para con la Princesa, quién fue la primera en hacer el brindis…

– _Brindo por las grandiosas vacaciones… que jamás olvidaremos! _– poniendo su mirada en cada uno de los invitados, en especial de los Dorados de Escorpión y Aries, quienes se vieron entre ellos con algo de incertidumbre; no obstante, brindaron junto con el resto

Tras esas palabras, cenaron con agradable conversación sobre los incidentes sucedidos durante el viaje. Ya un poco más tarde y después de haber degustado el buen vino tinto que sus anfitriones les ofrecieron; un muchito mareados, se retiraron a sus aposentos a descansar. Unos momentos más tarde, Justine tocó la puerta de la Amazona quien vestía una de las camisas de su amado, para dormir…

– _Aurea, soy yo… puedo pasar? _– desde detrás de la puerta aún cerrada

– _Adelante pasa! _– ya dentro

– _Quiero darte las gracias por todo y créeme que… ha sido una experiencia bastante… única digamos y puedes estar segura, de que no la olvidaremos!_

– _Claro… _– aún confundida del por qué es que esas palabras tan insistentes por parte de ella

– _Bueno, sólo quería decirte eso! _– ofreciéndole la mano y una sonrisa, Aurea corresponde a dicha acción…

Al instante en que ambas se toman las manos, una luz surge de ellas envolviéndolas completamente y al mismo tiempo, hace que las dos chicas experimenten una especie de viaje astral, en el cual se ven a sí mismas estrechándose la mano. La cabeza les da vueltas y a su vez, sus almas giran varias veces alrededor de sus cuerpos, para después aterrizar en el cuerpo de la otra, dando con esto por terminada esa experiencia. Primero la Dorada se sintió aturdida y al reaccionar…

– _Pero qué rayos fue todo eso? _– y es cuando se da cuenta de que se está viendo así misma, como si estuviera frente a un espejo, pero la verdad es que no lo está – _Tú…_

– _Felices sueños! _– golpeándola con fuerza en la cara, la noquea en el acto y cae como tabla, a los brazos de Justine… o debería de decir a los de ella misma!? –_ Puedes entrar!_

– _Lo lograste! _– sonriendo satisfecho de ver el resultado. Se acerca a ellas y toma a la desmayada joven entre sus brazos, para llevársela de la habitación

– _La primera parte se ha completado! _– expresa la muchacha

Dos horas más tarde, se introdujo otra vez en la habitación de Milo, que entre que dormitaba y trataba de mantenerse despierto. Desde el pie de la cama poco a poco va gateando en la misma, hasta que se encuentra en los labios del Santo, quién al sentir la suavidad de los belfos de la chica, se despierta y la abraza, para que de un movimiento, la pose de espaldas sobre el colchón…

– _Dios, pensé que ya no vendrías! _– besándola con pasión

– _Lo siento, pero Justine me entretuvo y no pude venir antes! _– se separa de ella

– _Y… qué te dijo? _– algo sorprendido – _Sabe… algo de nosotros!?_

– _Por qué te preocupa saber si ella sabe algo de nosotros? _– sorprendiéndose ligeramente – _O es que acaso ella realmente te importa?_

– _No preciosa… _– acariciando su barriguita y tomarla por la cintura – _Ella jamás me importó… sólo pensé que podría darte algo de celos, si le seguía el juego…_

– _O sea que Justine sólo fue un juego para ti? _– levantándose de la cama molesta

– _Pero por qué te pones así? _– al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando mal

– _Es… porque… _– buscando las palabras

– _Te pusiste celosa verdad!?_

– _Yo… _– mirándolo directo a los ojos, mientras él la abraza cariñosamente

– _No tienes por qué preocuparte mujer hermosa! _– atrayéndola más hacia él – _Por muy bonita que sea Justine o cualquier otra chica que yo conozca, ninguna se compara con lo que siento por ti! _– besándola y abrazándola con pasión; la carga y de nuevo con suavidad, la deposita en la cama sin dejar de besarla. La joven comienza acariciarlo por debajo de su camiseta, quitándosela y entrelazar sus piernas, con el cuerpo de él, poniendo la situación más candente entre los dos – _No… espera! _– ambos respirando de forma agitada

– _Qué pasa? _– jalándolo hacia ella para continuar

– _No podemos hacerlo!_

– _Qué? _– recargándose en sus codos, abriendo sus ojos y decepcionada – _Por qué? _– insiste – _No es lo que querías?_

– _Sí… _– levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la camiseta – _Pero no de ésta forma!_

– _A qué te refieres?_

– _Aún eres una mujer casada… _– mirándola estando él de pie, junto a la cama – _Y… por mucho que haya deseado esto, no quiero estar contigo hasta que todo entre ustedes dos, haya terminado como debe de ser! _– la muchacha entiende lo que él dice, así que decide dejarlo, pero antes de irse

– _Tienes toda la razón… _– poniéndose de puntillas frente a él para quedar más al vuelo – _Esto sólo me hace desearlo todavía más! _– dándole uno de piquito y guiñándole el ojo, camina contoneándose sensualmente, provocando el suspiro del chico que por unos segundos, siente como el remordimiento invade su ser, además de decirse así mismo

– _Eres un estúpido! _– y caer de espaldas a la cama

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y los Santos de Athena bajaron con sus equipajes, listos para dejar el lugar; no obstante, el Señor Hamilton los esperaba en el comedor…

– _Espero que la estancia dentro del castillo, haya sido completamente de su agrado!_

– _Gracias! _– responde la Dorada – _Ha sido usted muy amable!_

– _Es grato saberlo, pero antes de que partan rumbo a su destino final… _– tomando a la chica por la espalda – _Me gustaría que desayunaran! _– hace reverencia para que lo acompañen

– _Perfecto… me muero de hambre! _– expresa Kanon

– _Por cierto… la Señorita Justine no nos acompañará? _– cuestiona el rubio

– _No, ella no se levanta antes del medio día… _– extrañando a todos menos a la Amazona, quien levemente le pellizca – _Me refiero a cuando duerme aquí y no anda de vacaciones!_

– _Ya veo… _– algo incrédulo, expone Virgo

Desayunaron y unos 15 minutos más tarde, el chofer anunció que la Limosina ya les esperaba para llevarlos de vuelta al aeropuerto y pudieran regresar finalmente a Grecia. Sin más preámbulo se despidieron del anfitrión y abordaron el vehículo, dejando detrás no sólo el viaje, sino algo más importante…

Entre tanto sucedía todo esto…

La verdadera Amazona de Aries, estaba amarrada por las manos y pies a la cama, con sogas y con la boca amordazada, para que no pudiera emitir algún grito de auxilio a sus compañeros. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven y por encontrarse en un cuerpo diferente al suyo, era inútil para ella tratar de encender su cosmos y así poder liberarse. Finalmente tras sus amigos dejar el lugar, la puerta se abre y por fin visualiza a su verdadero captor…

– _Veo que estás despierta! _– sentándose en la cama a un lado de ella; le acaricia la mejilla y los ojos inquisidores de ésta le hacen agregar – _Puedo darme cuenta de que no me has olvidado… lo cual me hace sentir halagado, porque en estos últimos años… yo no he hecho otra cosa, más que pensar en ti!_ – Aurea forcejea y emitiendo quejidos – _Me alegra mucho ver que tampoco has perdido tu espíritu combativo!_

– _Maldito… _– se decía así misma al no poder expresar palabras en voz alta, forcejea todavía más – _Suéltame madito miserable! _– la expresión en los ojos de la Amazona, reflejaban odio puro

– _No te esfuerces, ya que con el cuerpo de Justine… no hay nada que puedas hacer! _– quitándole el cabello de la cara, por los movimientos bruscos que hace buscando liberarse – _Y necesito que mantengas las más energías posibles, porque estoy muy deseoso de hacerte sufrir!_

– _Hmm mmm mrm mgm! _– moviendo su cabeza para que le quite los dedos de encima, pero él se acercándose a su oído

– _Espero que no me decepciones, ya que empezaré por destrozar lo que más amas! _– al alejarse de ella, la sonrisa, la mirada y toda la expresión en su rostro, era completamente tan escabrosa, que hace que la chica luche con más fuerza para soltarse – _Jajajaja! _– viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de miedo y al mismo tiempo, brotaban lágrimas de ellos. Él sale de la habitación dejándola sola con sus temor, coraje y las miles de dudas que tenían, por lo que estaba por venir…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan u.u!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Sí Justine es medio medio... ¬.¬ pero todo tene una razón de ser y ya verás que es lo que tramana a partir de éste y pues espero que le gute muxo muxo!**

**Y ps sí, no sólo me ilustro con ESPN n.n pero pues es pa que vean que la caja idiota, no es tan idiota... jajajaja! Salu2 amiga y creeme que me encanta ver sus reviews en mis caps... smuack, smuack!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	6. Entre Nosotros Todo Terminó

**CAPITULO VI: AMOR MÍO… ENTRE NOSOTROS TODO TERMINÓ!**

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, cuando los 4 Dorados, llegaron al Santuario de Athena y quedándose un par de metros detrás de Géminis y Virgo, Aries se acercó más a Escorpión para decirle en voz baja, tratando con esto, que sus compañeros no se enteraran de su conversación…

– _Milo… en cuanto lleguemos le diré todo… _– él se detuvo en seco

– _Realmente es lo que quieres hacer? _– mirándola directamente a los ojos

– _Qué es lo que pretendes decir con eso? _– levantando un poco el tono de voz y él le indica que baje la voz, poniendo el índice en sus labios – _Lo siento, pero no me digas ahora que te estás arrepintiendo y que para ti, sólo ha sido un juego como lo fue Justine o cualquiera de tus otras mujeres?_

– _No!_ – afirma él – _Sabes bien que no es eso lo que me preocupa…_

– _Entonces? _– Kanon y Shaka siguen caminando por delante de ellos, llevándoles más ventaja de la que al principio tenían, es por ello que se atreve a tomarla por la cintura y verla directo a los ojos

– _Lo que más anhelo, es que estemos juntos… _– y antes de que ella pudiera rebatirle algo más – _Pero no quiero que lo hagas por capricho, celos o porque yo deseo que estemos juntos… sino que quiero que estés completamente segura, de que es realmente lo que deseas hacer! _– acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla y sonriendo, ella al fin le dice

– _Yo también anhelo que estemos juntos… para siempre! _– se besan y continúan su camino

En cuanto cruzaron el campo de fuerza creado por Shion, las voces de los soldados empezaron a correr la noticia de que los Santos habían vuelto.

La "Dorada" por un momento parecía estar muy impresionada por el lugar, tal como lo estaría cualquier persona que recién llegase al Recinto sagrado; ya que la majestuosidad de todo el Santuario y el misticismo que emergía de él, abrumaba a cualquier persona. Sus acompañantes al notar la actitud de ésta, es el gemelo que intrigado le cuestiona…

– _Qué pasa Aurea… pareciera que no reconoces nisiquiera tu propio hogar?_

– _No digas tonterías Kanon… _– recomponiendo su postura – _Lo que pasa es que después de tanto ajetreo en el viaje, el Santuario pareciera estar… diferente!_

– _Te entiendo! _– interrumpe el rubio – _Después de estar rodeado de tanta gente y ruido… _– estirándose y aspirando profundamente, alegremente expone – _No hay nada como la paz y quietud de nuestro hermoso hogar!_

– O.O _Paz y quietud, en nuestro dulce hogar? _– ¬.¬, pregunta el Escorpión – _Pues en qué Santuario Ateniense es en el que vives? _– siendo Kanon el que suelta la carcajada con más ganas; en eso el pequeño Lemuriano grita con mucha emoción

– _Aurea… gracias al cielo que al fin regresaste! _– abrazándose a ella, como un niño que abraza a su madre tras la separación; la chica se saca mucho de onda ya que no sabe como contestarle y peor aún, por que no tiene ni la más remota idea de quién se trate, cuando una voz salvadora

– _Kiki… déjala en paz! _– acercándose el apuesto joven de cabellos lilas y ella al verlo, sintió algo muy raro en todo su ser, que erizó los poros de su piel –_ Apenas llega y ya la estás molestando! _– esa sensación se acrecentaba con cada paso que él avanzaba

– _Mu… _– apenas susurra, siendo Milo a su lado y Kiki, quienes alcanzan a escucharla

– _Mi amor… no sabes cuánto te extrañé!_ – tomándola por su mejilla izquierda y del lado derecho de su cintura, la besa con gran ternura a lo que ella por unos segundos se rinde, para después separarse súbitamente de él, en tanto Milo los veía desde un costado de ellos con los ojos apunto de estallarle de coraje

– _Apenas llegamos y ustedes con sus espectáculos! _– enojado, jala su maleta – _Búsquense un cuarto! _– la chica apenas y le sonríe a su esposo, mismo que nota algo raro en sus ojos

– _Te sientes bien?_ – buscándole la vista, ya que ella la puso en el joven peliazul – _Tu mirada… pareciera… reflejar algo diferente en ella!?_

– _Nada, estoy bien! _– quitándose de su rostro, la mano del Ariano – _Sólo estoy cansada!_

– _Está bien… _– para ese momento la noticia de su llegada, había llegado a oídos de Shion, quién por el cosmos les habló

– _Jóvenes guerreros de Athena… me alegra que hayan regresado de su misión! _– la chica por unos instantes se siente aturdida, ya que para ella la experiencia de que alguien se meta en su cabeza, es algo completamente nueva – _Así que los espero aquí a la brevedad, para que me den un informe completo de todo lo ocurrido en su viaje!_

– _A la orden Gran Maestro! _– responden los tres Dorados, en tanto ella como si reaccionara ante las sales de amoniaco

– _Pero qué rayos fue eso? _– expresa al tiempo que se lleva las manos a su cabeza, sacando de onda a todos los presentes

– _De qué estás hablando? _– Kiki le cuestiona y al darse cuenta de la reacción de todos, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido

– _Perdón, se me trabó la lengua y lo que quise decir es que… ya estamos de regreso! _– no muy convencida pero reafirma – _Sí eso… eso fue lo que quise decir! _– sonriendo tontamente

– _Creo que te hizo mucho daño ir a ese viaje! _– sin darle más importancia y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Kiki emprende su camino a Aries

– _Espérate tantito! _– le indica su Maestro, haciendo que regrese sus brazos a sus costados, encogerlos y cerrar los ojos esperando el regaño, pero al no escucharlo decir nada, voltea lentamente hacia él

– _Lo siento Maestro! _– toma la valija de la joven, para llevarla de vuelta hasta su Casa y el resto con cara de "What?", Mu sólo cierra sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza negativamente

Sin más todos se presentan con el Patriarca y después de informarle los pormenores de lo ocurrido, se disculpan para poder regresar a sus Templos y descansar; pero antes de que ella pueda hacerlo…

– _Aurea… quédate un momento! _– ella mira a los otros, siendo sólo Milo quien le guiñe el ojo como señal de apoyo. Todos han salido del salón – _Dime hija… realmente no tuvieron ningún contratiempo? _– sin entender por qué es que se lo cuestiona, sólo dice

– _Pero por qué lo pregunta… Maestro!?_

– _Por nada! _– molesto – _Sólo quiero estar seguro de que lo que le informaré a Saori, será correcto y que los negocios que tienen, no se vendrán abajo por no cumplir con la misión que les encargó!_

– _No tiene por qué preocuparse… _– saliendo levemente la malicia en su sonrisa – _Todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba! _– de tenerlas, la ceja izquierda de Shion se habría levantado suspicazmente – _Si me disculpa, regresaré a mi Casa a descansar! _– él sólo asiente y ella sin hacer reverencia ni nada por el estilo, le da la espalda para retirarse – _Ah por cierto se me olvidaba!_ – regresa ella y sacando algo de su bolso – _Le traje éste pequeño obsequio querido Maestro… _– era un pedazo de cuarzo de color azul, incrustado en una base para colgarse como dije – _Me dijeron que éste es para la buena salud! _– colgándoselo en el cuello, sonríe y por fin deja el salón y al Patriarca algo confundido

Al salir del lugar y pasar por los 4 primeros Templos hacia abajo, por fin llega a Escorpión, en donde el joven esperaba su regreso pacientemente, al pie de la "salida" de ese sitio. Al verla, la abraza y besa su frente, adentrándose ambos al lugar…

– _Qué pasó, qué te dijo?_

– _Nada importante! _– aún abrazada a él, da un pequeño salto haciendo que él la cargue; de ésta manera se besan profundamente, cuando de pronto un ruido los separa violentamente

– _Ponzoñoso… dónde estás? _– haciendo que sonría – _Te traigo un regalo de bienvenida!_

– _Paleta con patas… ya me preguntaba a qué hora vendrías a recibirme? _– los dos al verse, primero estrechan sus manos, para después darse el medio abrazo de hombres y al percatarse de que éste no estaba solo, siendo ella quién se quedó ahí parada y extrañada

– _Aurea… _– confundido, se acerca y la saluda de beso – _Qué haces aquí?, pensé que ya estarías con tu marido…_

– _Ella… se quedó un poco más hablando con el Patriarca… _– interrumpe el octavo Dorado y Kamus lo mira, después a ella y de vuelta a él, notando algo extraño en todo eso

– _Bueno… _– al ver las caras de ambos – _Los dejo y… Milo!?_

– _Yeaph? _– con cara de no saber lo que le iba a decir

– _Nada… olvídalo! _– sale de Escorpión y sigue su camino hacia abajo

– _Y dime amigo… qué tal les fue? _– sentándose en el sillón de la sala, esperando la respuesta de su amigo, quién sólo tiene una estúpida expresión en el rostro – _Por lo visto les fue muy bien!_

– _Ni que lo digas! _– desparramándose en el sillón individual, después de haberle ofrecido una cerveza de las que su amigo llevó y abrir una para él mismo

– _Te ligaste a la Princesita esa?_

– _Bueno… eso también! _– aún con ese semblante, cosa que hace que suspicazmente el Acuariano exprese

– _No… _– con verdadera sorpresa – _No me digas que… _– apuntando con su índice derecho a la salida y luego a él, haciendo con eso, que el de cabellos turquesa se incorpore

– _No, no espera, no es lo que tú crees!_

– _Y qué es lo que no creo que es? _– haciendo reaccionar a su amigo, quien algo como más tranquilo

– _Bueno… talvez si sea lo que crees, pero…_

– _QUÉ? _– súbitamente se pone de pie

– _Kamus, vamos amigo cálmate…_

– _Cómo quieres que me calme, cuando me estás diciendo que te acostaste con Aurea… _– llevándose la mano izquierda a la frente, girando mediamente – _Y ella… cómo pudo hacerle algo así a Mu?_ – Milo se acerca a su amigo – _Y qué es lo que pretenden hacer… estarse viendo a escondidas de ahora en adelante!?_

– _En primera, ella y yo no… lo hicimos! _– tomándolo por el hombro – _En segunda… ella dejará a Mu y… después nos casaremos!_

– _Pero estás tú loco o qué?_

– _Por qué? _– molestándose por que no lo estaba apoyando – _Sabes hace cuánto he deseado que esto sucediera…_

– _Claro que lo sé… pero, no tenías por qué aprovechar la salida de ambos para hacer algo así con ella!?_

– _Por mucho que lo niegues, ella también sentía algo por mí; es por eso que ahora dejará a Mu y así podremos estar juntos!_

– _No puedo creerlo…_

– _Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar que ella en verdad siente algo por mí…!? _– haciendo notar su desconcierto – _O es que acaso esperabas que fuese por ti, por el que decidiera dejar a Mu?_

– _Cómo puedes decirme eso? _– enojándose él también – _Sabes bien que aunque todavía sienta algo por ella, las cosas jamás volverán hacer lo que alguna vez fueron entre nosotros!_

– _Entonces… qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto? _– tomando un trago de su bebida a lo que su amigo no le responde – _Por qué es que no puedes sólo estar feliz por mí?_

– _Mira Milo… _– con la cerveza en su mano izquierda y poniendo la otra en el hombro de éste – _No es que no quiera que seas feliz… pero es que no puedo creer que Aurea, haya tomado esa decisión en un viaje y más… después de que Mu se fugó hasta allá, sólo para pasar su aniversario juntos… _– viéndose a los ojos – _Debió ser algo en el agua, la que la hizo actuar así!_

– _Qué tratas de decir con eso? _– quitándose bruscamente la mano de él

– _Lo entendería si entre ellos hubiesen problemas… pero vamos!?, todos hacemos bromas sobre ellos… y siempre molestamos a Mu con eso de Neverland!_

– _Pues tú puedes pensar lo que quieras… _– alejándose de él – _Ella y yo estaremos juntos, les guste o no la idea de que lo hagamos! _– metiéndose a su cuarto y azotando la puerta; Kamus deja su cerveza sin terminar en la mesa y al pasar por la habitación de su amigo, desde fuera le dice

– _Sólo espero que estén en lo correcto, porque alguien aquí va a salir muy lastimado! _– siendo esas sus últimas palabras, dejó a su amigo solo tirado en su cama, viendo al techo

La joven al regresar a Aries…

Buscaba por toda su recámara y demás habitaciones, alguna seña por lo que ha ido a aquel lugar; pero no pudo hallar ningún indicio de ello. Pchan, sólo la ha estado observado guardando su distancia entre ellos, ya que ésta al verlo por primera vez, no le dio mucho gusto de verlo, además de que el animalito podía ver claramente de que no era su ama la que estaba ahí frente a él.

Su marido volvió al Templo ansioso de poder estar de nuevo con ella, misma que al verlo, otra vez sintió como se le erizaba la piel y esa sensación, la incomodaba y a la vez la confundía, ya que ella no tenía ningún interés en él; sin embargo, podrían ser los vestigios de enorme amor que la verdadera Amazona Dorada, sentía por el Santo frente a ella. Él se le acerca y la besa tierna, dulce y profundamente, hecho que es tan diferente a la manera en que Milo la besa y desea, por lo que se separa de él…

– _Aurea… qué pasa? _– desconcertado al percibir esa lejanía por parte de su amada

– _Nada… sólo que no estoy de humor! _– soltándose y antes de que le pueda decir algo más – _Yo… tengo algo que decirte! _– en ese preciso momento una llamada de emergencia, proveniente de la Fuente de Athena, la perturba

– _Qué pasa… quién es? _– se acerca y ve el 911 por parte de Mark – _Ve…_

– _Ir… a dónde? _– confusa

– _A la Fuente… con Mark…!? _– aún parece que ella no entiende lo que él trata de decirle – _Atender alguna emergencia médica!?_

– _Oh sí, si… claro! _– sonriendo fingidamente

– _Estás segura que te sientes bien!?_

– _Ya te dije que sí… sólo estoy cansada por el viaje y me siento abrumada! _– notablemente molesta

– _Está bien!_ – enojándose él también – _Hablaremos cuando regreses! _– dejando que se fuera, le dio la espalda para ir en dirección contraria a la de ella

Al salir de Aries, la joven no sabía exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse, cuando para su suerte uno de los soldados, llegó corriendo por ella por órdenes de Mark, para que la llevara a la brevedad posible y que no se distrajera en el camino. Finalmente llegó al lugar y antes de poder decir algo…

– _Hola! _– besándola en la mejilla, le da una bata al tiempo que le explica lo que sucede – _Tengo a un chico casi con las viseras de fuera y grandes laceraciones en pecho y brazos… _– mostrándole la radiografía del herido, a lo que ella la mira como si le hablara en chino antiguo

– _Y qué se supone que es lo que estoy viendo?_

– _Es que no te das cuenta de que tiene una costilla perforándole el pulmón!? _– con tono de obviedad y molestándose levemente, ya que él piensa que ella está jugando – _Tenemos que operarlo ya!_

– _Oye no espera… _– siguiéndolo, ya que se encaminó a la sala de "quirófano" dentro de la Clínica – _No puedo operar!_

– _Qué graciosa!_

– _Es enserio… _– él voltea a ella – _Acabo de llegar de viaje y… estoy muy cansada!_

– _No juegues quieres… _– retomando su camino y ésta detrás de él – _Te he visto operar casi con los ojos cerrados cayéndote de sueño y en casos, mucho más complicados que éste; así que deja de jugar y prepárate para intervenirlo!_

– _No… _– deteniéndose en seco – _No voy hacerlo!_

– _Morirá si no me ayudas! _– insiste él

– _Pues él sabía bien en lo que se metía al venir a éste lugar; así que si no puede sobrevivir a cosas como esa… entonces no servirá como guerrero al servicio de Athena! _– Mark jamás la había escuchado hablar de esa forma, cosa que lo hace enojar y se acerca a ella, viéndola muy directamente a los ojos y con mucha decisión

– _Estás diciéndome que no vas ayudarme… y dejarás que ese chico muera! _– ella asiente levemente con la expresión antes de decirle

– _Ese es tu trabajo… no el mío! _– sin amedrentarse por la actitud de su colega – _Si no puedes salvarlo… pues entonces deja que se muera! _– el doctor se quedó atónito al escucharla decir esas palabras

– _Olvídalo… no te necesito más! _– se mete a la habitación dejando a la chica fuera de ésta, que se queda observando a través del cristal de la puerta y tras varias horas, Mark sale del cuarto todavía más enojado y con una chica llena de culpa

– _Se repondrá? _– notándose la búsqueda de perdón en sus palabras

– _No gracias a ti! _– quitándose la ropa de quirófano – _Vete a tu casa y cumple con tus obligaciones matrimoniales… porque se ve que mueres por desempeñarlas!_

– _Idiota! _– enojadísima sale de la Fuente. Mark no puede creer lo que acaba de decirle y más aún de la actitud de ella, hacia el hecho ocurrido anteriormente

Mientras tanto en Gales…

Aurea se siente muy desesperada por que no puede liberarse y más aún, porque está muy preocupada por su amado, a quién por más que desea, no puede avisarle del peligro que hay frente a ellos. Las lágrimas desesperadas nublan su vista y sus muñecas, han empezado a sangrar muy levemente, por culpa del delgado lazo que la tiene cautiva. Pasaban los minutos, pero para la Amazona parecían ser horas y poco a poco, el cansancio de intentar inútilmente de liberarse, estaba llegando a su límite. Es en ese momento, cuando de nuevo se abre la puerta y su captor aparece frente a ella, quién aún con sólo verlo, enciende el odio en sus ojos…

– _Vaya vaya vaya… _– adentrándose a la habitación – _Veo que aún tu espíritu combativo no ha sido quebrantado! _– sentándose a un lado de ella, quién al no poder decir nada, quería poder fusilarlo con la mirada – _Eso me alegra mucho, ya que voy a poder divertirme mucho contigo! _– y aunque nota la forma en que ella lo ve, no le da la menor importancia – _Voy a quitarte la venda de la boca… necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas! _– y en cuanto le quitó la mordaza

– _Maldito infeliz… _– tratando con más fuerza de poder soltarse o al menos, acercase a él y meterle una buena mordida – _Te mataré, ésta vez te juro que sí te mataré!_

– _Sí claro… _– mofándose de sus palabras – _La última vez no pudiste hacerlo… que te hace pensar que ésta vez sí podrás!_

– _Desgraciado… sólo espera a que me suelte y verás que estoy hablando muy enserio!_

– _El sólo oírte decirlo de esa forma… me hace pensar que no estás mintiendo! _– como sí sintiera miedo de sus palabras, pero ella se da cuenta que sólo se está burlando

– _Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

– _Vamos, no te hagas la tonta… sabes bien qué es lo que quiero!_

– _No puedo darte lo que quieres porque no lo tengo! _– expone ella – _Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora… NO LO TENGO! _– tomándola por el cuello de su ropa, la jala con fuerza

– _Sé bien que pudiste descifrar el pergamino… _– sin quitar su vista de encima – _Además de conseguir la forma de traer agua del Éstige sin quedar atrapada en el más allá! _– ella lo miraba aún sin contestar – _Así que no me mientas o créeme que el que más sufrirá por tus mentiras, será tu marido!_

– _No lo metas en esto o te juro por Dios y por Athena, que te arrepentirás!_

– _No es mi decisión… es tuya y si no quieres que él sufra, dame lo que quiero!_

– _Ya te dije que NO LO TENGO! _– sacándolo un poco más de quicio, pero a pesar de ello, la suelta al ver que aún no cederá. Suspira, la suelta, se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

– _Dejaré que lo pienses y que cambies de opinión… o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias! _– sale de la habitación

– _Maldito… si le llegas a tocar tan sólo un cabello, te mataré! _– le grita con todas sus fuerzas, que él escucha sonriendo muy complacido y dirigiéndose a Hamilton, quien esperaba paciente las indicaciones de éste

– _Avísame si cambia de opinión!_

– _Como usted lo ordene… mi señor!_

De regreso en el Templo de Aries…

La Amazona regresó muy enojada por todo lo sucedido con Mark. Entra a su cocina y haciendo considerable ruido al azotar las puertas de las alacenas y demás, buscando lo único que la podría calmar y es en ese momento, cuando el Dorado aparece en el lugar…

– _Amor… qué es lo que buscas? _– alzando al pequeño cerdito – _Mira cómo tienes a Pchan!? _– éste estaba asustado al pie de la entrada de la habitación y cuando ella voltea a verlo, no le da ninguna importancia a su mascota

– _Me importa un bledo ese odioso animal…_

– _Qué dices? _– extrañado por sus palabras, coloca de nuevo al cerdito en el suelo y dándole una palmada en la colita, para que los deje solos, cosa que él entiende y corre a su cama – _Qué es lo que estás buscando?_

– _Es que en ésta casa no hay un maldito chocolate o algo de pastel?_

– _Pastel? _– extrañadísimo por eso –_ Chocolate?_

– _Sí… esas cosas largas, cuadradas o redondas que vienen rellenas de frutas, vino, rompope, cereza, cacahuates…_

– _Sé lo que es pastel y chocolate… _– molesto de la forma en que le contestó – _Por qué me hablas así? _– la deja fría al ver la actitud de él y el tono enérgico de éste – _Qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo… parecieras ser otra persona desde que volvieron…_

– _No sé de qué rayos hablas? _– caminando hacia la puerta, pero él le cierra el paso

– _Vamos dime que pasa? _– se miran a los ojos y ella insiste

– _No sé de qué rayos es de lo que estás hablando!?_

– _Chocolates?_

– _Qué hay con ellos?_

– _En tu vida has sido afecta a los chocolates… mucho menos al pastel! _– la sorpresa en ella se hizo ver, al igual que él pudo percibir la confusión no sólo en su mirada, sino en su cosmos, corazón y alma – _Vamos contéstame!_ – tomándola fuertemente por los hombros – _Qué es lo que pasó… es como si fueses otra persona y no la mujer con la que me casé!_

– _Tienes razón! _– soltándose de él, da un par de pasos y de espaldas a él – _No soy la misma mujer con quién te casaste… _– gira hacia él – _Porque yo… YA NO TE AMO! _– esas palabras dejaron más que helado al Lemuriano quién incrédulo apenas logró articular

– _Qué… di…ces…?_

– _Lo que escuchaste… Ya No Te Amo! _– él no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué es que le decía eso

– _Ya… ya no… me… a…mas…? _– su corazón se estremeció ante tal situación y algo desesperado le expresa – _Eso no puede ser verdad!_

– _Me importa poco si crees que es verdad o no! _– quitándose los anillos de su dedo – _Lo nuestro terminó y por eso… voy a dejarte!_

Ella deja indiferente las sortijas sobre la mesa, como si no se trataran de nada especial. Salió de de la cocina dejando a Mu, que no supo como reaccionar ante tal acción, quedándose sólo ahí parado, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La joven tomó unas cuantas cosas de su habitación y las puso en una mochila, cuando la voz del Santo…

– _No puedes estar hablando en serio!? _– ella sólo le mira un segundo y pone otras dos piezas más de ropa en la misma – _Aurea… por qué… sólo dime qué fue lo que pasó?_

– _Déjalo ya…_

– _No puedo… _– acercándose a ella, que renuente se aleja de él – _No después de lo todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y las promesas que nos hemos hecho!_

– _Esas promesas no valen nada para mí! _– tomando la mochila – _Acéptalo de una vez… todo entre nosotros terminó! _– lo empuja un poco para que no le cierre más el paso y pueda salir de ahí

– _No… no me daré por vencido contigo! _– tomándola por el brazo para que lo mire – _No puede ser que sólo… todo termine, al menos me debes una explicación!_

– _Pues así es… y no te debo nada! _– soltándose de él – _Yo ya no te amo más! _– así emprende la carrera, saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa de Aries y dirigiéndose a la de Escorpión

Afortunadamente los Dorados, en los Templos entre el primero y el octavo no estaban; de esa forma, no tuvo que decir nada y llegar sin problemas hasta Escorpión. Ya ahí, el Santo no se encontraba tampoco, así que la chica entró a su cuarto y vistiendo un hermoso camisón de la verdadera Amazona, espera al dueño del lugar, quien tardó más de lo esperado. Aún viendo la televisión, se quedó dormida en la cama y cuando al fin éste llegó y la vio ahí, tendida en la cama y vestida de esa forma, se estremeció y a la vez se sintió tan feliz, de que su sueño se estaba haciendo completamente realidad.

Milo se quedó observando a la joven dormir por un largo rato, estado él sentado en el cómodo reposet, que tiene dentro de su habitación. Detenidamente examinaba cada parte descubierta del cuerpo de ella, quedando más embelezado por ésta. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que él había vuelto, cuando un aire un poco frío la hizo despertar y al mirarlo…

– _Hace cuánto que estás ahí? _– incorporándose un poco y de forma muy sensual

– _No hace mucho! _– responde indiferente, pero con una sonrisa muy picarona

– _Por qué no vienes hacia acá! _– le dice con la misma expresión, a lo que él poniéndose de pie accede a la petición de ésta y así pasar el resto la noche juntos…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan u.u!**

**Primero que nada quiero comentar que éste es uno de los capítulos ams difíciles que he escrito u///u, ya que romperle el tierno corazón a mi amado Mu, terminó por rompermelo a mí también T.T**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Te pometo que no soy nada coscolina n///n (bueno, talvez sólo tantito y de pensamiento P) y pues no me interesa saber que piense esa persona y tú sabes mis razones . . Traté de darle un poco de humor y la vdd no se me ocurrió otra broma mas que la de moda y lo de las marcarillas ps no sé ni de donde salió jajajaja. Sí ya odiabas a Justine, con éste capítulo lo harás mas, pero no te preocupes que siempre habrá una asi en cada historia... n///n jijiji! ****Salu2 amiga y creeme que me encanta ver sus reviews en mis caps... smuack, smuack, basho basho!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	7. Un Corazónn Enamorado y Uno Roto

**CAPITULO VII: UN CORAZON ENAMORADO ES EL VESTIGIO DE UN CORAZON ROTO**

En Gales habían pasado unas cuatro horas más, pero para la Dorada, parecía que ya se había convertido en días, al tenerla en ese cuarto a oscuras, cuando otra vez de sopetón se abre la puerta, dejando entrar bruscamente deslumbrando los ojos de ésta…

– _Y cómo está nuestra invitada? _– sarcásticamente expresa su captor. Ella se siente tan cansada que no le responde nada – _Ay no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes dar?_

– _Mejor sigue rezando para que no logre liberarme, porque una vez que lo haga, lo pagarás muy caro!_

– _Jajajaja!_ – y aún con la risa en la boca – _De verdad aún sigues creyendo que podrás librarte… teniendo ese cuerpo!?, jajajaja!, sí que tienes mucho sentido del humor!_

– _Ese maldito tiene toda la razón! _– viéndolo carcajearse de su situación – _Sin mi cuerpo y mi cosmos, cómo se supone entonces que lograré librarme de esto! _– resignada se dice a sí misma, mientras él aún se ríe de ella

– _Pero no he venido a eso! _– ya guardando la compostura – _Ya decidiste darme lo que quiero?_

– _Ya te dije que no lo tengo!_

– _No me mientas! _– dándole una fuerte cachetada con el dorso de la mano; la joven voltea lentamente a él con una sonrisa torcida, lo que hace que él la vuelva a golpear y ésta vez, le rompe de inmediato el labio – _Es que sigues pensando en continuar negándote!?_

– _Ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito… No Puedo Darte Lo Que No Tengo!_

– _Déjame decirte algo entonces… y veamos sí con esto cambias de opinión!? _– acercándose a su oído nuevamente – _La Aurea que está en el Santuario… para éste momento ya ha de haber roto el corazón de tu bien amado esposo… _– alejándose de ella y ver la expresión de la misma, que tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y con gran temor en ellos – _Pero no te preocupes… ya que si me dices ahora lo que quiero saber, él no sufrirá… más que la agonía de perderte para siempre!_

– _Eres un maldito! _– gritándole y peleando con sus ataduras, esperando romperlas para partirle toda la cara en ese preciso momento desesperada le insiste – _Voy a matarte… en serio que voy a matarte maldito desgraciado, te juro que mataré! _– aún más irritada al ver que no podía hacer nada

– _Jajajaja! _– sujetándola con fuerza por las caderas para que se "tranquilizara" – _Sólo mírate… nisiquiera puedes tocarme, jajajaja!_

– _Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana! _– conteniendo y controlando su rabia – _Pero te juro que si no me sueltas de una vez y no dejas en paz a mi marido, te arrancaré las entrañas y después haré que te las comas lentamente; así que es mejor que lo dejes fuera de todo esto!_

– _No te parece algo sádico lo que acabas de decirme!? _– mofándose todavía más de ella, que impotente al no poder hacer lo que deseaba – _Tú eres la única que tiene el poder para dejarlo fuera de esto, sí me dices de una vez lo que quiero saber!? _– pero viendo que no le va a contestar en absoluto –_ Bueno… seguiremos divirtiéndonos con él! _– la joven le escupe en la cara y él, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse y después de hacerlo, golpea tan fuerte el costado izquierdo de la chica, que aunque trata de doblarse para disminuir el dolor, le es imposible por sus ataduras – _Ahora verás! _– grita hacia la puerta y entran varios hombres, que ella reconoció como parte de la servidumbre – _Quiero que la lleven al sótano!_

Siguiendo las órdenes la desamarraron. Como era de suponerse, ella en el momento en que le soltaron las piernas, al que estaba a su izquierda le metió tremenda patada en la boca con su pie derecho, que lo mandó directito al suelo noqueado; sin embargo el otro al ver eso, trató de detenerle las piernas y aunque a éste no lo golpeó con fuerza, si lo sacó de balance, para que otro par llegaran hacerle el quite, inmovilizándola. Aún así ella continuaba forcejeando, por lo que les costó un poco más de trabajo soltarla de los brazos, al que estaba por su derecha, lo jaló de los cabellos para meterle un buen cabezazo y aventarlo contra los que la sujetaban al tiempo el que estaba a su izquierda trató de agarrarla, pero con un buen gancho derecho, se lo quitó de encima, chocando con otro que se acercaba. Cuando aventó al primero, contra los que la sostenían de los pies, pudo hacer que sólo uno de ellos quedara bien parado; así pudo soltarse de éste y darle un buen rodillazo en la cara y tirando patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos y demás, pudo levantarse y al a estar a centímetros de su objetivo principal, sólo sintió como una especie de descarga eléctrica, la arremetía por la espalda y con gran fuerza, hasta que sólo sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, pero a la vez como si la hubieran noqueado…

– _Muy buen trabajo! _– viendo al Señor Hamilton, que fue quién la sacó de combate – _Ahora llévenla al sótano y asegúrense de que esté bien esposada, porque no quiero que se repita esto cuando ella despierte! _– todos los hombres poco a poco se fueron levantando y los dos primeros que lo hicieron, la cargaron y al pasar por un lado de su captor, la toma por la barbilla – _Prepárate muchachita estúpida, por que la diversión está por empezar! _– los ojos de la chica se cierran como si estuviese somnolienta y sin poderlo evitar. Una vez que la han encadenado a la pared

– _Ten… tengo que li… liberar...me!_ – casi en susurro y tratando de no quedarse dormida – _Pero… no… sé qué… hacer, sin mi… po…der! _– al fin y sin lograr evitarlo por más tiempo, al fin se quedó dormida profundamente

El amanecer se hizo presente y la esperanza de un nuevo día, pero no para el Santo de Aries, que había pasado toda la noche cuestionándose qué fue lo que pasó con su amada, como para que cambiara tan radicalmente, además de acompañar su dolor con canciones como: No puedo evitar pensar en ti, Tú, Inevitable, Te Vas, Vivir sin aire, Sólo un par de palabras, Morir de amor, Y tú te vas, Volverás, Perdóname, Azúcar Amargo, entre otra más.

En Escorpión ambos Dorados, despiertan abrazados y listos para comenzar el nuevo día…

– _Qué tal dormiste? _– atrayendo a la chica hacia él, Milo propone

– _Muy bien! _– sonriendo, lo abraza y con su pie, acaricia la pierna de este – _Y qué desayunaremos!? _– le pregunta ella

– _Pues… sorpréndeme! _– contesta él, siendo ella la que se aleja ante tal respuesta

– _Esperas que sea yo… quién cocine?_

– _Pues sí… _– sacado de onda – _Es lo que siempre hacías con Mu…_

– _Talvez, pero hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo! _– indignándose

– _Está bien! _– extrañado – _Podemos ir al comedor general y desayunar ahí!_

– _Me parece perfecto! _– alegre se levanta para vestirse, al igual que él

Mu nisiquiera quiso salir de su recámara, por lo que Kiki tuvo que ir aquel lugar a comer algo, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre; pero antes de hacerlo…

– _Maestro… está seguro que no quiere acompañarme a desayunar!? _– aunque no recibió respuesta de él directamente, sólo escuchó como la canción "Morir de Amor" subió de volumen tras esa puerta cerrada – _Vamos Pchan! _– le indica al cerdito que con ojos de notable interrogación, le mira y agachando la cabeza, emprende junto con el niño su camino al comedor. Justo un par de minutos de haber dejado él el Templo, el de cabellos lilas, salió de la habitación, tomándose frente a frente con Fantito y Milo...

– _Mu… buenos días! _– dice nervioso, después de haber soltado la mano de su esposa, en el preciso instante en que se toparon

– _Aurea… _– murmura el primer Dorado y ella al mirarlo, nuevamente siente como todos lo poros de su piel se estremecen, de sólo ver al apuesto chico de cabellos lilas. Esa sensación cada vez que la invadía, la hacía rabiar por que no podía controlarla y mucho menos evitarla

– _Buenos _– expresa indiferente y enojada por esos sentimientos, toma la mano del chico a su lado, pero él la quita para que no lo agarre

– _Aurea… necesito que hablemos!? _– ella hace cara de fuchi y pasando a un lado de él, que la toma por el brazo – _Tenemos qué hablar! _– insiste

– _Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… _– mirándolo déspotamente – _Te lo dije ayer, todo entre nosotros terminó! _– soltándose de éste

– _Cómo puedes decirme eso, sin siquiera darme una explicación?_

– _Eso es lo que quieres… una explicación!? _– volteando hacia él y poniéndose frente de él – _Aquí tienes tú explicación… _– levantando un poco más la voz – _YA NO TE AMO! _– el peliazul, no dijo nada y tampoco dio un paso para dejarlos solos

– _Cómo puedes seguir diciéndome eso?_

– _Por qué es la verdad? _– las cosas entre ellos se estaban poniendo muy tensas

– _Chicos…!? _– quiso intervenir

– _Tú no te metas… animal rastrero!_

– _Oye…?_

– _No le hables así!? _– le reclama ella

– _Yo le puedo hablar como quiera porque ésta es Mi Casa!_

– _Aún es mi Casa también…_

– _No… dejó de serlo en el momento en que decidiste dejarme! _– cosa que puso más enojada a la chica y con cara de "Ah sí!?"

– _Vámonos Milo! _– no caminaron más de 4 pasos cuando de nuevo Aries insistió

– _Aún me debes una explicación… _– caminando lentamente a ellos – _Ya que no puedes sólo dejar de amar alguien de la noche a la mañana! _– con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, que al voltear, dejó ver que en sus ojos les faltaba ese brillo y calidez que él tanto amaba de ellos, cosa que le hizo sentirse más confundido

– _Pues lo es… porque ahora estoy enamorada de Milo! _– quién se siente apenado de ser la manzana de la discordia entre ellos – _Así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas a molestarme… _– Mu sintió como el odio por su compañero lo invadió por completo en todo su cuerpo, así que sin pensarlo un sólo segundo y sin que éste pudiese verlo venir, lo golpeó con tal fuerza, que éste terminó impactándose en la pared

– _Milo…? _– expresa ella corriendo hacia dónde él estaba – _Estás bien? _– levantándose con ayuda de ésta y viendo a su amigo

– _Ojalá que sean felices! _– y sin más, desaparece de la vista de ambos

– _Puedes levantarte!? _– tratando de ayudar al joven peliazul

– _Estoy bien… _– empujándola un poquito para que él pueda levantarse sólo y así al fin dejan el primer Templo sin decir una sola palabra más

En aquel oscuro y frío sótano…

Después del choque eléctrico que la joven recibió, pasaron un par de horas más, cuando su captor se hizo presente en el lugar…

– _Vamos despierta! _– dándole un par de cachetadas para hacerla reaccionar, pero se siente aún aturdida por la descarga, que apenas pudo articular

– _Ten…go sed! _– chasqueando los dedos, uno de sus sirvientes se acerca con un vaso con agua que éste le quita y aunque ella no es muy partidaria de esa, porque se oxida (jaja) era mejor que nada, ya que tenía muy secos tanto los labios como la garganta. No pudo darle siguiera un buen trago ya que él sólo para hacerla sufrir, se lo quitó de la boca tirando el resto al piso. Levantó la mirada que a pesar de todo aún reflejaba odio

– _Qué interesante! _– tomándola de la barbilla y verla más cerca – _Aún no has perdido tu espíritu!_

– _Y tú… el asqueroso mal aliento de dragón que te cargas! _– un poco repuesta por el pequeño trago del líquido vital – _Por si no lo sabías, existen unas cosas que se llaman mentas, pasta de dientes o enjuague bucal!_

– _Cállate estúpida! _– de nuevo la cachetea con fuerza, que a pesar de todo ríe levemente – _Qué es lo que tanta gracia te causa?_

– _Por mí puede seguir maltratando éste cuerpo… ya que cuando Justine regrese a él… _– riendo un poco más

– _Y qué te hace pensar que lo hará?_

– _Para ser el poderoso mago Mordreth, eres bastante ignorante como para no saber que un alma, no puede estar mucho tiempo en otro cuerpo que no sea el suyo… _– le interrumpe él

– _A menos que su vasija original haya muerto, de esa forma puede permanecer el tiempo restante, en el cuerpo que actualmente ocupe!_

– _Muy bien Mordreth… has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos! _– ahora es ella quién se mofa de él

– _Niña estúpida!_ – abofeteándola nuevamente – _Aunque me gustaría decirte que me halagas, la verdad es que me da más gusto ver que me subestimas; sin embargo yo, no cometeré ese mismo error!_ – la sujeta con fuerza por la barbilla – _Ahora dime dónde guardaste el agua del Éstige, donde Tetis bañó Aquiles para hacerlo inmortal… y será mejor que no me mientas, porque sino lo pagarás muy caro y tu queridísimo esposo también!_

– _No te diré nada! _– había bastante decisión en su mirada

– _Te juro que te arrepentirás!_

Y con un chasqueo de sus dedos, nuevamente varios hombres entraron y sentándose él en una cómoda silla, se quedó a observar mientras como ellos metían los pies de ésta, en una tina con agua y mojándola con esponjas el resto de su cuerpo, para así poderle dar las descargas eléctricas para hacerla hablar…

Mu se teletransportó aquel lugar cerca de la Fuente de Athena, que es tan significativo para él como para ella. Camina de forma desesperada pero dando vueltas en el sitio, buscando poder encontrar la manera de respirar mejor; a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba conseguirlo. Las palabras de ella aún continuaban rondando su cabeza una y otra vez, como si fuese un cassette o una canción rayada, que no puede pasar de un par de segundos, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma letanía; desgraciadamente al no lograr evitarlo, la presión en su pecho aumentaba como esa falta de poder aspirar aire hacia sus pulmones.

Terminó por sentarse en la enorme roca que está ahí y agachó la cabeza, al tiempo que apretaba su estómago y es así como puede al fin, ir recuperando un poco la respiración. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y los recuerdos encontrados golpean su mente, hiriendo aún más su de por sí ya roto corazón, mientras no dejaba de preguntarse "Por qué?"…

Entre tanto, el Escorpión y la Ariana volvieron a su Templo, siendo Milo el que estaba bastante molesto por el golpe que recibió de su amigo, pero aunque odiara admitirlo era más por el hecho, de ser el causante de que se haya roto el matrimonio, que todos admiraban…

– _Qué pasa cariño? _– ella caminaba detrás de él, ya que éste iba muy aprisa – _Milo te estoy hablando!?_

– _Por qué… _– entrando a su cocina, toma su hielera y poniendo los cubos en un trapo, para colocárselo en la cara y evitar la inflamación – _Quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas por qué es que deseas ahora, estar conmigo y no con Mu… y más después de lo que me platicaste la última noche, que pasamos en Las Vegas!?_

– _De qué rayos estás hablando? _– ella parecía confundida, pero para el joven era muy necesario que le respondiera a esa cuestión

– _Sólo contesta lo que te pregunto! _– hablándole con firmeza – _Por qué cambiaste de opinión?; tú me aseguraste aquel día que Mu, era el hombre que tú amabas y ahora dices, que de quién estás enamorada, es de mí…_

– _No es lo que querías!? _– enojada le expresa – _No que te morías por estar conmigo?_

– _Es lo que más he deseado desde hace meses… pero Mu tiene mucha razón al decir, que no puedes dejar de amar a una persona, de la noche a la mañana!?_

– _Lo hice porque ahora eres tú a quién amo! _– acercándose a él, tratando de calmarlo

– _Claro! _– pero no convencido de las palabras de ella – _Pero cómo sé que no dejarás de amarme algún día y después, terminará siendo que amas a Kanon… o Kamus!?_

– _Kamus!? _– poniendo cara de fúchila – _Jamás estaría con Kamus… _– la mira no creyendo en las palabras de ella

– _Creo que bien dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que desees, porque se te puede conceder! – _dejando los hielos en el fregadero _– Y por mucho que haya anhelado estar contigo… esto no se parece nada a lo que imaginé!_

– _Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres más que un estúpido cobarde, que no sabe siquiera lo que quiere… _– furiosa de las palabras de éste – _Es por eso que no pudiste manejar a una mujer como Justine! _– y justo en la entrada de esa habitación – _Yo pensé también que el estar contigo sería diferente!_

– _Yo también pensé que estar juntos sería grandioso, pero sólo era una ilusión! _– sale todavía más furiosa y lo deja ahí, tan sólo para que unos segundos después, se escuchara el azotón de una puerta al cerrarse

Por cada vez que le hacían la pregunta del millón a la Dorada, ésta no contestaba y recibía una nueva descarga; unas con un poco más de intensidad por otra de mayor duración, emitiendo en cada una de ellas, un grito de dolor, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para complacer a Mordreth, con su sufrimiento…

– _Por qué eres tan terca? _– impaciente le dice, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y no dejaba de verle con odio – _Denle otra descarga! _– indiferente les ordena

– _Grrrrrrr ahhhh! _– en eso llega Hamilton con un vaso de whisky para su captor y al verlo, ella le reclama – _Cómo puede soportar… que ese maldito… lastime el cuerpo de su hija!?_

– _Oh no… mi querida niña! _– de inmediato Mordreth acercándose a ella, con dicha bebida en su mano – _Justine no es su hija… de hecho el dueño de éste castillo soy yo…_

– _Qué… dices? _– con su respiración aún agitada

– _Como lo oyes… desde un principio todo fue una trampa, tan sólo para traerte hacia acá…_

– _Pe… no… lo… enti…endo!? _– sus energías estaban llegando al límite en ese momento

– _Justine, Hamilton y todos los que ves aquí, son sólo mis súbditos; todo en un bellísimo plan que llevo formulando desde hace tanto tiempo, que… _– y apretando los dientes por que le estaba costando más trabajo, del que se había imaginado – _Me estás sacando de quicio! _– lanzándole en el herido cuerpo de la chica, el vaso de whisky provocando que cierre sus ojos, por el ardor que le causó ese hecho, por lo que terminó desmayándose y él al ver eso – _Qué? _– acercándose a ella y con otro par más de bofetadas, trata de hacerla reaccionar

– _Señor, Señor! _– le expresa el "verdugo" – _Sí sigue haciéndole daño, ésta joven no podrá decirle nada…_

– _Pero qué dices?_

– _Cómo ella bien lo dijo, un alma no puede permanecer por mucho tiempo en un cuerpo que no es suyo…_

– _Eso ya lo sé idiota! _– aventándolo y aún desde el suelo

– _Sí insiste en continuar, el cuerpo de Justine no soportará más y morirá! _– le mira con coraje y levantándolo de igual forma

– _Explícate!_

– _Hasta ahora ha soportado todo éste tormento, porque el espíritu de la Amazona es fuerte… pero no así el cuerpo de Justine! _– viéndolo con más coraje sino, es que con odio también – _Ella… ha de haber tenido alguna clase de entrenamiento… usted mismo lo vio… como pudo combatirnos cuando la desamarramos y eso, que no ha comido nada en por lo menos dos días!?_

– _Quieres decirme entonces, que a pesar de que el alma de la chica es fuerte, como el cuerpo de Justine no lo es tanto, no logrará soportar más!? _– él con miedo asiente – _Está bien! _– aventándolo contra otro tipo cerca de ellos – _Dejaremos que descanse por ahora… pero después proseguiremos con el plan B!_

– _El plan B… Señor?_

– _Sí idiota, el plan B! _– pero al ver las caras de estos – _Cómo pude rodearme de tantos idiotas! _– tomando las escaleras y volver a la parte superior del castillo

El rumor de lo que había pasado entre los Dorados de Aries y Escorpión, al fin llegaron a los oídos del Patriarca que sólo se limitó a ir en busca de su querido pupilo, quién se encontraba en aquel significativo lugar…

– _Mu, ya es muy tarde y no te has presentado a tu entrenamiento en todo el día!?_

– _Lo siento Maestro, pero aunque estoy castigado, no me siento con humor para ello!_

– _Sé bien lo que está pasado…_

– _Lo sabe? _– asombrado de escucharlo decir esas palabras

– _Lo sé, es por ello que sólo por hoy pasaré por alto tu falta, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir!_

_– Maestro…_

_– Pero así son éstas cosas hijo… _– poniendo una mano en su hombro – _A veces las cosas no son como uno lo cree y otra veces, sin explicación, la gente cambia de opinión! _– el de cabellos lilas, mira hacia otro lado ya que las palabras de su Maestro no confortan a su corazón – _Sólo hay que aprender a lidiar con cada situación!_

– _Patriarca… cómo puede decirme eso!? _– viéndolo de frente con extrema tristeza e impotencia a la vez – _Y más cuando fue usted quién me dijo que el destino de ella, estaba ligado completamente al mío! _– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nublándole la vista – _Y que si había en el mundo dos personas destinadas amarse mutuamente, éramos nosotros!_

– _No me digas que por esas palabras es que llegaste amarla? _– pasmado por esas palabras – _Vamos Mu… talvez en su momento haya sido la verdad, pero recuerda que también el destino de cada uno no está escrito en el cielo… uno es quién lo forja!_

– _No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo y menos cuando usted fue testigo de nuestro matrimonio…_

– _Pues sí… pero aunque no lo queramos, las cosas siempre llegan a su fin, unas antes que otras, pero todo tarde o temprano tiene que terminar… _– y dándole la espalda – _Y tienes que aceptarlo, ya que entre ustedes todo terminó! _– Mu lo ve alejarse después de escucharlo decir eso

– _Al igual que ella… – _piensa él _– Pareciera usted ser otra persona!_

No obstante el dolor que sentía el Dorado en su corazón, era más grande que cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo a su alrededor, que no sentía las fuerzas suficientes como para poder emprender la búsqueda de lo que sucedía…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan u.u!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Ya sé que tanto a Milo como a Mu, los toy haciendo sufrir mucho y creeme que me duele más hacerlo con mi marido u///u, pero ps no siempre todo es amor y alegría... En otro poquito más se despejarán las dudas y ps ojalá y te siga gustando la historia... n///n! ****Salu2 amiga y creeme que me encanta ver sus reviews en mis caps... smuack, smuack, basho basho!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	8. Un Sueño Revelador

**CAPITULO VIII: UN SUEÑO REVELADOR**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Aurea, había abandonado a Mu por Milo y para ese entonces, ya todos en el Santuario lo sabían y el ambiente, se había tornado tan tenso entre los Caballeros de más alto rango, que en presencia de cualquiera de los involucrados y por orden del Patriarca, no se tocaría en lo más mínimo el tema.

La noche había llegado y con ello la quietud al Santuario; pero no para el Dorado de Aries, quién estando solo en su Templo, trataba de ahogar sus penas en una botella; ya que se le había hecho imposible continuar soportando, la situación que lentamente lo estaba matando…

– _Maestro!? _– el pequeño Lemuriano se acerca a él – _Ya es muy tarde… por qué mejor no se va de una vez a dormir!_

– _Déjame en paz Kiki… _– sirviendo más de su bebida en el vaso

– _No puede seguir así! _– le replica el chico – _O es que acaso no piensa pelear por ella!?_

– _Por qué he de hacerlo… si ella tomó su decisión y eligió estar con ese bicho rastrero, ponzoñoso y aprovechado! _– matando su trago de un jalón

– _Cuando Aisha vino y causó todo ese alboroto… Aurea... a pesar de que lo hizo todo al revés, no se dio por vencida y fue hasta Lemuria, dispuesta a pelear por su amor…_

– _Debes de recordar… que en aquella ocasión, nunca le dije que no la amaba más y ahora incluso ella, me pidió que no la volviera a molestar! _– ésta vez bebiendo directamente de la botella; mientras el niño se queda callado pensando unos segundos

– _Yo los escuché peleando la noche que ella se fue… _– él Lemuriano lo mira algo intrigado – _Yo aún sigo sin entender por qué ella cambió tanto… pero yo siempre creí que el amor que había entre ustedes dos… lo superaría todo! _– no soportando él tampoco de ver a su Maestro de esa forma, lo dejó sin decir otra palabra más

Después de haberse terminado la botella, el Santo se levantó para continuar con otra; pero en las condiciones en las que estaba, perdió el equilibrio, cayó y se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente en el momento…

En Gales la Ariana, aún seguía cautiva; sin embargo, habían utilizado diferentes técnicas de interrogación con ella, como dejarla en total oscuridad y frío, corriendo por el sótano; sin alimento, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la fase de provocar las alucinaciones. Después de darle un poco de comida con algo de droga, para que de esa manera, empezaran con la interrogación por medio del engaño…

– _Dime de una vez dónde demonios escondiste el agua que trajiste de Éstige? _– Mordreth la zangoloteaba con fuerza y ella, no tenía más fuerzas ni para defenderse y por más que luchaba consigo misma, no conseguía mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos

– _No sé de qué es lo que me estás hablando! _– hablando con lentitud

– _No te hagas la tonta… sé que la tienes! _– en ese momento comienzan a escucharse ruidos de lucha en la parte superior de la casa – _Qué es lo que pasa? _– dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres, que sólo levanta sus hombros mostrando su ignorancia – _Pues qué es lo que esperas… sube y averígualo!? _– volteándose a ella – _Crees que sean amigos tuyos!? _– irónicamente le expresa; cuando sólo se escucha el fuerte sonido de alguien, cuando cae al suelo y ambos al mirar, era el mismo tipo que había subido para averiguar, lo que sucedía

– _M… Milo!? _– susurra la joven

– _Así que al fin regresaste!? _– poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de ella – _Sí me dices lo que necesito saber, te prometo que la mataré… en un instante!_

– _Seré yo quién te mate por lo que le haz hecho! _– la joven pestañeó muy lentamente, por el peso que aún sentía en los parpados, es por ello apenas divisó como el Santo, le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho, proyectándolo contra el muro detrás de ella

– _Querida mía… estás bien!? _– quitándole los amarres que la mantenían prisionera

– _Milo… de verdad… eres tú?_

– _Claro… _– desamarrando aún las cuerdas – _Les dijiste lo que necesitaban saber?_

– _No… les dije nada! _– abrazándose a él por el cansancio, una vez liberada y para no caerse

– _No les dijiste dónde tienes el agua del Éstige!? _– ella se separa un poco sin dejar de apoyarse en él

– _Cómo sabes que eso es lo que él quería? _– éste dudó un momento, antes de responder

– _Bueno… es que… eso fue lo que me dijo Justine! _– la expresión de ella era de completa confusión – _Les revelaste en dónde tienes escondida el agua? _– ella negó levemente con la cabeza, hasta que él de nuevo preguntó – _Y qué hay del pergamino…_

– _Qué hay con él?_ – soltándose completamente de éste, sospechando que había algo malo en todo eso

– _Tampoco les develaste nada de él?_

– _Por qué me preguntas eso Milo… _– apenas terminó de decir el nombre de él, cuando los ojos de éste se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y ver como del pecho, le salía la filosa hoja de una lanza, además de la sangre que escurría por ambas comisuras de la boca – _Noooooo! _– grita con desesperación al ver cómo es que su compañero, cae herido a los brazos de ella, tan sólo para ver que el que lo mató, fue su amado Caballero Dorado, que al mirarlo se quedó pasmada, por lo que estaba sucediendo

– _Vamos Aurea… levántate, no tenemos tiempo que perder!? _– tomándola por el brazo, para que se levante y a la vez reaccione – _Vamos levántate! _– insiste enérgico; pero por más que lo desee, las piernas no le respondían y aunque se puso de pie, en menos de un paso las rodillas se le doblaron otra vez – _Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!? _– con más firmeza

– _Pero Mu…_

– _Qué les dijiste!?_

– _Nada…?_

– _Estás segura? _– confundida por la insistencia de él – _No les hablaste de dónde tienes escondida el agua y el pergamino!? _– sólo niega, pero sabe bien que algo raro está pasando – _Tenemos que ir a recuperarlos y destruirlos, para que no caigan en sus manos! _– ella trata de caminar pero se siente tan cansada – _Dime dónde están!?_

– _Yo… _– sintiéndose aún más cansada – _Yo… _– luchando consigo misma para no quedarse dormida – _Yo… no… _– él la toma con una mano por las mejillas, moviéndola rápidamente para que reaccione

– _Vamos dime dónde las tienes!?_

– _Tú… sabes… que no… los… ten…go! _– el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo a quema ropa, la hace reaccionar y ve como es que su amado ahora, está tendido en el suelo sin vida, por la herida creada por el impacto de la bala, en su nuca – _No… noooooo!_

– _Eres una maldita obstinada! _– con la escuadra en la mano apuntándole – _Me dirás ahora lo que necesito saber o serás la siguiente!?_

– _Mátame si quieres… pero no conseguirás lo que deseas! _– por fin cae tendida en el suelo, sin fuerzas y viendo a su lado, el rostro sin vida de su amado y como es que todo, se vuelve completamente oscuro a su alrededor

Mu se levanta y siente un poco de dolor de cabeza. Entra al baño, para refrescarse un poco la cara y ve el golpe en la frente, que fue la que lo dejó fuera de combate, la noche anterior. Aún siente ese vacío en el corazón, que le ha dejado el haber perdido a su amada esposa.

Entra a su recámara y la ve ahí tendida en la cama, durmiendo apaciblemente, abrazando su trapitos y vistiendo (como suele hacerlo, cuando él no está) una de sus camisas. Mostraba una media sonrisa y él al acercarse, la escucha murmurar… "Mu… eres un travieso!?" al tiempo que se voltea hacia el otro lado y risueña. Se siente completamente aturdido, porque no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo…

– _Será que estaré soñando? _– sentado en su cama sin quitar la vista de ella – _Me pellizcaré y así podré saber, sí es que es un sueño o no!? _– así lo hace lo más fuerte que puede y siente el dolor, del apretón de sus dedos cuando en eso, ella despierta

– _Mu… amor… _– lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo con gran amor – _Qué gusto que hayas regresado! _– de nuevo uniendo sus labios con los de él, que sin importarle más si fuese verdad o mentira, se dejó llevar por el momento que estaba viviendo – _Te extrañé mucho anoche!_

– _A mí también me da gusto ver que hayas vuelto! _– abrazándola con fuerza para no dejarla ir de nuevo, nunca más

– _Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo? _– muy extrañada por las palabras de éste – _Te sientes bien? _– con una mano en su hombro y con la otra tocándole la frente, midiendo su temperatura

– _Ya nada importa… sólo fue un horrible sueño que tuve! _– abrazándola de nuevo y con más fuerza – _No soportaría perderte otra vez!_

– _Mu… amor, estás seguro que te sientes bien!?_

– _Sí! _– dándole un beso – _Sólo fue una horrible pesadilla… _– al mirar en los ojos de ella la extrañeza que había en ésta, voltea a un lado y apenado le dice – _Creí que te había perdido para siempre…_

– _Por qué… cómo? _– ligeramente asustada – _Dime qué fue lo que pasó, qué soñaste!?_

– _Tras tu regreso de la misión de acompañar a Justine a Estados Unidos… _– poniéndose rojo tanto de coraje como de celos – _Tú y Milo…_

– _Milo y yo qué? _– con sus ojos bien abiertos

– _No sé… tú parecías ser otra persona y me decías que ahora a quién amabas, era él! _– sus ojos se volvían cristalinos de tan sólo pensar en ello

– _Tontito… tú crees que yo podría amar a otra persona que no seas tú!? _– él la mira con ternura, sorpresa y felicidad a la vez, al escucharla decir eso, ya que su corazón se llenó de tranquilidad – _Necesitaría yo ser otra persona para decirte semejante cosa… _– tomando con ambas manos sus mejillas, ella le insiste – _Tú me conoces mejor que nadie en éste mundo y sabes muy bien, lo que hay dentro de mi corazón, ya que no sólo ahí es donde reside el amor que siento por ti… _– con un lento y profundo beso – _Sino en mi alma, mi cosmos y en todo mi ser! _– volviendo a besarse y abrazándose finalmente, es cuando ella comienza a sufrir una especie de convulsiones, que lo hace soltarla, al tiempo que ella le dice – _Mu… ayúdame! _– y una especie de luz sale de su pecho, desgarrando su cuerpo, ella grita desesperada – _MU… AYÚDAME! _– es en ese momento, cuando él realmente vuelve en sí

– _Mu… qué bueno que ya despertaste! _– le dice Mark acercándose a él – _Me tenías preocupado! _– la mirada del Dorado, parece perdida; por lo que el doctor con su índice le indica – _Sigue mi dedo… _– aún la vista del Santo continúa extraviada – _Mu… sigue mi dedo! _– tronando los dedos para qué reaccione, pero él sólo pone la vista en éste

– _Dónde está Aurea? _– le pregunta incorporándose y apoyándose en sus codos

– _No te levantes! _– recostándolo de nuevo por lo hombros

– _Dónde está ella? _– le insiste

– _Debe de estar con su nuevo amor… _– resignado – _Ya nisiquiera parece importarle lo que hacemos aquí!? _– quitándose los guantes de látex

– _Dirías… que parece ser otra persona, desde que regresó de su viaje!?_

– _Pues… podría decirse que sí! _– apuntando algo en el expediente de él – _Pero creo más que nada, que le hizo mucho daño el cumplir con esa misión! _– Mu se sienta en la cama, al tiempo que trata de quitarse el suero de su brazo – _Oye… espera, qué haces!?_

– _Necesito verla! _– y antes de que Mark le pudiera decir otra cosa – _Necesito comprobar algo… _– la mirada suplicante del Caballero, le hace desistir en detenerlo

– _Está bien, sólo déjame ser yo quién te la retire o te vas a lastimar! _– ambos asienten con una ligera sonrisa y tras ello, el Lemuriano deja la fuente en busca de la Ariana

La Dorada se siente rodeada de completa oscuridad, además de como todo su cuerpo es muy pesado; así como el frío que proviene del piso en el que está. Quiere abrir sus ojos, pero el esfuerzo físico ha sido demasiado para ella; así que sin poder evitarlo, pareciera que el suelo se la va tragando y al mismo tiempo, es como si cayera en un profundo y negro vacío…

Parece que han pasado días, desde que ella ha perdido la conciencia de todo lo que está sucediéndole. De un sobre salto se despierta tan de repente, que se ha incorporado de lo que parecer ser que ahora está, en una cómoda cama. Al principio al observar el cuarto en el que se encuentra, no lo reconoce del todo; voltea a su lado y ve sobre la cómoda al lado de su cama, la libreta que usaba cuando recién empezaba a escribir. Sale de la cama y se ve así misma en el espejo y aún viste la última camisa, que vistió de su amado esposo, antes del cambio de cuerpo con Justine. Abandona la habitación y escucha a Sara hablando con las otras mujeres, que servían al Patriarca cuando aún era una niña; al acercarse a ella y tratar de decirle algo, pareciera que se ha quedado muda, ya que no logra emitir un sólo sonido, mucho menos una palabra; así que desesperada deja el Templo del Patriarca y al bajar las escaleras, hacia la Casa de Afrodita, es como sí se hubiese teletransportado aquel lugar, cerca de la Fuente de Athena, donde Shion, Mu y ella, solían entrenar.

Camina temerosa porque sigue sin comprender, lo que está pasando y es cuando la voz de Shion, atrae su atención. La escena le parece conocida y al reconocerla, se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que ella entrenó, con ambos en aquel lugar. El Patriarca está sentado en la roca más grande frente a ellos dos, siendo todavía unos niños…

– _Es por eso que los Caballeros Dorados, son los más fuertes al servicio de Athena! _– comenta él y la pequeña le reclama inocentemente

– _Pero Maestro… yo cómo puedo conocer el alma del cosmos, cuando nisiquiera puedo tenerlo!? _– Mu la mira seriamente, con esa expresión que a veces a ella le hacía pensar, que no la quería

– _Recuerda que ya te he explicado que la cosmoenergía nace de tu mente, de tus poderes mentales, tu vida y habilidades…_

– _Pero yo no tengo ningún poder como ustedes dos!? _– insiste ella y se suelta a llorar, llevándose las dedos a los ojos y es cuando el niño, pone suavemente una mano en su hombro, le extiende un pañuelo y le dice

– _Todos los seres humanos tienen las habilidades, para poder encender su cosmos… _– ella le mira aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y él con el pañuelo, limpia tiernamente su cara de ellas – _Es por eso que el Patriarca nos está entrenando debidamente, para que logremos arder nuestra cosmoenergía!_

– _Es verdad Maestro… lo que dice Mu!? _– tranquilizándose un poco y a la vez emocionada, le cuestiona y él, asiente con suavidad – _Y entonces yo también puedo conseguir tener el cosmos, de un Caballero Dorado!?_

– _Así es niña mía!_ – responde al fin – _Cualquier ser humano puede lograrlo… teniendo los conocimientos necesarios y el entrenamiento adecuado, podrá obtenerlo; sólo si su fuerza de voluntad, corazón, alma y mente, son lo bastantemente grandes, para llegar hasta el final! _– esas palabras desaniman a la niña, ya que siente que no tiene las fuerzas suficientes, para alcanzar esa meta

– _Entonces no lo lograré! _– dice nuevamente y sus lágrimas vuelven a salir

– _No digas eso! _– le reclama Mu – _Ya que el cosmos proviene de tu interior y no de tu exterior…_

– _Así es! _– afirma Shion poniéndose de pie – _Y una vez que lo obtengas… nada, absolutamente nada, te hará perderlos; más que tu misma falta de fe en ti misma!_ – ellos aún están sentados en sus respectivas piedritas, frente a él – _Ahora, es hora de practicar… _– señalando lo que debían hacer, ellos corren hacia ese lugar

Entre tanto Shion se vuelve a sentar y observa a los niños, hacer sus abdominales, siendo obviamente el pequeño, quién las realizaba con mayor facilidad. Aurea se acerca al Patriarca, que no quita la vista de sus pupilos y temerosa, estira su mano tratando de tocarlo; pero aún algo en su interior, le dice que él no podrá verla ni ella, hablar con él…

– _Vamos hija mía… sé bien que estás ahí! _– volteando a donde ésta se encuentra, cosa que la hace sentir muy asustada – _Acércate, no tengas miedo! _– ella da un par de pasos más, caminando con precaución a dónde él se encuentra sentado, esperando por ella – _Has crecido mucho hija mía!_ – y de no ser por la máscara que él usaba en aquel entonces, podría haberle visto su sincera sonrisa

– _Cómo supo que estaba yo aquí?_

– _Por tu cosmos hija… _– poniéndose de pie – _Acaso no recuerdas todas las enseñanzas que te di! _– era notable el desconcierto en su voz

– _Sí Maestro, aún las recuerdo! _– frente a él y con su cabeza hacia arriba, por la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos – _Pero querido Patriarca… qué pasa y si hemos dejado nuestro cuerpo… aún podríamos seguir encendiendo nuestro cosmos!? _– una lágrima corre lentamente su mejilla y es en ese momento cuando el peliverde (en ese momento ya peligris :p), pone sus manos en los hombros de ésta

– _Una vez que has logrado obtener tu séptimo sentido… no importa donde estés, él siempre estará contigo, porque ya forma parte de ti! _– en eso ella ve cómo es que él, es acribillado por Saga; por lo que como si fuera una pesadilla, la chica se despierta nuevamente y otra vez, se ve en una cama; sólo que en ésta ocasión, sí reconoce que es su habitación. Su amado entra en él y ella al verlo, corre y se le lanza abrazándolo fuertemente, para no alejarse nunca más de él

– _Mu… no sabes el gusto que me da de verte! _– colgada prácticamente del cuello de éste, que también la abraza extrañado

– _A mí también me da gusto verte! _– y tratando de alejarla un poco

– _No, por favor no me sueltes! _– apretándolo con más fuerza

– _Pero amor qué pasa? _– preocupándose un poco más del por qué está así – _Te sientes bien? _– al fin se separa de él, pero sin soltarlo; al fin pone sus pies en el suelo

– _Sí… sólo tuve un horrible sueño y tenía miedo, de que hubiese sido realidad!_

– _Tontita… _– la besa profundamente y así llegan hasta la cama, acariciándose como lo suelen hacer, cuando en eso ella comienza a sentir una especie de estremecimientos, que hace que se suelte de él, al tiempo que le grita

– _Mu… ayúdame… _– y una especie de luz sale de su pecho desgarrando su cuerpo, le grita desesperada – _Mu… ayúdame! _– finalmente se despierta y se da cuenta, de que todo lo que ha estado viendo, ha sido sólo un sueño; porque aún sigue encadenada en ese oscuro lugar – _Gra…cias Maes…tro! _– en pausas por el cansancio que todavía siente y tomando fuerzas – _Sólo necesito recuperar un poco más de energías y así, podré liberarme de aquí!?_

Mu llega presuroso al octavo Templo, donde estaba seguro que encontraría la respuesta, a todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, en esos momentos…

– _Aurea… Aurea… dónde estás? _– siendo Milo el que sale del cuarto

– _Ella no está aquí! _– molesto le responde

– _Dónde está? _– acercándose a él – _Necesito hablar con ella…_

– _Ella no quiere hablar contigo! _– cerrándole el camino para que éste no siga

– _Milo por favor… _– con decisión en los ojos

– _Qué es lo que harás… _– viéndolo de la misma forma – _Golpearme!?_

– _Milo, no tengo tiempo para explicarte nada, sólo necesito hablar con ella en éste preciso instante!_

– _Pues ya te lo dije, ella no está aquí!_

– _Dime una cosa… _– sin quitar la expresión ni la mirada del peliazul – _Si realmente la amas… debes dejarme hablar con ella, ya que sé bien que hasta tú mismo lo has llegado a pensar…_

– _De qué hablas!? _– le interrumpe

– _No creo que ella sea, quien todos creemos que es… _– el Escorpión frunce el seño – _Ya que de ser así… todavía seguiría conmigo!_

– _Ya veo… _– cayéndole el veinte, de lo que él según cree que Mu, pretende – _Aún no puedes aceptar que ella me ame y que por eso, haya decidido dejarte…_

– _Estás muy equivocado sí eso es lo que piensas!_

– _En serio?_

– _Acepto que esto ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que enfrentar, en toda mi vida como Caballero al servicio de Athena… pero créeme cuando te digo, que sí es verdad… que Aurea… ya no… me ama… _– luchando consigo mismo para que su voz no se quiebre, por lo que está diciendo y pensando – _Romperé nuestro matrimonio… y serán libres de casarse o lo que quiera, que deseen hacer! _– una lágrima recorre la mejilla del Dorado; pero la expresión de sus ojos, no ha cambiado en absoluto – _Pero ahora, es muy importante que hable con ella!_

– _Está bien! _– da la media vuelta y abre la puerta de su habitación, para que ésta salga. Al hacerlo, la ve salir con uno de sus camisones favoritos, cosa que estremece aún más, su pobre corazón

– _Qué es lo que quieres ahora? _– el Lemuriano la mira detenidamente, tratando de ver más allá de ella – _Por qué me ves de esa forma? _– él se le acerca, incomodándola aún más

– _Extrañamente en ti sólo queda una pizca, del cosmos que solías tener… _– tomándola por los bíceps, la aprieta fuertemente – _Dime quién eres tú!?_

– _Me lastimas… suéltame!_

– _Mu… déjala! _– voltea hacia éste que se aproxima molesto y con su poder psicoquinético, lo congela contra la pared – _Dijiste que sólo le hablarías!? _– le reclama desde esa posición

– _Sé bien que no eres la mujer con la que me casé… – _sujetándola con más fuerza _– Quién eres?_

– _No sé de qué estás hablando…_

– _Quién eres? _– reclama con más fuerza

– _Me… me lastimas! _– le insiste y por un momento la mirada de ellos se cruzan, haciendo que Mu, se pierda en los de ella y siente cómo todo a su alrededor, le está dando vueltas y es como sin él así desearlo, se teletransportara a otro lugar

Parece ser una casa vieja y fría con cierto aire tenebroso. En él se encuentra un hombre solo, vestido con una túnica tipo hechicero de la edad media y es como sí éste, está preparando una especie de conjuro, ya que en una gran olla cocina algo y también, está leyendo algo de un enorme libro antiguo, porque las orillas se ven muy amarillas y con algo de telarañas; además de la pasta del mismo, tiene esa apariencia arrugada y algo enmohecida, por el pasar del tiempo.

En eso la puerta que da a ese "laboratorio", se abre de golpe, dejando entrar el fuerte viento que acompaña a la silueta, que apenas se logra divisar…

– _Al fin regresaste! _– de espaldas a esa persona – _Lo conseguiste?_

– _Sí… aquí lo tengo! _– mostrando un frasco de unos 200 ml – _Encontré el agua del Éstige! _– caminando hacia él – _Y dónde está ella… o es que ya la eliminaste?_

– _No aún no!_ – moviendo un poco más el brebaje que está preparando – _Sólo comprobaré que es todo lo que necesitamos y la mataremos… _– en eso un rayo ilumina toda la oscura habitación, dejando ver que en lo más profundo del lugar, se encuentra una chica encadenada a la pared y muy lastimada. El Dorado se acerca y cuando otro rayo ilumina el sitio, puede ver claramente que la que está ahí, es su amada; quién al levantar ligeramente la cara, sus ojos se cruzan y apenas susurrándole

– _Mu… ayúdame… ayúdame… por favor… _– y otro rayo seguido de un estruendoso trueno, hace retumbar toda la casa, sacando al Santo de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba

– _Suéltame que me lastimas! _– le da una patada en la espinilla y por fin la libera

– _Ahora sé bien que no eres Aurea! _– en eso llega el Patriarca seguido por Dohko

– _Qué es lo que pasa aquí? _– al mirar que Milo está pegado en la pared y la Amazona, que acababa de patear al Santo; por lo que decide soltar al Escorpión del poder de su pupilo

– _Patriarca… sé que no me creerá lo que le voy a decir, pero ella no es Aurea… _– señalando a la joven que se pone un poco nerviosa, de haber sido descubierta; se oculta detrás de Shion – _Y ella debe de saber dónde está mi esposa! _– volteando a ésta – _Dónde está ella?_

– _Mu… _– tomándolo por un hombro, Dohko le dice – _Todos sabemos que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti… pero debes de aceptar que ella, ahora ama a Milo y que lo que hay entre ustedes dos, terminó!_

– _Roshi… cómo puede decirme eso usted también!? _– con algo de súplica en su mirada – _Sé bien lo que estoy diciendo; ya que tiene que ver con el agua que Aurea trajo del Éstige, cuando nosotros fuimos encerrados por los Dioses en aquella piedra, años atrás!_

– _Qué dices? _– todos le cuestionan y ponen sus ojos en la chica

– _No sé de qué es lo que está hablando… _– buscando ahora refugio en Milo

– _Tú me dijiste que trajiste agua del Éstige, con la esperanza de poder utilizarla sobre la piedra que nos tenía prisioneros, ya que si había convertido Aquiles en un ser inmortal, muy bien podría volvernos a la vida! _– acercándose a ella, pero el peliazul le cierra otra vez el paso

– _Yo no traje ningún agua… ya que yo no he estado nunca en ese lugar! _– insiste ella – _Gran Maestro… Mu está mintiendo, yo no sé de que habla él! _– Shion la mira en silencio y después le dice

– _No sé qué es lo que estés pensando lograr con esto, pero es mejor que te…_

– _Ya no soy un niño pequeño a quién le pueda decir qué hacer… _– le interrumpe mostrado enojo hacia Shion – _Y si ninguno de ustedes me cree que ésta mujer es una impostora, no me importa; ya que yo sé bien que ella no es Aurea, la mujer con la que me casé y dónde quiera que ella se encuentre… pueden estar seguros que la hallaré! _– corriendo abandona la Casa, regresando a su Templo para encontrar una señal, que pueda decirle donde buscar al amor de su vida…

Fantito ha recuperado la conciencia y un poco de sus fuerzas, pero continúa sintiéndose algo mareada y con náuseas, como reacción secundaria por la droga que ha ingerido. Respira profundamente un par de veces, para quitarse el asco que siente; pero aún así, no logra conseguirlo y vomita frente a ella, lo poco que ingirió. Ahora sí ya un poco más tranquila, trata de concentrarse mientras pensaba…

– _Tengo que encontrar la manera de avisarle a Mu, en dónde es que estoy… _– inhalando profundamente para relajarse y poder concentrarse – _Sólo espero lograrlo, antes de que Mordreth se de cuenta, de lo que intento hacer…_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan u.u!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Muchísimas gracias por su lindo comentario y tb pode contar conmigo pa siempre forever, ya que usté pa mí tb es una genial amiguita!. De la historia, gracias por su comentario y sí sufpi mucho con esos toques y ojalá hubiesen sido de mota...jajajaj no te creas, pura cura, n///n! Ya poronto le daremos sus buenos cocos a Justine! ****Salu2 amiga y creeme que me encanta ver sus reviews en mis caps... smuack, smuack, basho basho!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	9. Un Viaje al Pasado, Donde Todo Comenzó I

**CAPITULO IX: UN VIAJE AL PASADO; DONDE TODO COMENZÓ Parte I. El Misterioso Pergamino**

Aproximadamente 3 años antes; es decir, poco después de que los Dioses encerraron a los Dorados, en aquella infame roca, con la cual mostraban la hegemonía, de lo que es ser un ente Divino…

Aurea, estaba sentada al pie de la escalera del aún medio destruido Templo de Aries. Tenía la mirada perdida contemplando el paisaje tan desolador, que estaba frente a ella. Sus pensamientos divagaban en los pequeños momentos que vivió feliz en aquel lugar, antes de ese fatídico día. Los días parecían cada vez pasar más lentos, sin contar lo solitarios que eran y a pesar, de que entrenaba con mucha fuerza para no pensar en ello; el vacío en su corazón aparentaba hacerse un poco más grande y profundo, con el paso del tiempo.

Una mañana después de pasear un poco por lo que quedaba del Santuario, llegó hasta dónde era la biblioteca del Patriarca y se topó con un libro grande, viejo y lleno de polvo; pero con un extraño símbolo en la portada y al abrirlo, un pergamino doblado dentro de él, salió de éste, el cual tenía una extraña simbología, misma que le había enseñado hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, Shion.

Pasó las dos siguientes semanas buscando sus cuadernos de entonces; ya que no recordaba ni entendía del todo los símbolos, que en aquel papel y libro estaban plasmados.

Viajó a Jamir en busca de algún otro ejemplar que pudiese ayudarle, de entre la basta colección que Mu poseía en su mansión; pero en el pueblo cercano a la montaña donde está la Torre, se tropezó con un extraño hombre que la hizo perder su equipaje, saliendo de su mochila, el libro de relatos de la antigua Grecia entre otras más, de sus pertenencias…

– _Discúlpeme Señorita… _– agachándose para ayudarla a levantar sus cosas – _No la vi, de verdad lo siento mucho, por favor perdóneme!_

– _No se preocupe! _– tratando de meter lo más pronto posible todo, a su mochila – _También estaba distraída! _– y es cuando él toma el libro y ve la escritura griega, en la portada

– _Es usted griega? _– ella sólo le sonríe levemente, pero no le responde a la pregunta; toma el libro y lo guarda al fin en su morral – _Discúlpeme si la incomodé, no era mi intención!_

– _No, al contrario… yo soy quién lo siente! _– poniéndose de pie – _No quise ser grosera!_

– _Pues déjeme invitarle un café y estaremos a mano! _– le dijo al ver que ella retomaba su camino

– _No… lo siento, no lo creo! _– deteniéndose a unos pasos de él

– _Por favor… _– insiste el mismo – _O… talvez me deje invitarla a desayunar… mañana!?_

– _No lo creo… yo sólo vengo de paso!_

– _Con más razón… me gustaría poder invitarle un café! _– suplicando – _Ya que me parece que está en busca de algo… pero no está muy segura de en dónde, es que debe buscar! _– las palabras del hombre, tenían un cierto aire de intriga, que fueron las que la hicieron acceder

– _Está bien, aceptaré su invitación de tomar un café!_

– _Grandioso! _– dando un paso lateral – _Por éste lado hay una agradable posada y sirven un café y pie de plátano, para chuparse los dedos! _– ella sólo sonríe levemente, con lo que da a entender, que está de acuerdo con la propuesta que le ha hecho – _Por aquí! _– señalando el camino – _Por cierto, mi nombre es Mordreth!_

– _Soy Aurea! _– estrechando las manos, caminan a la morada que le ha comentado

– _Y dígame… a dónde es que se dirige?_

– _Yo… vengo a visitar un amigo! _– con cautela le habla, lo que le hace darse cuenta que es bastante reservada y será difícil, que pueda confiar en él, así porque sí

Entraron al mesón acaparando la atención de las personas que ahí se encontraban, cosa que incomodó a la joven, al saberse ajena a ese ambiente e ignorante, del verdadero por qué es que estos habían guardado silencio, tras su llegada al establecimiento.

Tomaron una mesa y Mordreth al ver que nadie se acercaba atenderlos, tronó sus dedos para que una Señora de edad media, fuera la que les tomara la orden, con algo de timidez…

– _Por favor tráiganos dos tazas de café y dos rebanadas de pie de plátano! _– sin dar oportunidad a la mujer o a la chica, en decir alguna palabra; pero al ver la expresión de la muchacha, respetuosamente le cuestiona – _Lo siento… tú deseabas alguna otra cosa?_

– _No, así está bien! _– al ver las miradas de ellos, respondió con una semisonrisa. La Señora se retiró tras oír esas palabras y así ellos, que quedaron por unos instantes con el mismo semblante en el rostro, hasta que ella volvió a decir – _Disculpa… _– un poco apenada – _Quisiera refrescarme un poco…!?_ – él la mira de cierta manera, que la hace comprender que no entiende lo que trata de decirle, así que completa – _El tocador de Damas!?_

– _Oh sí… lo siento! _– tocándose con las yemas de los dedos en la frente, por un breve instante – _Está por allá! _– indicándole con el dedo a donde dirigirse. Ella asiente con la cabeza y va hacia el lugar, mientras un tipo se acerca a éste y sentándose junto a él, para preguntarle sin que nadie le escuche

– _Ella es la chica?_

– _Parece ser que sí! _– responde y aún con su mirada, por el lugar que la muchacha fue

– _Parece!? _– insiste el otro, con algo de molestia – _Sí no estás seguro, no debes de malgastar el tiempo con ella o realmente, perderemos a la persona que estamos esperando! _– reclamándole enérgicamente aunque en voz baja, para que nadie les oiga – _Sabes que es muy importante encontrarla… _– con esas palabras, hace que lo vea con bastante enojo, estremeciéndolo por completo, antes de que con su respuesta casi provocara, que se hiciera pipí del miedo (jaja). Entre tanto una joven distinta, más o menos de la misma edad de nuestra amiga, la abordó dentro del tocador

– _Es usted amiga de Mordreth? _– Aurea le mira intrigada por el reflejo del espejo – _Responda por favor_!

– _Yo… acabo de conocerlo… _– dando media vuelta y quedar de frente a ella

– _Pues es mejor que se aleje de él… _– colocándose tan cerca de ella, que pensó que la besaría o en el mejor de los casos, trataría de agredirla con algún objeto o sólo con sus manos, puños o codos – _Es un hombre malo y no le traerá más que problemas! _– acercándose más, que casi sus labios podían tocarse y las miradas bien clavadas, la una en la otra; antes de que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, las distrajera un momento y al voltear de nuevo a la chica, ésta ya no estaba, dejando muy nerviosa a la Dorada, que volvió a recargarse en el lavabo y ver su expresión en el espejo

– _Sé bien lo que estoy haciendo… _– tomándolo por la ropa del pecho – _Sí no confías en mí, es mejor que te vayas y tú mismo la busques; haber si tanta suerte tienes! _– empujándolo para que éste caiga al suelo, a un metro de él

– _Yo fui quién te habló de esos pergaminos… _– rápidamente lo levanta del suelo, jalándolo fuera del lugar

– _No vuelvas jamás a mencionarlo frente a cualquier persona, porque te juro que serán las últimas palabras que salgan de tu boca! _– volviendo aventarlo lejos de él – _Ahora déjame solo! _– indicándoselo con la cabeza y al ver que no hace nada, le grita – _Lárgate! _– así el muchacho, presuroso se incorpora y de igual forma, se aleja de ahí. Éste vuelve y ve que su acompañante, está de regreso y sus órdenes han sido ya servidas – _Siento mucho haberla dejado así por unos instantes, pero tenía que arreglar un pequeño asunto con una persona…_

– _Lamento mucho interrumpir sus ocupaciones! _– levantándose de inmediato y a punto de tomar su mochila

– _No tiene nada de qué disculparse… _– tomándole del brazo para que no se vaya – _No era nada importante, así que por favor quédese! _– sin soltarla y la expresión en sus ojos, era hasta cierto punto amigable y cálida

– _Está bien! _– sentándose de nuevo y moviendo ligeramente el brazo, para que él la suelte

– _Entonces… y dónde vive su amigo?_

– _Él… _– dando un trago a su café, para pensar en una respuesta rápida, pero evasiva al mismo tiempo – _Él vive en el siguiente pueblo…_

– _Eso sí qué es raro!? _– interrumpe éste – _Ya que el más próximo a éste, está por lo menos a unos tres o cuatro días de distancia… y sólo se llega ahí caminando! _– ella vuelve a tomar de su bebida, evitando un comentario más – _Vaya! _– expresa él con algo de asombro y metiéndose un pedazo de ese pie, a la boca, a lo que ella se le queda viendo muy intrigada y Mordreth, al ver eso – _Sí que eres una chica muy difícil y demasiado reservada!_ – después de tomarse un momento y suspirar, al fin responde

– _Lo siento… pero estoy pasando por tiempos mucho muy complicados en mi vida y… no quiero decir con esto, que es una excusa para mi comportamiento; así que lo mejor será que me vaya!_

– _No espera! _– nuevamente pone su mano sobre la de ella, para detenerla – _Desde el primer momento en que te vi, me di cuenta de que estás pasando por una etapa muy dura…_

– _Qué es lo que dices? _– se molesta y pone de pie para irse – _Cómo puedes decir eso sí nisiquiera me conoces? _– toma su mochila y sale del lugar, seguida por el joven

– _Espera… mira soy bueno para leer a las personas y si no te dije nada antes, fue para no asustarte ni incomodarte! _– ella se voltea hacia él con bastante más enojo y apunto de golpearlo, para que no la siguiera más

– _No sé realmente quién seas, ni qué es lo que pretendas; pero es mejor que me dejes en paz, porque de no ser así, te juro que te arrepentirás!_

– _Lo siento mucho! _– dice él al ver la actitud de ella – _En verdad que no quise incomodarte, pero por tu libro claramente pude darme cuenta, que necesitas ayuda para descifrar lo que hay en él! _– tras esas palabras, da la media vuelta para dejar a la chica, que lo mira alejarse; pero muy confundida, al notar que sí podría ser cierto eso, de que podía leer a las personas y estaba tan atorada, que necesitaba ayuda para entender más que el contenido del libro y del pergamino, que había dentro de él; porque éste poseía el mismo tipo de escritura, que el que lo resguardaba

– _Espera! _– le dice al fin y con la mirada gacha le expresa, mientras él sólo la escucha aún dándole la espalda, en espera de sus siguientes palabras – _Tienes mucha razón al decir que necesito ayuda para descifrar el contenido de ese libro… _– da un par de pasos al frente y él con la misma actitud de no verla – _Y realmente necesito traducir lo que hay en éste, para así poder ayudar a la persona más importante de toda mi vida! _– una lágrima corre lentamente por la mejilla izquierda de ella; en tanto él sólo la ha escuchado, finalmente le responde

– _Siento mucho oírte decir eso… _– mirándola finalmente – _Y creo poder ayudarte si así me lo permites! _– ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa y así se dirigieron a la casa de él

Pasaron el siguiente par de semanas trabajando en el libro, descifrando muchos pasajes que no se cuentan de la antigua Grecia, ya que en estos se habla en su mayoría de los Caballeros al servicio de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, que luchaban por proteger la paz en la tierra.

También dentro de ese libro se hablaba de la época más oscura que vivieron los Santos Atenienses, después de la anterior Guerra Santa contra Hades, en la cual sus enemigos menos poderosos, utilizaban los artes ocultos y oscuros de la magia, para cometer sus fechorías; sin embargo la mayoría de estos, no eran más que puros relatos ficticios y sin sentido, ya que de haber sido cierto alguno de ellos, el Gran Maestro les habría hablado de ellos en su momento; es por eso que no se explicaba a sí misma del por qué de esas narraciones.

De cualquier forma el libro contenía hechizos que hablaban de cómo resucitar a los muertos, hacerse más fuerte o incrementar los poderes o incluso, de cómo volverse inmortal; pero los ingredientes de estos para lograrlo, eran principalmente de tener fe en el resultado de los mismos, además de uno que otro elemento animal, vegetal o hasta mineral.

Conforme pasaban los días, Aurea poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Mordreth; porque por cada traducción que completaban, él tomaba nota de los conjuros a espaldas de ella, lo que le hizo pensar que aquella extraña chica, le decía la verdad. Fue por ello que una noche tras irse a dormir, utilizó por primera vez su poder psicoquinético para hacerse invisible, así como Mu lo hizo cuando conoció a Shiryu en Jamir.

Mientras Mordreth y su compinche Matías, platicaban en voz baja sobre los avances que habían logrado, hasta ese momento…

– _Qué has descubierto? _– le pregunta Matías a su cómplice – _Es ella la mujer?_

– _Lo es… _– responde sin quitar la vista de los papeles de ese día

– _Eso es todo?_

– _No! _– le mira con una ceja levantada y con soberbia – _Estoy seguro que ella tiene en su poder la parte faltante del pergamino, que es donde contiene el secreto para cruzar las puertas, hacia el otro mundo y poder llegar al Éstige, para bañarse con su agua; tal como Tetis lo hizo con Aquiles, siendo aún él un bebé!_

– _Y cómo lo sabes, ya lo has visto? _– ese par de preguntas le hicieron realmente molestarse con él, por lo que levanta un poco la voz

– _Es la última vez que te permito que me hables de esa forma… _– tomándolo por la ropa – _Ya que si te digo algo, es porque estoy seguro de ello; así que es mejor que dejes de actuar de esa forma o créeme que la próxima vez, no me tentaré el corazón y te mataré, aunque me digas que fuiste tú, el que encontró una de las partes de ese pergamino!_ – esas palabras a pesar que calaron al tipo, también le hicieron sentir miedo; ya que al fin entendió que él para Mordreth, no era más que un peón en su juego – _Haz entendido?_

– _Sí! _– resignado

Entre tanto que los observaba, Aurea se dio cuenta de que él era más que sólo un historiador, como le había dicho; lo único que no lograba entender, era cómo supo él como hablarle, para hacerla creer en sus palabras y que sus intenciones, eran sinceras o incluso, cómo pudo el saber que ella tenía en su poder, tal pergamino…

– _Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y creer en sus palabras!? _– se decía así misma y muy molesta – _Pero eso me pasa por bajar la guardia, sólo por el dolor que siento y más en los momentos, en que el Santuario necesita de mayor fortaleza, de los pocos guerreros que quedamos! _– reflexionando un momento, suspira – _Ahora que sé lo que él pretende, tendré que robarle esa parte del pergamino, irme a Jamir y terminar lo que empecé, pero sin él!_

Una vez decidida a llevar acabo su plan, esperó a que entrara un poco más la noche y de esa forma, tras robar el pergamino que él poseía, pudo desaparecer entre la oscuridad a su alrededor y llegar hasta la Torre, sin que éste la siguiera.

Tras haber logrado su cometido, llegó hasta la Tumba de la Armadura, ya que al ser su primera vez en teletransportarse en largas distancias, no consiguió llegar hasta la Mansión.

Los espíritus que custodian el puente para llegar hasta la Torre, uno a uno se fueron haciendo presentes, hasta que uno de ellos le dijo…

– _Quién eres tú? _– con voz algo tétrica; pero lo que más estremeció a la joven, fue ver que era una calavera, la que le hablaba – _Contesta… quién eres tú?_

– _Mi… mi nombre… es Aurea y necesito llegar… hasta la mansión de Mu…_

– _No tienes ninguna apariencia de ser un Caballero al servicio de Athena, como nosotros… _– responde con el mismo tono de voz – _Así que no podrás ver al Señor Mu!_

– _Claro que no podré verlo, por qué él no está ahí! _– con cara de "Dah!", por lo que hace que la misma calaca, voltee a ver a sus compañeras, que le contestan en voz baja y cerrando el círculo, para dialogar sobre el asunto

– _Eso es cierto… _– una de ellas

– _Pero cómo supo que él no está ahí? _– cuestiona otra de ellas

– _Debe de conocerlo o ser un Santo Ateniense, igual que nosotros… _– agrega una más – _Ya que es la única explicación de que sepa, que él no está!?_

– _Quieren dejar de secretearse y dejarme pasar… _– atrayendo la atención de éstas de nuevo a ella – _No tengo más tiempo que perder, ya que me urge llegar a la Torre!_

– _Sólo hay una forma para que llegues hasta allá… y esa es venciéndonos! _– tomando su posición para atacar a la Dorada

En ese momento Aurea recordó, lo poco que Mu le había hablado de ese lugar; por lo que hizo exactamente lo que él le indicó que debería de hacer, en caso de que tuviera que ir hasta allá alguna vez sin él.

Respiró profundamente, colocó sus manos como en rezo (tal cual lo hace Shaka) y elevando su cosmos, dejó que éste explotara en todas direcciones, dejando fuera de combate a los espíritus en el acto…

– _Tú eres más que sólo una visitante o conocida del alquimista!? _– la que se podría decir que era la calavera líder de ellas, expresa

– _Claro que no soy sólo una más de las que lo conoce… yo soy su Esposa! _– dice muy decidida

– _Su esposa? _– expresa otra de ellas desde el piso y es cuando ella les muestra una foto, donde están ella, Mu y Kiki

– _Así que déjenme pasar de una vez por todas, ya que es muy urgente que llegue hasta allá! _– abrieron paso al tiempo que pareciera que la misma luna, aceptaba la verdad de sus palabras; por lo que con el resplandor de sí misma, le dejó ver el puente y lo cruzara sin problemas

Por fin llegó hasta la ansiada Mansión, que estaba ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna y al ver, que no había puertas más que las del segundo, tercero y quinto piso, sin contar todas las ventanas del segundo al quinto piso, pero ni una sola en la planta baja.

Era la primera vez que la chica llegaba hasta ese lugar, que con la penumbra en el lugar y el ambiente fresco que había en ese momento, hizo que la chica se enamorara del sitio; tal como sí llegara hasta la tierra prometida, tras una gran travesía por el inhóspito Sahara y toparse, con el más hermoso de los Oasis y saciar la inmensa sed, que se tenía por todo el camino.

Después de admirar la Mansión, se teletransportó al segundo piso, en busca del pequeño Kiki; pero al ver que éste no estaba, continuó con los siguientes pisos para descubrir que el niño, no se encontraba en absoluto, en ninguna parte de la Torre…

– _Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese escuincle? _– pensaba ella mientras ponía su equipaje sobre la cama del último piso, la cual tenía todo el aspecto de ser la habitación donde su marido, había dormido durante todos esos años fuera del Recinto – _Bueno, es mejor que duerma de una vez y mañana lo buscaré… _– sacando su ropa para dormir de su mochila – _Sólo espero que no ande muy lejos, ya que no quiero alejarme mucho de la Torre y perderme en el inter! _– recostándose al fin en la cama, en la cual y a pesar de que hacía mucho que no estaba ahí, conservaba levemente el aroma del Dorado de Aries…

Ya por la mañana y con los rayos del sol pegándole directamente en la cara, la chica se despertó toda lampareada. Dejó la cama y caminó hasta el balcón, mirando hacia el paisaje montañoso que rodeaba todo el lugar, sin contar que pareciera que la niebla cubría la parte inferior del mismo, como un tapete hecho de algodón, lo cual la hizo sentir que estaba en el mismo cielo; tanto que por unos instantes es como si estuviera más cerca de su amado; por lo que las lágrimas brotaron de golpe, sin ella lograra evitarlo…

– _Cómo quisiera que estuvieras ahora aquí… _– se dijo en voz baja – _Tu voz y tus consejos, me vendrían muy bien en éste momento! _– vistiendo una de las camisas de él y aspirando lo que quedaba del aroma de éste

Dejó ese piso, después de vestir sus ropas de entrenamiento y buscó por toda la Mansión, donde podría estar Kiki; pero lo único que halló, fue el pequeño rastro de que él no había estado en ese lugar, por lo menos en un par de días. Después de comer algo de lo que llevaba consigo, entró en la biblioteca que estaba en el primer piso y cerca de medio día, al fin encontró el libro que tanto necesitaba, de tal forma que pudo fácilmente traducir todo el texto, de ambos pergaminos; ya que aparte de utilizar un lenguaje antiguo, también usaba códigos para dificultar, la trascripción de estos.

Lo primero que hizo después de pegarlo, fue traducirlo lo más pronto posible, ya que tenía miedo de que Mordreth pudiese hallarla y quitárselo de las manos, despojándola de la única oportunidad que hasta ese momento, se le había presentado para liberar a su amado y compañeros de batalla.

Primero hablaba de un lugar, donde varios picos se elevaban más allá de las nubes, que es donde las almas de los muertos descansaban y que sus puertas, estaban selladas por un gran poder; pero sólo sí se es lo suficientemente puro de corazón, podría cruzar al inframundo, sin quedar atrapado en el viaje.

El siguiente párrafo parecía estar cortado, ya que sólo decía: _" Y de Éstige, revivirá o volverá inmortal, aquel que sea bañado con ésta poción! "_;lo que hizo pensar a la Amazona que sólo con eso, podría volver a sus amigos a la vida; ya que según cuenta la leyenda, Tetis convirtió a su hijo Aquiles en un ser inmortal, tras bañarlo en dicha agua, siendo sólo su talón su única debilidad, al haberlo ella sostenido por éste, cuando lo sumergió ahí. El problema ahora era descifrar cual era el lugar al que el pergamino se refería y dentro del libro, no había una sola pista por donde empezar, ya que por más que analizaba el texto, no tenía el mayor sentido para ella…

– _Sí tan sólo estuviera ese pequeño soquete… _– mirando hacia el frente y por una de las ventanas de la Torre – _Ya que siempre dos cabezas, piensan mejor que una! _– suspirando se levanta y camina hacia la ventana

Se quedó mirando a través de ésta, el paisaje por un rato, antes de decidir hacer una pausa para refrescarse, comer algo más y alejar por unos instantes de su mente, todo lo que la agobiaba; sin contar que aún le preocupaba el hecho de que Mordreth, no se detendría hasta encontrarla de nuevo y quitarle, lo que a él le pertenecía.

Le dio muchas vueltas aquellas palabras en su mente, tanto que pensó que se volvería loca; sin mencionar con el dolor de cabeza, que se provocó al forzarse a sí misma a resolver el misterio, que envolvía aquella frase: _" Donde las almas de los muertos descansan y sus puertas están selladas por un gran poder "_…

– _Ahhhhhh! _– enmarañándose el cabello con los dedos por la desesperación, que eso le causaba – _Tengo dos opciones… _– levantándose y mirando de nuevo al sol, que estaba apunto de ocultarse detrás de las lejanas montañas – _Sí no logro descifrarlo yo sola, tendré que regresar con Mordreth y utilizarlo para hallar la respuesta o… esperar a que Kiki regrese y con su ayuda, talvez resolver todo el acertijo! _– suspiraba, al tiempo que contemplaba los últimos momentos del sol, antes de perderse en el horizonte imperfecto frente a ella – _Lo mejor sería regresar al Santuario y buscar otra forma de poder volverlos a la vida!_

Resignada fue a descansar, ya que se sentía completamente agotada, de haber estado usando su cabeza más de lo normal (cómo me quiero y me apoyo///); pero le fue un tanto cuanto difícil conciliar el sueño; aunque era mucho el cansancio que sentía, porque no es fácil apagar el cerebro, cuando él está trabajando en algo, que nos preocupa y ocupa en cada respiración.

Después de dar varias vueltas a la cama, como su cabeza lo hacía con aquel problema, cayó en un profundo sueño, buscando el consuelo en los pocos días felices que vivió junto a Shion, después de la partida de Mu a Jamir…

– _Maestro… _– ella entró la habitación donde él dormía, para acomodar la ropa lavada del mismo – _Lamento interrumpirle, pero le traigo su ropa limpia! _– dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella supuso que él correspondió, al no poder verla por la máscara que éste usaba, en aquel entonces. Acomodó las prendas en silencio mientras él continuó, escribiendo en un papel – _Disculpe… querido Maestro, le está escribiendo una carta a Mu? _– acercándose ella con suavidad, al igual que su tono de voz – _Es que me gustaría mandarle una carta y saber de él!_

– _No hija… _– le responde, poniendo la pluma en el tintero – _Es una carta para mi viejo amigo Dohko, que vive en cinco picos!?_

– _Dohko!? _– extrañada le pregunta, ya que era la primera vez que le oía hablar de él – _Quién es ese amigo del que habla? _– aún era pequeña y los días para la llegada de Athena, estaban próximos por cumplirse

– _Es un amigo que conocí hace muchísimos años atrás… _– cargándola y sentándola en sus piernas, como pocas veces lo hacía – _Él peleó a mi lado hace mucho tiempo…_

– _Él también es un Caballero? _– emocionada y a la vez sorprendida, por las palabras de su mentor – _Y por qué no está él aquí en el Santuario?_

– _Sí hija, él también es un Santo de Athena y se encuentra en una misión muy importante, que nuestra misma Diosa le encomendó, desde las épocas inmemorables! _– confundiendo más a la pequeña, que no entendía bien del todo todavía, como se manejaban las cosas en ese lugar – _Él es el encargado de vigilar el sello, que mantiene encerradas las almas de los Masei… los 108 Espectros y guerreros del Dios Hades y enemigo de Athena también! _– baja al suelo a la niña y con una pequeña palmada en sus pompitas – _Anda ve y termina con tus obligaciones, porque recuerda que tienes que estudiar, ya que mañana te haré un examen!_

– _Pero Maestro… _– con algo de disgusto y berrinche

– _No Señorita, nada de peros! _– con tono firme – _Hace días que has estado flojeando y no has entrenado bien, ni tampoco estudiado lo suficiente y Mu, ya no está para ayudarte! _– ella cuelga sus hombros y resignada le responde

– _Está bien Ticherito, me podré a estudiar! _– sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa forma, lo cual más que molestarle le dio gracia, por la manera y matiz en que se lo dijo, por lo cual dejó que le dijera así las veces que ella quisiera, de ahí en adelante

– _Ticherito… _– susurro y continuó su carta a su querido amigo

Ya por la mañana y con la mente un poco más despejada, recordó lo que había soñado, cosa que la hizo saltar de golpe de la cama y correr ha investigar, en el extraño libro que la había llevado a todo eso…

– _No cabe duda que los sueños pueden ser la respuesta a nuestras preguntas, incluso de aquellas que no hacemos y de las cuales tenemos miedo, de saber la respuesta! _– expresó mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas, para encontrar lo que buscaba; hasta que halló un dibujo donde se veía la Torre de los Masei, con la cual pudo darse cuenta de que la descripción de la que el pergamino hablaba, era exactamente a la que estaba dibujada en ese libro y al leer, la inscripción en la parte inferior del dibujo – _Torre Masei, donde Athena selló las almas de los 108 espectros muertos, en su batalla contra el Rey del Meikai, Hades! _– leyó de nuevo la traducción del pergamino – _Donde las almas de los muertos descansan y sus puertas están selladas, por un gran poder_! – reflexionando con la vista puesta al frente, colocó tanto el libro como el pergamino en la mesa – _Los muertos… son los 108 Espectros de Hades y el sello de gran poder, se refiere al sello que Athena puso, para que estos permanecieran encerrados ahí… _– levantándose de la silla – _Pero… sí esa es la puerta de la que habla, para llegar al otro mundo y no quedar atrapado en el proceso, debió ser destruida cuando los Masei, quedaron libres al romperse el sello de nuestra Diosa! _– sin dudarlo más, tomó ambos libros, los pergaminos y tras comer algo al tiempo que se vestía, se preparó para su nuevo viaje, rumbo a su destino desconocido…

* * *

**Nota: _Los sueños pueden ser la respuesta a nuestras preguntas, incluso de aquellas que no hacemos y de las cuales tenemos miedo, de saber la respuesta! _Frase célebre de Fox Mulder, en uno de los capítulos de la 3ra o 4ta temporada. La verdad es que no recuerdo bien cual de ellas es, ni el nombre del capítulo . sorry!**

**Hola!**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de éste fic y nos sean malos y dejenme aunque sea de perdis un tomataso, para saber que piensan TnT!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Jajaja, me gustó eso de los Electrizante y lo Denso de los ultimos dos capítulos, jajaja graicas por su comentario. Ps tardará un poquito en saber que pasa con Mu Sama, ya que en los proximos caps (que de hecho es uno en tres partes) es un regreso al pasado, para descifrar por qué es que está pasando todo esto .! ****Salu2 amiga y espero que usté también se la esté pasando monito... smuack, smuack, basho basho!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	10. Un Viaje al Pasado, Donde Todo Comenzó 2

**CAPITULO IX: UN VIAJE AL PASADO; DONDE TODO COMENZÓ Parte II. El Agua de la Inmortalidad**

Habían pasado al menos dos días, cuando por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos y desde uno de los picos, el que se destruyó, al liberarse los sirvientes de Hades…

– _Al fin llegué! _– limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo – _Creí que después de la perdida que me di entre la niebla, jamás lograría encontrar la dichosa Torre o incluso, salir de la misma!_ – saca su cantimplora y toma un buen trago de agua (la verdad es que era coca–cola .) – _Si me teletransporto hasta allá desde aquí, terminaré más rápido con esto y podré regresar al fin Santuario, para liberar a mis amigos de su encierro, de una vez por todas! _– sonriendo – _Ya quiero ver a Mu! _– con su carita toda sucia, más se le notaba la tristeza en la misma y la vidries, en los ojos; pero aún así con algo de picardía

Llegó en un segundo y buscó en todo alrededor, de lo que quedaba aún en pie de la mencionada estructura, la dichosa puerta de la que el pergamino hablaba; no obstante no pudo hallarla con facilidad, ya que por tanta niebla y falta de luz hacia la misma, no le facilitó en absoluto la búsqueda de la ésta.

Ya desesperada y a punto de darse por vencida, se sentó en una roca espaldas a la Torre, tratando de recuperar la serenidad y tras hacerlo, sacó una bolsa con fruta seca, de manzana y durazno para calmar la solitaria, que ya la tenía harta también.

Mientras comía, sentía un frío que le pegaba justo en el trasero, al mismo tiempo que pareciera que le recorría como un fuerte escalofrío, con cada viento que la envolvía…

– _No me importa nada de lo que digan! _– de una de las bolsas de su mochila, sacó un objeto en color negro – _Pero yo me voy a fumar un cigarrito, que mucha falta me hace!_ – así de su cigarrera, saca un tabaco y al momento de tratar de prenderlo con su encendedor, el aire no se lo permite. Así intenta un par de veces más, hasta que haciendo una buena casita, logra mantenerlo encendido y dar el primer "golpe" de su vicio (la verdad es que se me antojó uno ahorita juju) – _Pero qué trabajo me costó! _– aspirando de nuevo – _Raro, porque no se siente más que un aire que pega de vez en cuando!_ – tras dar otro "sorbo" más, puso su mano a un lado de la roca en la que estaba sentada y al fin darse cuenta, para dónde es que corría el humo del cigarro, lo que le llamó mucho la atención – _Pero qué rayos!?_

Se levanta de la roca y trata de buscar sólo con la vista, la fuente de dicha corriente; sin embargo al no hallarla, decidió hacerlo con ayuda de su encendedor, por lo que pudo dar con la entrada, que tanto necesitaba localizar…

– _Vaya… por fin! _– recoge sus cosas y emprende de nuevo su camino

La puerta frente a ella, tenía un círculo con una estrella en medio y hojas de laureles (parecido al medallón de Shun, pero sin la inscripción de ese). Le empuja con fuerza y tras el clásico sonido de arrastre de la piedra, puede adentrarse. Saca su lámpara de mano, ya que no entra nada de luz por culpa de la neblina y por eso, sólo hay completa oscuridad.

El viento, proviene de algo más debajo de donde está en ese momento y es, lo que la invita adentrarse todavía más. Al frente puede ver las escaleras, que la llevarán a la parte inferior del lugar…

– _Se supone que la puerta tendría algún sello de Athena o algo así por el estilo! _– se dice a si misma, alumbrando a su derecha e izquierda, para ver que más es lo que había a sus alrededores – _Talvez se haya roto al mismo tiempo que el otro perdió su poder! _– cavila en voz alta – _Me siento como Indiana Jones en alguna de sus tantas expediciones… _– sonriendo un momento – _Sólo espero que no me encuentre con arañas, alacranes, víboras o cualquier otro animal rastrero! _– u.u un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, haciéndola saltar al instante – _Ay cañón! _– moviéndose toda para quitarse esa sensación de la espalda

Comienza su descenso escaleras abajo y tras un buen de peldaños, por fin llega a otra cámara, la cual estaba alumbrada por cuatro antorchas, que parecían no apagarse nunca. Se acerca a la otra puerta frente a ella, que tenía el mismo símbolo del círculo, la estrella y los laureles, sin la leyenda de "Tuyo por Siempre", pero sí había otra inscripción la cual decía:

_De no ser puro de corazón, a partir de éste punto, _

_abandona toda la fe y esperanza que tengas,_

_ya que te perderás en la oscuridad de tu corazón, _

_llevándote hasta lo más profundo del infierno!_

La joven se quedó pensando un momento, en las palabras que ahí estaban plasmadas…

– _Se parece algo a lo que se supone que dice en la Puerta al Inframundo! _– tragando algo de saliva – _Bueno, eso quiere decir que estoy en el lugar correcto!_ – suspira y decidida a empujar la puerta, por último expresa – _Talvez no sea muy pura de corazón, pero qué más da sí ahora, ya estoy viviendo mi propio infierno! _– tras esas palabras, abre la puerta y así ver frente así misma, el destino final de su viaje

Entre tanto, en la cabaña donde Mordreth está con su compinche, Matías…

Ambos observan el camino que ha seguido la joven Amazona, hasta aquel recóndito lugar, a través del agua contenida en un caldero; ya que después de que ésta abandonó sin previo aviso dicho lugar, Mordreth anduvo como loquito buscándola, hasta que por fin pudo hallarla con ese hechizo de localización…

– _Muy bien… _– con malicia expresa al ver lo que ella está haciendo – _Una vez que hayas conseguido el agua del Éstige y regreses con ella, me apoderaré de ésta y te mataré, para que no continúes viviendo tu propio infierno, tal como lo piensas! _– riendo maléficamente, mientras su acompañante, sólo le mira al tiempo que se dice así mismo

– _Y cuando eso suceda, yo seré quién te aniquile por como me has tratado y al fin, recibiré la recompensa que tanto he soñado! _– sonriendo de la misma manera

La escena frente a la joven Dorada, no era para nada como se lo imaginaba. Primero que nada, pareciera que había un cielo muy rojo y con matices anaranjados y amarillos, como el de cualquier hermoso y despejado atardecer. Había muchos árboles frente a ella, con cierto aire de densa neblina detrás de ellos, que no le permitía poder visualizar lo que había más allá de estos. A pesar de que el ruido normal de la naturaleza estaba ausente en el cuadro, se escuchaba un cierto murmullo, que la hacía dudar y al mismo tiempo, le picaba la curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba. Caminó con cautela entre la maleza y los arbustos, que se atravesaban a su paso, hasta que por fin al cruzarlos, pudo ver lo que era un hermoso y cristalino lago, totalmente apacible, que reflejaba los colores que adornaban el cielo de aquel misterioso lugar…

– _Realmente éste será el Éstige? _– mirando con mucha incredulidad, todo lo que sus ojos podían abarcar – _Según yo, debe de ser más lúgubre! _– de su mochila saca el libro y busca el pasaje, que habla del inframundo y la descripción que ahí viene y la que está frente a ella, son completamente diferentes – _Chispas, creo que tengo un grave problema! _– con sus ojos vidriosos y su boca a punto del puchero, mira hacia el frente – _Sí éste no es el lugar que estoy buscando… dónde diablos estoy!? _– cae de rodillas al suelo, soltando su mar de lágrimas al puro estilo de Serena Tsukino; cuando se escucha una voz fémina detrás de ella

– _Pero qué escandalosa eres!? _– al oírla, rápidamente voltea hacia ésta – _Hace mucho que no recibíamos ninguna visita y después de tanto tiempo, lo que nos mandan es una escuincla llorona!_

– _Óyeme tú! _– poniéndose de pie en menos de un segundo y furiosa le dice – _Yo no soy ninguna escuincla llorona!_

– _Ah no? _– cruzándose de brazos – _Entonces por qué estabas chillando!?_

– _Bueno… eso… este… pues… es… que… pues… yo…_

– _Lo ves, eres una escuincla chillona! _– Aurea sólo puso cara de " ¬.¬ "

– _Déjame en paz! _– fue lo único que se le ocurre decirle e indignada

– _Eso sí que no se va a poder! _– a lo que Fantito la mira suspicazmente – _Mira! _– da un par de pasos hacia ella – _Yo soy una arpía! _– la joven abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa – _Pero no te preocupes… _– con si no se tratara de nada en especial – _Al menos no por el momento! _– susurra

– _Qué dijiste?_

– _Nada, nada! _– con una gran sonrisa, lo cual hace que la chica sienta algo de repulsión hacia ésta – _Yo custodio éste lugar! _– sigue mirándola con intriga – _Por lo que no puedo dejar que personas como tú, anden vagando sólo así porque sí; así que anda, deja te llevo hasta la línea donde tomarás la barca, que te llevará a tu juicio y recibas tu castigo o lo que sea que te toque! _– la Amazona parpadea un par de veces, mucho más confundida

– _No entendí nada! _– al fin le dice y la otra cae de espaldas, tipo anime

– _Qué parte fue la que no entendiste? _– rápidamente de pie, le reclama

– _Ninguna! _– la otra casi se desmaya de nuevo – _Es que no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando!? _– y antes de que le diga algo más – _Como podrás ver, yo no estoy muerta y no llegué hasta aquí, como el resto de la gente! _– le explica, confundiendo a la arpía – _Yo llegué por la "Puerta" de los Masei! _– expresando con todo y el ademán de las comillas, además de señalar el lugar por donde llegó – _Y sólo vengo por un poco del agua del Éstige, para llevarla de vuelta al Mundo exterior!_

– _Ahhhhhh! _– al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba hablando la muchacha – _Tú eres una más de las que está buscando la inmortalidad!_

– _No! _– con decisión le interrumpe

– _Ah no!? _– O.o – _Entonces… para qué haz venido hasta aquí?_

– _No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta, pero te diré que la necesito para ayudar a unas personas, que murieron y están siendo castigadas injustamente! _– el ente le mira suspicaz e incrédulo

– _Leíste la inscripción en la puerta, antes de cruzarla!?_

v_Sí por qué? _– con tono de "Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

– _Claramente describe que si no eres puro de corazón, te perderás en la oscuridad y profundidad del infierno!_

– _NO! _– afirma ella – _Específicamente decía: De no ser puro de corazón, a partir de éste punto, abandona toda la fe y esperanza que tengas, ya que te perderás en la oscuridad de tu corazón, llevándote hasta lo más profundo del infierno!_ – provocando que le salte la vena a la mujer

– _Bueno como sea, la idea es la misma! _– expone con enfado

– _Oh perdón! _– chocando sus índices

– _Ya está bien! _– desesperándose más por la situación – _Sí lo que quieres es el agua del Éstige, adelante… ahí está! _– señalándole el "lago" – _Pero déjame decirte que si no eres pura o digna de poder llevártela, jamás saldrás de aquí y serás toda mía! _– Aurea abrió enormemente sus ojos, antes de cuestionarle

– _A qué te refieres con ser toda tuya… _– acercándose como para que le secretee – _Porque déjame decirte, que yo no bateo chueco y aparte estoy casada… bueno soy viuda… pero eso ahora no importa! _– esas palabras hicieron que le hirviera la sangre, antes de gritarle como sí quisiera comérsela en el acto, haciendo a la Amazona chiquitita y ella grandototota

– _SER TODA MÍA, NO SE REFIERE A COSAS SEXUALES… SI NO A QUE SERÉ LIBRE DE HACERTE LO QUE YO QUIERA Y CON ESO ME REFIERO, A TORTURARTE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! _– tomando aire bastante agitada, por los gritotes al exponerle ese hecho

– _Ohhh perdón… _– chocando nuevamente sus dedos – _Más vale preguntar y saber, que suponer y errar! _– la fulana se estaba poniendo aún más roja del coraje – _Ya está bien… ya entendí! _– saca su cantimplora y después de tomar un par de tragos más del agua que todavía llevaba, tira el resto para llenarla con el líquido que fue a buscar. Al terminar, regresa y toma de nuevo su mochila e introduce en ésta, el recipiente, asegurándose antes de que está bien cerrado; mete también en la bolsa, el libro y lista para partir – _Bueno, ya me voy! _– extendiéndole la mano – _Me dio gusto conocerte! _– y para sí misma – _Aunque espero jamás en la vida volver a verte! _– y al notar que no le dará la mano – _Uy perdón! _– se encamina hacia el camino que la llevó ahí, sintiendo y cerciorándose cómo es que el arpía, está detrás suyo – _Qué haces? _– deteniéndose y girando hacia ella

– _Siguiéndote… qué no es obvio!?_

– _Sí, pero por qué!?_

– _Ya te lo dije, si no eres pura de corazón… _– haciéndole eco en sus palabras

– _Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé; seré tuya por la eternidad! _– suspira mientras cuelga los hombros y continúa su camino, hasta que llegan al pie de la puerta por donde entró – _Bueno, ahora sí te dejo! _– sonriente y segura de poder salirse con la suya, da un par de pasos antes de detenerse, voltear a ella y – _Sólo una cosa más, antes de irme!_

– _Qué? _– o.O extrañada

– _Realmente Aquiles era tan apuesto como dicen que era!? _– con un índice cerca de su boca y sus ojos con gran interrogación en ellos, por lo que la joven arpía se va de espaldas – _Porque déjame decir que el actor que hace el papel de éste, en la película de Troya…_ – suspirando – _Ay… papito Pitt! _– como sí sus ojos se hicieran dos corazones, sonríe estúpidamente, provocando con esto que la fulana, estalle del coraje

– _CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR PENSANDO EN ÉSTE MOMENTO EN ESE TIPO DE COSAS!? _– echando rayos y centellas por los ojos y oídos – _QUÉ NO VES LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE TE ENCUENTRAS… Y A MÍ ME PUEDE IMPORTAR UN BLEDO QUE SEAS O NO, PURA DE CORAZON Y DESCUARTIZARTE EN ÉSTE MISMO INSTANTE, POR TU INSOLENCIA!? _– claramente se le podía ver el humo que le salía de su cabeza

– _Uuuuuy perdooooooón! _– arrastrando sus palabras – _Pero qué ché genio; ya cásate! _– le expresa – _Sí te pregunté es porque tenía duda y si no sabes la respuesta, sólo necesitabas decírmelo! _– indignada retoma su camino y la bruja al ver que ésta, a pesar de que en su corazón albergaba odio, no tendría ningún problema para irse con el agua, ya que las intenciones que tenía para con ésta, eran completamente sinceras; es por ello, que no podía dejarla salirse con la suya y sacando sus garras y colmillos, la alcanza y jala por los cabellos para que no se vaya – _Óyeme… qué te pasa? _– al sentir como la arrastra de la cabellera, a unos metros de la salida

– _No puedo dejar que te lleves el agua! _– sorprendiendo a Fantito que pensó que podría irse fácilmente con ella – _Albergas mucho odio en tu corazón y aunque tus intenciones son puras, debes abandonar la fe y esperanza, ya que pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo!_

– _No… esto no puede estarme pasando!? _– piensa ella – _Qué haré ahora? _– tratando de safarse – _Ya llegué muy lejos como para dejar ahora, que ésta mendiga me impida continuar! _– en ese momento, ella la avienta y rodando varias veces por esa acción, termina por chocar con un árbol

– _Sólo te daré una oportunidad de que logres salir de aquí con vida… _– a pesar del dolor que sintió por el impacto, se levanta con un poco de trabajo –_ Y eso es, por las buenas intenciones que tienes para usar el agua; no obstante, si no logras vencerme, pasarás el resto de tu vida en el peor de los infiernos!_

La arpía se dejó ir contra ella a gran velocidad, a lo que la chica sólo alcanzó a esquivar por escasos centímetros, que de no ser así, muy bien le habría herido con sus garras. De cualquier forma la mujer, no se dio por vencida, así que volvió a embestirla y con una pequeña pelea, cuerpo a cuerpo, donde al final de ésta, la Dorada logró impactarla contra el mismo árbol que ella se estrelló, gracias a una fuerte patada, no sin antes recibir un buen arañazo en el estómago, el cual le comenzó a sangrar levemente y fue en ese momento, que reflexionó un poco en las palabras de la arpía…

– _Será un infierno de lava… o talvez el infierno de hielo! _– pensó la joven como tratando de decidir cuál de estos, sería el más apropiado para ella – _Pero qué burradas estoy pensando ahorita!? _– reclamándose al tiempo que una canción le viene a la mente en ese preciso instante…

_The winter here's cold, and bitter_

_It's chilled us to the bone_

_We haven't seen the sun for weeks_

_To long too far from home_

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go…_

– _Pero qué demonios es lo que estoy pensando ahora!? _– a pesar de que pareciera que su corazón, mente y alma, clamaban por expresar aquellas palabras, sabía que debía concentrarse en el problema que tenía frente a ella; pero aún así la canción continuaba, tal como debía de ser

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I could love you much better than this_

_Full of grace_

_Full of grace_

_My love…_

– _Puedo oír claramente tus pensamientos! _– le dice ella, al tiempo que escucha la rola como sí fuese desde un reproductor

_Its better this way, I said_

_Having seen this place before_

_Where everything we said and do_

_Hurts us all the more_

_It's just that we stayed, too long_

_In the same old sickly skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go…_

– _Con que te dejarás ir en la oscuridad!? _– no convencida de los pensamientos de ésta – _Dónde quedó tu fuerza y coraje!? _– al tiempo que le preguntaba esas mismas palabras se repetían

_If all of the strength_

_And all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I could love you much better than this_

_Full of grace… _

– _Ahora me doy cuenta de que tu intención, es revivir aquel que tanto amas y no puedes dejar ir… _– con bastante desconcierto en la voz y la actitud en su ser – _Aún así no entiendo por qué es que tu propósito hacia esto, continúa siendo tan puro!? _– expresa bastante confundida y molesta al mismo tiempo

_I know I could love you much better than this_

_It's better this way…_

– _Por que él, al igual que nuestros amigos, murieron defendiendo la paz en la Tierra, de las locas ideas del Dios Hades! _– responde con enojo también

– _Pero ellos murieron y dieron su vida por lo que creían; pero lo que tú pretendes hacer al revivirlos, es que ese sacrificio sea impuro y a la vez insignificante! _– le hace notar enérgicamente – _Sí reviviéramos a todos los que hacen un acto similar, entonces qué caso tendría el pelear desinteresadamente!?_

– _Tienes toda la razón al decir eso… y estoy conciente de ello!_ – llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, al recordar la sonrisa de su gran amor

– _Entonces por qué quieres hacerlo? _– le insiste – _Has reflexionado un momento, en lo que ellos pensarían de tú lograr revivirlos!?_

– _No sabes todo lo que he pensado desde aquel día… y te repito que estoy conciente de todo eso… _– tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz – _Pero ellos dieron su vida por preservar sus ideales y no es justo, que por proteger a todos los inocentes, a los niños y aquellos que aman incondicionalmente a su prójimo, ellos sufran un castigo divino… cuando los mismo Dioses, son los que provocaron todas esas batallas! _– cayendo de rodillas al piso – _Esas Deidades que nos dieron el libre albedrío, son las mismas que nos juzgan por querer proteger lo que más amamos, de una forma tan ruin y repulsiva, que no puedo aceptar que ellos continúen de esa forma! _– golpeando el suelo con fuerza – _Lo peor no es que hayan muerto, sino el encierro divino que los tiene atrapados!_

– _Ahora entiendo por qué es que tus intenciones no son egoístas… _– expone la mujer – _No es realmente que quieras revivirlos, sino liberarlos!_ – viéndola aún en el piso – _Pero no fui yo quién hizo las reglas, así que si no logras salir de aquí por tus propios medios, estarás atrapada por la eternidad! _– dándole a entender con esto que puede irse, cosa que para Aurea, no fue ningún problema

Una vez que cruzó la Puerta al Infierno, ésta se cerró detrás de ella como si se tratara de una eléctrica, a pesar de ser de roca pura. Subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y sin mirar atrás; recordando también lo que había pasado con Orfeo al regresar con Eurydice. Cuando salió al fin al exterior de aquella cámara, pudo respirar el aire puro que emanaba de todo ese lugar y otra frase, golpeó su mente al recordar a su amado Caballero Dorado, Mu de Aries…

_I__'ve tried so hard to tell myself there you're gone_

_But do you__'re still with me,_

_I__'ve been alone all along…_

Respiró profundo y recargada en la misma puerta, una vez que ésta se cerró detrás de ella. Revisó la herida que la arpía le hizo y tras curarse a sí misma y vendarse, retomó su camino de regreso al Recinto Sagrado en Grecia.

Mordreth seguía vigilando muy detenidamente, los pasos de Fantito y sabía, que era hora de llevar a cabo su plan y robarle tanto el pergamino, como el agua que había sacado de aquel lugar. Aún así, estaba consiente de que la chica, no se la entregaría fácilmente y si ella, era uno de los Santos que servían Athena, la pelea contra ésta no sería sencilla; por lo que tendría que hacer uso de sus poderes mágicos, para lograrlo…

* * *

**Nota: La canción en éste capítulo, es de Sarah McGlachlan con el título de Full Of Grace.**

**Hola!**

**Peldon, pero no sé que pasó que no podía entrar a mi cuenta pa actualizar el fic, pero al fin pude y aquí ta otro capítulo mas y seguimos en el flash back, que sólo falta uno mas n.n!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Gracias por tu comentario amiga y espero que te siga agradando este flash back! Tb se le quere arto y artos s****alu2! Smuack, smuack, basho basho!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos! ;D**

_**Tschüs!**_


	11. Un Viaje al Pasado, Donde Todo Comenzó 3

**CAPITULO IX: UN VIAJE AL PASADO; DONDE TODO COMENZÓ Parte III. Un Sueño Roto**

Fantito volvió al Santuario con la mayor premura y cautela posible, ya que lo que llevaba consigo podría ser lo que le daría fin, al tormento por el que sus amigos y amado pasaban, sin mencionar el suyo propio; ya que como lo dijo, lo peor no era la muerte, sino las torturas que ellos estaban viviendo.

Algo muy en su interior le decía que antes de que pudiese llegar a su casa, tendría un enfrentamiento con aquel de quién escapó; es por ello que lo mejor que podía hacer, era esconder su tesoro, en un lugar muy seguro y que sólo ella conociese, para que nadie pudiera hallarlo nunca.

Por primera vez en 16 años, regresó al lugar que la vio nacer y a la tumba de su madre, de quién apenas y recordaba de como era su rostro. Al llegar a la sepultura, sus pensamientos volvieron por unos momentos, aquel día en que conoció a Shion. Tras esos breves recuerdos, se acercó con un pequeño ramo de flores al lugar e hincándose, para quitar toda la hierba muerta que había por lo descuidado que estaba, al no recibir nada de visitas…

– _Hola madre! _– dijo después de colocar las orquídeas junto a la cruz – _Sé que no he venido a verte en mucho tiempo, pero… _– aunque reconocía que cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle, ella sabría bien que no era verdad – _No tengo excusa! _– completando su frase – _Sabrás que ahora… fui una mujer casada y que mi esposo, murió dando su vida para protegerme, al igual que a todos los que habitamos en el mundo!_ – brotando las lágrimas al expresar dichas palabras – _La verdad es que desde que te fuiste y hasta que acepté el amor que sentía por él; durante todo ese tiempo pensé, que jamás dejaría de sentirme sola e incompleta y volvería a ser feliz, como cuando tú y yo, estábamos juntas! _– su corazón se estremecía únicamente de recordar – _Pero ahora… me siento más perdida que nunca, que a veces hasta creo, que sólo soy un muerto en vida; pero ya no sé qué es peor… tan sólo morir por dentro o dejarme morir en serio, de una vez y para siempre! _– limpiando su rostro de todo llanto – _Como sea, no he venido aquí para hablarte de eso! _– saca una pequeña herramienta – _Necesito pedirte un favor… _– poniendo sus manos en rezo y cerrando los ojos – _Quisiera que me guardes esto por un tiempo, ya que tengo un enemigo que sé, que vendrá a buscarme y cuando lo haga, no quiero que encuentre lo que tanto trabajo me costó conseguir. Sabes que no tengo nadie más en quién confiar, así que te lo encargo mucho madre!_

Detrás de la cruz de la tumba comenzó a escarbar, para hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran, tanto el agua como el libro y el pergamino; envolviéndolos todos en una tela para que no se estropearan más o el agua, llegase a contaminarse. Después de enterrar todo, colocó unas piedras junto con más hierba para ocultar el hecho, de que recientemente se había escarbado allí…

– _Bueno madre… _– poniéndose de pie – _No te prometo venir a visitarte más seguido, pero sí te prometo que no pasará tanto tiempo, como lo fue hasta ahora! _– con un par de plegarias para su descanso eterno, terminó dando un beso en sus dedos, para luego depositarlo en la cruz – _Nos veremos después! _– así por fin, volvería a su hogar

Mordreth y Matías…

Se paseaban por la cuidad Ateniense, en busca de alguien que les pudiera decir en dónde encontrar el Santuario de Athena; sin embargo más de uno, los tachaba de locos y terminaban por ignorarlos.

A punto de volverse locos de verdad, entre la multitud y los puestos que había, lograron visualizar a la Amazona, que estaba tranquilamente comprando fruta. Discretamente se acercaron a ella, siendo uno de estos, el que la toma fuertemente por el brazo y le expresa…

– _Así que al fin nos reencontramos!? _– muy de cerca el uno del otro

– _Mordreth… _– algo nerviosa a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba – _Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

– _No te hagas la tonta! _– la gente se les quedaba viendo de forma extraña – _Vayamos a otro lugar para hablar!_

– _Pero… _– al ser jalada, apenas y logra colocar la bolsa de frutas sobre el resto – _Pero qué pasa?_

– _Ya te dije que no te hagas la tonta… quiero que me regreses lo que me robaste, antes de irte!? _– sabía bien a que se refería, pero hacerse que la virgen le hablaba, le era más fácil

– _No… sé de qué hablas!? _– le da una buena bofetada, cosa que le calienta la sangre y al segundo siguiente, se la regresa pero de un buen puñetazo, con el que le rompe el labio inferior – _Jamás vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma o te juro que te arrepentirás! _– Matías la sujetó por los brazos desde la espalda, para que no lo golpeara de nuevo

– _Maldita ramera! _– limpiándose la boca con el dorso, para con ese mismo, golpearla aún con más potencia, mientras el otro la sostenía con mucho más fuerza – _Ahora déjate de estupideces y regrésame el pergamino que me robaste, antes de irte!_

– _Yo no te robé nada! _– forcejea para soltarse, pero Matías le dobló uno de los brazos, que por poco y se lo zafa – _Suel…ta…me! _– apretando un ojo por el dolor que eso le causó, en tanto Mordreth la toma por el cuello, sujetándoselo con energía

– _Dónde está el pergamino? _– acercándose a ella, para que la vea directo a los ojos, a pesar del dolor que está sintiendo

– _Será mejor que me suelten… o se arrepentirán! _– y riéndose levemente por lo que la joven acababa de decirles – _No digan que no se los advertí! _– primero se teletransportó a espaldas de Mordreth y con un rayo de luz, le golpeó con fuerza, proyectándolo contra Matías y de esa forma, poder escapar, ya que no deseaba tener un enfrentamiento con ellos

Llegó a los pies del Santuario y sin que de verdad se lo esperara, ahí se encontraban ya ambos sujetos esperándola y ella al verlos, sólo sintió como sus calzoncitos le dieron vuelta y por poquito y se le caen, del asombro…

– _Pe… pero… cómo…? _– tan pasmada que le podían sacar los ojos, con mucho más facilidad de lo que lo hizo la Black Mamba, en Kill Bill 2, jajaja

– _No me digas que tú creías ser la única con poderes!? _– mofándose de ésta, misma que no le respondió – Ahora sí que estás en verdaderos problemas Señorita!

– _Ya te dije que no sé, de que me estás hablando? _– insistiendo en su inocencia

– _Entonces por qué te fuiste en medio de la noche?_

_– Ya te había dicho que sólo estaba de paso, de camino a visitar a un amigo!_

_– No es bueno que continúes mintiéndome! _– ya enojado – _Por que como lo dijiste… no dirás que no te lo advertí!_

– _Está bien… sí pelea quieres, pelea te daré!_ – finalmente decidida, toma su posición; le temblaban tanto las piernas por ser su primera batalla; pero no dejaría que un ser como él, se saliera con la suya y menos, por los momentos en los que estaban pasando; así que si era la única que podía detenerlo, pondría más que su corazón para lograrlo

Matías se alejó unos pasos, sólo para observar la contienda entre los dos chicos. El ambiente era apacible y sólo el suave aire, levantaba un poco la tierra del imperfecto lugar. Los dos muchachos se veían fijamente y hasta en el mismo viento, parecía interpretar con su leve chiflido, el sonido de una flauta, acompañada de dos guitarras acústicas, un bajo, un piano y una mandolina, para después susurrar…

_Soy malo, soy diabólico_

_Soy invierno, soy dolor…_

_Haré un desastre tu vida_

_Golpearé a tu esposo_

_Perderé a todos tus amigos_

_Y al final ganaré…_

_Así tú juegas al Comodín_

_Y yo jugaré al Payaso_

_Y me reiré cuando estés arriba_

_Y me reiré cuando caigas_

_A través de tus gritos que rompen el silencio_

_Oh ellos no, emitirán sonido…_

_Na na na na na na naaa…_

– _Espero que estés lista… _– le dice preparándose para atacarla de una vez por todas, al tiempo que pareciera que el viento continúa sólo interpretando el acompañamiento de dicha canción – _Por que pagarás muy caro tu traición!_

– _Todo éste alboroto por un maldito pergamino?_

– _Niña estúpida… _– lanzándose contra ella con fuerza, iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo – _Ese pergamino es la clave para el verdadero poder… _– lanzando puñetazos, patadas, codazos, cualquier tipo de ataque, con el que pudiera dañarla; no obstante ella, se defendía bastante bien – _O es que acaso crees que ese libro que cargabas y que contaba historias mitológicas, en ese extraño idioma; sólo fue hecho por casualidad!? _– ella acierta otro buen puñetazo en la boca de éste, rompiéndole el otro labio y del lado contrario, mientras el viento seguía susurrando, entre tanto ellos se miraban con enojo y con respiración algo agitada…

_Subiré, te tomaré_

_Te romperé, nunca te dejaré ir…_

_Dispararé a través de tus venas_

_Te volveré loca_

_Envenenaré tu aliento_

_Y te amaré hasta la muerte…_

– _Me importa poco el por qué es que se haya hecho ese libro! _– viendo como es que él se incorporaba, después de poner una rodilla en el piso, por el golpe y el viento todavía interpretaba el acompañamiento

– _Eres realmente así de estúpida?_

– _Qué dices? _– sorprendida ya que no esperaba que él dijera algo así

– _No tienes ni la fuerza, ni mucho menos el conocimiento, para poseer esa clase de poder! _– y al fin dice junto con el eco del viento…

_Así tú eres el Comodín_

_Y yo seré el Payaso_

_Y te reirás cuando estés arriba_

_Pero llorarás cuando caigas…_

_A través de tus gritos que rompen el silencio_

_Oh ellos no, emitirán sonido…_

_Na na na na na na naaa…_

– _Así que sólo soy un comodín en tu juego de querer conquistar al mundo… _– realmente molesta, pero decidida a terminar con ello de una vez por todas – _Pero créeme que de una forma u otra, seré yo quién te detenga a como de lugar! _– mientras el soplido del viento pareciera ésta vez interpretar sólo las notas del piano, para después dejar que la guitarra tocara las notas que le correspondían

– _Te arrepentirás! _– murmurando algo que pareciera ser latín pero a la vez no, saca una especie de polvo de un morralito atado a su cinturón, además de agregar…

_Oh… así tú juegas al Comodín_

_Y yo jugaré al Payaso_

_Y me reiré cuando estés arriba_

_Y me reiré cuando caigas_

_A través de tus gritos que rompen el silencio_

_Oh ellos no, emitirán sonido…_

_Na na na na na na naaa…_

Al terminar de repetir esas palabras, arrojó el polvo hacia la Amazona, que comenzó a toser como si se tratara de otra cosa. De repente empezó a sentirse un poco mareada y a la vez sin fuerzas, por lo que Mordreth no dudó en aprovechar. Primero la golpea fuertemente en la cara y después en el estómago, para luego patearla en el pecho y proyectarla en la roca, de la montaña en la que estaban.

Una vez que ésta se estampó, el mismo polvo la marea más y siente como es que sus energías, la abandonan. En ese momento, lo único que puede escuchar es la voz de Mordreth, que le pregunta insistentemente, después de haber vaciado su mochila y ver las pertenencias que ella, llevaba consigo…

– _Dónde pusiste el pergamino? _– ella siente la necesidad de decírselo, pero sabe que al hacerlo, las cosas se pondrían mucho peores, de cómo se encontraban ya, en ese momento – _Dime dónde escondiste el agua? _– le exige con más ahínco

– _Yo… yo… _– por más que trataba de resistirse, pareciera que aquellos polvos, más le incitaban a decir lo que más quería proteger

– _Dímelo de una vez o morirás lentamente! _– en ese momento el rostro de su amado frente a ella, apareció con esa sonrisa que la hacía tan feliz, con lo que logró sacar fuerzas dentro de sí y por fin responder

– _En mi mochila…_

– _Qué?_

– _En mi mochila encontrarás el mapa donde está lo que buscas! _– le dice por fin y Matías al escucharla pronunciar esas palabras, arremete con la daga que lleva consigo contra Mordreth, quien busca entre los bolsillos del morral; clavándosela por la espalda en el costado izquierdo un par de veces, antes de que éste volteara para apenas expresar

– _Trai…dor…_

– _No más que tú! _– y teniéndolo ya de frente, vuelve a encajársela en el estómago y dejando que éste cayera de frente

– _Gracias! _– le muestra la Amazona

– _No lo agradezcas aún! _– y con la misma daga, pretende herir a la chica que todavía está sentada en el suelo y al ver, que él pretende matarla también, con una buena patada se libra de la embestida, al tiempo que eleva sus cosmos, pero por lo débil que se encuentra, debido a los polvos que Mordreth le arrojó, sólo logra reunir la suficiente energía para que con ésta, pueda golpear a su enemigo con un rayo de luz, matándolo al instante; porque éste no llevaba nada que lo protegiese – _Lo logré! _– en voz baja, al ver que Matías está en el piso y sin vida

– _Aún… no cantes… victoria, mi estúpida… amiga! _– justo en ese momento puede ver que Mordreth sigue con vida

– _Como sea… _– responde ella – _Pero en el estado en el que te encuentras, tampoco llegarás muy lejos y créeme que yo, no seré quién te salve! _– levantándose lentamente

– _Talvez… pero tú… también morirás!_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Los polvos que inhalaste, no sólo eran para distraerte; sino por qué crees que te sientes tan débil? _– el asombro en los ojos de la chica se hizo presente, por lo que él rió levemente antes de decirle – _En menos de 10 minutos morirás y yo soy, el único que puede darte el antídoto! _– ella no respondió nada por unos segundos, hasta que por fin le dijo

– _Y de seguro lo que quieres a cambio, es el agua del Éstige y el pergamino… o me equivoco!?_

– _Ya nos vamos entendiendo!_

– _Pues ambos moriremos, porque Yo No Los Tengo!_ – y con las pocas fuerzas que a éste le restaban, formó una especie de luz que se convirtió en una espada tan real, que con sólo un par de movimientos de ésta, se podía escuchar claramente como cortaba el aire; aún así, la joven no se amedrentó y reunió lo más que pudo de su cosmos, antes de decirle con toda convicción

– _Serás la primera victima de la técnica, de la Casta de Aries! _– abre sus brazos – _Extinción de Luz Estelar! _– moviendo estos hacia el frente, dejando salir de la palma de ambas manos, muchas lucecitas que rodean y elevan el cuerpo de Mordreth, que nada pudo hacer con su arma para evitarlo; golpeándolo fuertemente y tras unos instantes, sólo se ve caer su espada que al chocar con el suelo, se hace polvo que el viento se lleva justo al instante; además de haber visto como el cuerpo de su rival, cayó por el precipicio, que estaba a espaldas de éste – _Ahora sí lo logré… aunque no me salió del todo bien la técnica! _– dejándose resbalar por la pared de roca de la montaña a sus espaldas, hasta quedar sentada

Sólo permanece en el sitio por un minuto, antes de regresar lo más rápido que pudiese al Santuario; ya que sí era verdad lo que Mordreth le había dicho del veneno, tenía que buscar el antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos del mismo.

Sabía bien que entre más rápido se moviera, el veneno recorrería más pronto todo su cuerpo; pero como no podía teletransportarse por lo debilitada que se sentía, continuó presurosa su camino al Santuario. Así que a pocos metros de que llegara a la Fuente de Athena, apenas y podía seguir caminando, por lo que al pasar los árboles que dan paso al pequeño laguito que rodea Star Hill (mismo del que su origen, es el de la Fuente), cayó desplomada dentro de él. Después de hundirse unos instantes, quedó sin sentido boca arriba por un largo rato, antes de ser encontrada por uno de los guardias, que aún permanecían en el Recinto, junto con Shaina y el resto de los otros Caballeros de Bronce.

Por órdenes de la chica de la Cobra, la llevaron hasta la Fuente de Athena, para ser atendida por alguno de sus ayudantes, quién a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos, no logra descifrar que le sucede y por qué, es que sigue sin sentido…

– _Lo único que puedo hacer, es tratar de que esté cómoda y vigilarla, ya que pareciera sólo estar dormida! _– le indica a la Plateada

– _Está bien, pero en cuánto recupere el sentido, quiero que me avisen! _– saliendo del lugar

Pasaron por lo menos un par de días, antes de que la joven recuperara la conciencia, ya que el veneno que Mordreth utilizó, era muy potente y es por eso, que aún no despertaba, preocupando de más a sus compañeros que aún residían, en el deteriorado Santuario Ateniense. Una vez que volvió en sí, Shaina ya estaba a su lado para interrogarla sobre lo ocurrido…

– _Aurea… _– pregunta la peliverde – _Cómo te sientes? _– aún se sentía un poco confundida

– _Yo… ehh… qué pasó? _– tomándose la cabeza, por el dolor que aún sentía

– _Eso precisamente es lo que yo quiero que me digas… _– de no ser por la máscara que ésta usa, podría darse cuenta que tenía la vista clavada notablemente en ella – _O es que no recuerdas nada?_

– _Pues… yo…_

– _Saliste del Santuario sin avisarle a nadie! _– realmente molesta por el hecho – _Sabes bien que en éste momento, estamos peor que en alerta roja máxima y que nadie, pero nadie puede salir del Recinto, bajo ninguna circunstancia!?_

– _Yo… yo…_

– _No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! _– muy desconcertada de ella – _No volverás a salir de éste lugar…_

– _Quién te nombró la reina del lugar? _– molesta le interrumpe

– _Nadie pero… _– muy asombrada de escucharla expresarle eso

– _Pues entonces no puedes decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer!? _– le interrumpe de nuevo – _No eres mi madre, ni el Patriarca del Santuario, para retenerme en éste lugar!_

– _No! _– con firmeza le responde – _Pero soy la que tiene más rango y experiencia en éste momento, como para decidir lo que aquí sucede; por lo menos, hasta que Athena diga lo contrario!_ – la plateada tenía toda la razón, ya que para ese momento Fantito, aún no había recibido su Armadura Dorada y todavía, se le seguía considerando sólo como la Comodora del lugar, a pesar de estar casada con uno de los Santos con más alto rango, sin mencionar que en un tiempo, fue discípula del verdadero Gran Maestro

Shaina salió de la Fuente dejando a la joven pensativa, de lo que había pasado; pero por alguna razón, había olvidado todo lo que vivió en las últimas tres semanas; es decir, desde que salió del Recinto, hasta que volvió a él.

Pasaron cerca de dos meses y ella seguía sin lograr recordar, nada en absoluto de lo que le había sucedido, en su viaje.

Aurea junto con Karen, Zyanya y Flor, custodiaban los 12 Templos al ser las únicas que vivían en ellos y entrenaban muy fuerte para no desfallecer por la pérdida de sus amados, mientras Marín, Shaina y el resto de los Santos de Bronce, resguardaban lo restante del destruido Recinto.

Transcurrió más tiempo y con ello se dio el hecho, para que finalmente y después de mucho trabajo y cierto conjunto de circunstancias, los Caballeros de Oro volvieran a la vida y la normalidad y tranquilidad, al Santuario Ateniense también.

Una noche la Amazona Dorada, mientras revisaba el inventario de los utensilios en la Fuente, escuchaba música para no sentirse tan sola en aquel sitio; fue cuando la grabadora dejó salir aquellas palabras, que la hicieron recordar de golpe, esas tres semanas que había perdido tiempo atrás…

_I am bad, I am evil_

_I am winter, I am pain_

_I'll mess up your life_

_I'll beat up your gay_

_I'll lose all your friends_

_And I'll win in the end…_

_So you play the Joker_

_And I'll play the Clown_

_And I'll laugh while you're up there_

_And I'll laugh when you're down_

_Though your screams break the silence_

_Oh, they won't make a sound_

_Na na na na na na naaa_

* * *

**Nota: La canción en éste capítulo, es de Def Leppard – From The Inside**

**Hola!**

**Peldón, pero despues de unos contratiempos familiares . pude actualizar el fic y espero que les guste éste ultimo Flash back, ya que era necesario para la historia n.n!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Espero que al fin hayas podido terminar con tu angustia examinadora y que podas al fin leyerme, por que sabes que siempre me agrada mucho saber tu comentario. Muxos s****alu2! Smuack, smuack, basho basho!**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	12. Salvaré a la Mujer que Amo

**CAPITULO X: SALVARÉ A LA MUJER QUE AMO**

Mu buscó en la valija que su esposa había llevado al viaje, alguna pista que le pudiera decir o dar algún indicio, de lo que había sucedido con ella. De cualquier forma lo único que encontró, fueron más pruebas de que la que estaba ahí, no era quién todos creían; así que las únicas respuestas posibles, es que o habían hechizado a su mujer o alguien, había tomado su lugar; no obstante, tenía que descubrir cual de esas dos era la acertada; pero después de lo que había sucedido en Escorpión, volver acercarse a ella, sería casi imposible.

Al hallar en la maleta los inseparables trapitos de su amada, se tomó un minuto mirándolos mientras se sentó en la cama, para después desplomar su espalda en la misma; en eso el pequeño animalito, salta a la cama y se sienta casi a un lado de la cabeza del Santo…

– _Pchan… tú también la extrañas, no es así!? _– él la miraba con bastante tristeza en sus ojos, cuando Mu se dio cuenta de algo – _Desde un principio… tú sabías que ella no era la misma!?_

– _Kui! _– con un tono tan desgarrador y volteando hacia otro lado, porque entendía bien lo que éste le decía, es por lo que el Dorado sólo le soba la cabeza poniendo su mirada en el techo contemplando y acariciando con sus dedos las mantitas, pensaba en todo ello y cerrando sus ojos, sin dejar de imaginarse por un instante, la imagen de su amada, al tiempo que se decía a sí mismo

– _Amor mío… qué es lo que ha pasado contigo!? _– suspiró por un segundo, antes de que una imagen golpeara su cabeza

Abre de golpe sus ojos, ya que siente como sí se encontrara en un cuarto oscuro y realmente frío. A lo lejos escucha la respiración entre cortada de alguien, pero es como sí estuviera muy cerca de él, además de emitir sollozos y pequeños quejidos. Lentamente se acerca y apenas logra divisar la silueta de una persona, entre la penumbra del lugar. Una vez y ya frente a ella, puede ver claramente que es una chica de tez blanca, que está esposada a la pared y con bastantes heridas en el cuerpo. Su cabello es negro como la noche y le cubre todo el rostro. Al acercarse aún más y tratar de ayudarla, ésta levanta la cabeza y abriendo lentamente los ojos, le dice suavemente…

– _Mu… ayú…dame… por… fa…vor… _– al mirar de cerca los ojos grises de ésta, hay algo tan familiar en ellos, que lo sorprende – _Por… favor… ayúdame… _– corriéndole por la mejilla lentamente una lágrima, que deja detrás de sí el camino que recorrió, debido a la suciedad en su cara – _Ya no creo… poder… soportar más! _– primero otra vez un par de lágrimas le brotan, al tiempo que los parpados se le cierran lentamente y tras un par de intentos, por mantenerlos abiertos, le es imposible, para que después se le desplome la cabeza, perdiendo completamente el sentido. El Dorado al ver esto, siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece, transportándolo de sopetón a su habitación en Aries, tan sólo con abrir sus ojos

– _Esa joven… _– incorporándose rápidamente para quedar sentado en su cama – _Será… _– de nuevo acude a la valija que su amada, llevó al viaje

Mientras en Escorpión…

Shion y Dohko ya habían abandonado el Templo, sin decir una sola palabra más. Aurea había recuperado su compostura normal, como sí no hubiese pasado nada malo en absoluto; es por ello que el Caballero de esa Casa, se sintió bastante extrañado con la actitud de ella…

– _No quieres helado? _– toda sonriente le dice y tras ello, se mete a la cocina y saca de la nevera el mantecado que él ahí guardaba, tomando sólo una cuchara y comiendo directamente del bote – _Uhmmm, fresa… mi favorito! _– comenta, mientras Milo sólo la observa desde la puerta de la habitación – _Estás seguro que no quieres? _– guiñándole el ojo – _Está riquísimo! _– limpiándose seductoramente con la lengua, ambos labios y sin quitar la mirada de él

– _Yo… _– se da la media vuelta y ella sale detrás de él, extrañada

– _A dónde vas? _– aún con el bote de helado en la mano – _Qué te pasa?_

– _Cómo puede sólo no importarte lo que pasó? _– molesto y a la vez desconcertado por la actitud de ésta, voltea plantándose frente a ella

– _Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? _– aún indiferente y comiendo más del bote – _Quieres que me tire al drama, tan sólo porque Ese no puede aceptar, que entre nosotros todo terminó?_

– _Ese? _– expresa todavía con más extrañeza – _De verdad que hasta yo, te desconozco!_

– _Mira Milo… _– acercándose a él tranquilamente y con los ojos llenos de amor – _A mí ya no me importa él en absoluto… ahora tú eres con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida! _– acercándose aún más a él y de puntitas, para que sus labios estuvieran más cerca, los unos de los otros – _Lo que más deseo en éste momento, es que te olvides todo… y que me hagas el amor, hasta que ya no podamos más!_ – viéndose directamente a los ojos y tan cerca, que Milo al escucharla decirle esas palabras, por unos minutos se rindió a sus deseos, por lo que la besa tan apasionadamente, que pronto comenzaron a desgarrarse las ropas, impactándose el uno al otro en las paredes, hasta llegar a su habitación bastante excitados, cuando ella le expresa – _Te Amo… y quiero que me hagas sólo tuya!_ – él se separa ligeramente de ésta y la mira directamente a los ojos, ya que al oírla decir eso, lo hace desistir de continuar en hacer, lo que estaban por realizar

– _No podemos… _– le susurra, sorprendiendo realmente a la joven, quien estaba segura de que ésta vez, sí lo consumarían – _Lo siento, pero aún no podemos hacerlo!_

– _Por qué? _– realmente enojada y herida, lo empuja y toma una bata que está cerca de ella – _No sé cómo es que fui tan tonta al pensar en dejar a alguien que sí me amaba, por alguien que creí que lo hacía! _– el se aproxima rápidamente a ella para no dejarla salir de la habitación

– _Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida y créeme, que con gusto la daría por ti y sin dudarlo! _– acercándose a ella, pero hablándole firmemente – _Y es por eso, que no quiero consumar nuestro amor, de forma errónea!_ – dejando atónita a la joven – _Lo he hecho con muchas mujeres, pero créeme que eres la primera, a quién sí le haría el amor!_ – por un par de segundos, no tuvo argumentos para debatirle esas palabras y cuando iba a responderle, su teléfono celular sonó y al mirar el identificador

– _Lo siento… tienes toda la razón! _– sin quitar la vista del aparato, sale rápidamente de la habitación y se encierra en el baño – _Qué pasa?_

– _Es lo mismo que yo pregunto! _– contesta él enojado – _Qué noticias me tienes?_

– _Aún nada!_

– _Y qué has estado haciendo todo éste tiempo, eh!?_

– _Oye… _– intentando reclamarle

– _No, óyeme tú! _– más encanijado le interrumpe – _Aunque estés en un cuerpo que no es tuyo y lejos de mí; créeme cuando te digo que puedo matarte, en el momento en que lo desee; así que mueve tu estúpido trasero y consigue lo que necesito… AHORA!_ – le cuelga el teléfono exasperando a la chica, que al mirarse en el espejo, sólo suspira, antes de decidir qué es lo que debe de hacer, pero nada se le ocurre

Antes de esto último, en Gales…

Nuestra amiga perdió completamente la conciencia, al utilizar todas las pocas fuerzas que le restaban; ya que después de toda la tortura que había recibido, además de la droga que la debilitaba aún más; no pudo evitarlo, al continuar en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

En la parte superior del Castillo, Mordreth hablaba con Justine y tras colgarle, iracundo baja al sótano para dar la última oportunidad, para que le dé lo que tanto desea o será el fin, para su bien amado Santo Dorado de Aries…

– _Vamos, despierta! _– cacheteándola un par de veces y aunque ella pareciera reaccionar, no lo hace realmente y es entonces, cuando le lanza el agua de un vaso cercano, volviéndola un poco en sí – _Ya me cansé de tus estúpidos juegos! _– con los ojos más que encendidos él le expresa; pero ella apenas y puede sostener los suyos abiertos y mucho menos, la cabeza en alto, por lo que éste la toma de la barbilla con fuerza, para que mantenga su vista en él – _Es la última oportunidad que te doy para que me digas, dónde escondiste el Agua y el Pergamino y no me mientas, diciéndome que no la tienes, porque ya no tendré más concesiones con tu amorcito!_

– _Ya te dije… que de mí… puedes hacer lo que quieras… pero a él… no lo toques…_

– _Ya déjate de estupideces… _– pero al mirar en los ojos de ella la decisión que tiene, de seguir no contestando la pregunta – _Entonces, te lo sacaré a la fuerza! _– murmurando un par de cosas en latín y otras en chino antiguo, porque no se le entendían en absoluto; la tomó fuertemente por la cabeza y como si de las yemas de los dedos, le salieran descargas eléctricas

– _Ahhhhhh! _– grita ella, pero no con muchas fuerzas por el dolor, que le causa esa acción

Él trata de ver en los recuerdos de ésta, que fue lo que hizo antes de regresar con ese preciado tesoro, a Grecia; pero por más que lo intentó y se esforzó, utilizando todo su empeño y decisión; sólo lograba ver neblina y recuerdos confusos, de cuando conoció tanto a Fantito como a Justine; además de la pelea que sostuvieron casi al pie de la entrada al Santuario, entre otros muchos recuerdos más, de ambas jóvenes. Por tal motivo, mientras más lo intentaba, las energías se le escapaban y no lograba conseguir su objetivo, por lo que de la desesperación, la agarró de los cabellos, moviéndola desesperadamente de un lado hacia otro y ella, sólo seguía quejándose del dolor…

– _Ahhhhhh! _– ambos gritos se unieron haciéndose uno sólo

– _Cómo puede ser posible todo esto? _– soltándola al tiempo que respiraba agitadamente

– _Aún no lo entiendes… no es así!? _– ella le habló tan despacio y con tal suavidad, que pareciera que se estaba burlando completamente de él, cosa que enfureció a tal grado, que aventó, pateó y rompió, todo lo poco que había en la celda, hasta que agarró un cuchillo bastante grande y con el filo más que pulido, que con el simple hecho de colocárselo con firmeza en el cuello, le cortó, dejando salir un poco del liquido vital, además de causar un poco más de dolor a la joven – _Después de todo sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre… _– con un ojo ceñido y el otro clavado en él

– _Dime de qué demonios es de lo que está hablando o ahora mismo, te cortaré la garganta!_

– _No tienes las agallas para hacerlo!_ – le habla aún con más firmeza – _Porque sabes bien que sí lo haces, nunca lograrás lo que tanto deseas! _– éste no sólo la mira, sino que quiere comérsela con la vista, pero sin decirle nada ni quitarle la hoja del cuello

– _Contéstame! _– por fin le reitera – _Porque si no te has dado cuenta tu también… no durarás mucho tiempo más en ese cuerpo… y no volverás jamás a ver a tus amigos ni a tu gran amor! _– se ven por unos momentos y ella sabe que lo que Mordreth dice, es verdad – _Responde! _– le grita al tiempo que le jala la cabeza hacia atrás y casi, juntando los labios de él con la barbilla de ésta, sólo sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció del asco, así que con tal de quitárselo de sí

– _No podrás hacerlo… por que a pesar de todo, el alma y recuerdos de Justine, siguen ligados a su cuerpo! _– él la mira con tanto odio, que de serle posible, la mataría con los ojos en ese preciso momento – _Para ser un genio… aún continúas siendo un idiota!_ – tras decirle esas palabras, él clava el cuchillo en la pared al costado izquierdo de ella, cortándole un poco la piel, pero sólo lo suficientemente profundo, para que comience a sangrar incesantemente, además de causar el ardor y dolor en su cuerpo

Mordreth sube desesperado y completamente exasperado, al no encontrar la forma de romper a su joven prisionera, ya que realmente ésta era más fuerte mentalmente, de lo que alguna vez él, se imaginó; es por ello que tomó el teléfono, para movilizar de una vez las cosas, desde el otro punto de ataque…

El Dorado de Aries, estaba resuelto a descubrir quién era la chica que estaba suplantando a su esposa, por lo que entre las cosas de su viaje, encontró la cámara digital que ésta cargaba en todas las misiones, como en los viajes que hacían. La conectó a su laptop y al revisar, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha que estaba en las fotos, junto a su amada, era la misma que vio pidiéndole ayuda; entonces decidido la imprime, como prueba de que lo que él decía, era la verdad.

Presuroso tomó dirección al Coliseo, donde sus compañeros seguramente estarían entrenando; mismos que al verle guardaron silencio sepulcral, siendo sólo MM quién se acercó a él, como si nada y abrazándolo amistosamente, le dice…

– _Qué onda carnerito, al fin te decidiste a honrarnos con tu presencia?_ – Mu no le contestó nada y sólo moviendo el hombro, le indicó que lo soltara, cosa que el italiano hizo al instante. Milo igual acababa de llegar junto con la Amazona y se quedaron viendo al Lemuriano, mismo que se dirigió hacia ellos, para hablar con Shaka y Kanon, que estaban tan sólo a unos metros de ellos

– _Se va armar la gorda! _– expresa Shaka con un ojo abierto y el otro apretado, cuando tratas de ver hacia la luz

– _No me digas…! _– expone el ex marino con tono incrédulo, burlándose de él, al ver que el Ariano se acercaba más y más, ante la mirada de todos. Shion observaba desde lo más alto, junto con su inseparable amigo

El viento alborotaba ligeramente los cabellos de todos los presentes, de una forma tranquila y hasta graciosa. Tanto el Escorpión como Mu, tienen la mirada clavada en el otro. La joven a su lado, por primera vez se sintió realmente asustada, ya que la determinación que había en los ojos del chico de cabellos lilas, la estremeció completamente. Sólo a dos pasos de ellos, el sexy Caballero, puso detrás de él, suavemente a la chica, como protegiéndola y listo para cualquier cosa y es cuando por fin, el primer Dorado, expone con ese tono de voz tan sereno que tanto lo caracteriza…

– _Shaka, Kanon… quisiera preguntarles algo!? _– Milo y "Fantito" lo ven pasar a un lado de ellos, como si no estuvieran ahí

– _Sí qué pasó? _– extrañados y a la vez fingiendo demencia, contestaron al unísono; es entonces que alza el papel que trae consigo y pregunta señalando

– _Quién es la chica que está con Aurea en ésta foto? _– ellos la toman y al ver, rápidamente la reconocen

– _Es Justine… _– viéndose entre ellos y asintiendo como si nada – _La princesita que escoltamos en el viaje… _– Milo se acerca e interviene

– _Qué es lo que tramas ahora, eh Mu?_

– _Yo no estoy tramando nada, sólo es la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar, que la Señorita que está frente a nosotros, realmente es Justine!_

– _Qué rayos dices!? _– reniega ella

– _Mu… _– con toda la firmeza que su voz impone – _Ya acaba con esto o me veré forzado a mandarte al calabozo!_

– _Maestro… _– claramente y a pesar de la poca distancia que había ya entre ellos, al éste bajar los escalones, se puede ver el vacío en su mirada y la inexpresión en los mismos – _Lo que digo es verdad, esta chica es una impostora! _– tomándola por un brazo fuertemente

– _Deténganlo! _– ordenándoles a Shaka y Kanon que están cerca del joven Ariano, pero ellos dudan un momento – _Qué es lo que están esperando? _– insistiendo con más fuerza – _Obedezcan o los mando a los tres a las mazmorras a pan y agua, por más de un mes! _– siendo sólo el gemelo quién responde

– _Así por las buenas… _– acercándose a su compañero – _Lo siento Mu, pero son órdenes del Patriarca! _– y haciendo el saludo militar, para los altos rangos

– _Vamos amigo, suéltala y ven con nosotros! _– completa Shaka

– _Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso! _– con decisión y sin soltarla, desaparecen del lugar, reapareciendo a pocos metros de la escaleras que llevan a Aries, ya que al instante en que él se teletransportó, Shion bloqueó parte de sus poderes, no dejándolo ir a dónde él realmente pretendía, que era fuera del Santuario – _Rayos! _– comenta sin liberarla. Al mismo tiempo en el Coliseo

– _Búsquenlo y tráiganlo ante mí! _– en toda la vida, nunca se le había visto tan enojado al Patriarca – _Ahora! _– les grita y ellos se dispersan, siendo Aldebarán y Saga quienes lo buscan con sus cosmos

– _Suéltame de una vez! _– dándole un puntapié en la espinilla liberándose de él, para que así pueda correr, pero él la congela con su poder, poniéndola de rodillas en el suelo – _Qué… qué pasa? _– al sentir como si una tonelada de concreto, estuviera sobre sus hombros

– _No tenemos tiempo que perder… _– en cunclillas frente a ella – _Los otros no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí, así que sólo lo diré una vez… _– la muchacha lo mira, tratándose de levantar – _Te daré lo que quieres, sólo sí me dices dónde está mi esposa! _– antes de que pudiera responder

– _Alto Mu! _– le grita a pocos metros su amigo y vecino – _Suéltala y ven con nosotros por las buenas y talvez el Patriarca, te perdone la falta y no te castigue tan duro! _– éste voltea hacia ellos poniéndose de pie, en tanto Saga lo mira con ese aire de superioridad, como cuando se enfrentaron en Aries años atrás, en la batalla del Santuario, de la última Guerra Santa contra Hades

– _No puedo hacerlo! _– con los puños cerrados y alerta de cualquier ataque, por parte de estos

– _Sabes que no puedes ganarnos! _– dice por fin el gemelo – _Ríndete y hablaré a tu favor con el Gran Maestro!_

– _No necesito de tu lástima ni de tu compasión Saga! _– sin quitar su actitud decisiva, ni sus ojos de éste – _Lo que necesito hacer ahora, es salvar a mi esposa y ya después afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos!_

– _Pero Mu… _– incrédulo de todo expone Aldebarán – _De qué estás hablando?, sí Aurea está ahí detrás de ti! _– de no ser por que la cosa estaba seria, ellos se habrían ido de espaldas (tipo anime)

– _Lo siento, pero estés o no seguro de lo que estás haciendo, yo debo obedecer las órdenes que el Patriarca, ha dado! _– sin quitar ese semblante gallardo y el Ariano, su vista de sus compañeros

– _Qué dices niña, aceptas o no? _– mirándola rápido de reojo – _Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, tienes que decidir ahora! _– las voces de los demás Caballeros y de varios soldados se escuchan más cerca – _Responde! _– le exige

– _Sí! _– él de nuevo la toma por el brazo

– _No podrás escapar! _– el gemelo elevando su cosmos y al momento de soltar un rayo de energía contra ellos, Aldebarán lo golpea fuertemente con el codo, proyectándolo contra la roca de la montaña, junto a las escaleras de Aries. Mu al ver eso, aprovecha la oportunidad de teletransportarse a la entrada del Santuario, con la chica y así poder huir con ella

– _Por qué hiciste eso? _– le grita el Escorpión quién alcanzó a ver, lo que pasó en los últimos segundo – _El Gran Maestro dio la orden de llevarlo ante su presencia!_

– _Milo… _– con calma y cruzándose de brazos, cerrando sus ojos – _Sé bien que ahora se supone que tú eres al que Aurea ama… pero también sé bien que Mu tiene una perfecta razón, para actuar de la forma en que lo está haciendo! _– abre de golpe los ojos y clava su mirada en el octavo Dorado – _Y créeme que estoy dispuesto aceptar, cualquier castigo que el Patriarca me imponga por ayudarlo, esté equivocado él o no!_

– _Como sea… hay que encontrarlos y llevarlo ante el Patriarca… _– expone el peliazul rey y los pocos presentes se le quedan viendo, sin decir una sola palabra – _Bueno… sí no piensan cumplir con ello, yo lo haré!_

Abriéndose paso de entre los pocos de sus compañeros que ahí estaban, camina tratando de seguir el cosmos del Santo del primer Templo; no obstante, apenas se siente su presencia a las afueras, del Recinto Sagrado. Aioria es el único quién le sigue, decidido a cumplir con la orden del Maestro…

– _Aldebarán, ese fue un buen golpe! _– sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas – _Pero sólo por ésta vez, te lo perdono!_

– _Como sea… _– indiferente le responde – _No iba a permitir que pelearas con él, por lo menos no hasta saber la verdad, de lo que sucede!_

En el pueblo cercano al Santuario…

Mu se mezcló entre la gente sin soltar a la joven y pasando inadvertido, para todos los que ahí. Por fin la chica aún caminando, jalada por él de la mano, le patea en la pantorrilla, para que se detenga y la suelte también…

– _Ya deja de hacer eso, quieres? _– molesto por las veces que lo ha golpeado

– _Dime sí es verdad, lo que me dijiste allá en el Recinto?_

_– Me dirás dónde está mi esposa?_

_– Tú primero! _– ella no pretende soltar prenda, puesto que sabe que es una pelea que no puede ganar… o por lo menos no, hasta tener el agua del Éstige en su poder

– _Está bien! _– la toma de nuevo del brazo – _Pero tenemos que apresurarnos! _– desaparecen y reaparecen en un segundo, frente a la tumba de su suegra. Era la primera vez que se presentaba en ese lugar solo, sin su real mujer

– _Qué es esto? _– mirando hacia todos lados – _Estás tratando de engañarme? _– él no le hace caso y quita las rocas que están alrededor de la cruz, es cuando ella siente algo familiar de ese lugar, por lo que un escalofrío muy fuerte, le recorre por toda la espalda, erizándole cada uno de los vellos de la piel – _Es aquí donde está?_

– _Así es! _– tras un par de minutos, él escarba con una de sus herramientas y pronto se ve una tela, lo cual la muchacha al percibirla, le ayuda a cavar y en cuanto lo sacan

– _Déjame verlo! _– tratando de arrebatárselo, pero obviamente Mu, no se lo permite

– _No… _– poniendo las cosas detrás de sí – _Yo cumplí con mi parte… ahora es tu turno!_

– _Y cómo sé que lo que tienes, es lo que estamos buscando?_

_– Tendrás que confiar en mí!_

_– Lo siento, pero hasta no verlo no diré nada! _– tras mirarse unos segundo, el Dorado decide aceptar en mostrarle el contenido, pero antes de que ella pueda poner las manos sobre estos, con su psicoquinesis los desaparece en un santiamén – _Qué hiciste con ellos? _– al ver que se esfumaron frente a sus ojos – _Regrésamelos! _– toda desesperada al haberse dado cuenta de que sí, era lo que tanto habían estado buscando

– _Te los daré, cuando me lleves a dónde está mi esposa y le regreses su cuerpo! _– ella lo mira por un segundo más

– _Te llevaré a dónde está ella, pero no le regresaré su cuerpo nunca! _– piensa ella sin quitarle la mirada y después de suspirar – _Está bien… _– cerrando sus ojos – _Ella está en el castillo de mi padre, en Gales… _– volviendo a poner su vista en él y antes de que alguno pudiera decir alguna palabra, las voces de Milo y Aioria se dejan oír a pocos metros de ellos

– _Te tenemos! _– le expresa el primero

– _Mu, tienes que regresar con nosotros! _– le pide el segundo

– _No… hasta que rescate a Aurea de la prisión en la que está! _– tomando la muñeca de la chica, que parece no inmutarse de que el Escorpión haya ido en su búsqueda. Desaparecen del lugar, al tiempo que sus compañeros se lanzan hacia ellos tratando de detenerlo

– _Y ahora… a dónde se fueron!? _– confundido y a la vez molesto, de que se les hayan escapado

– _Cómo odio que él pueda hacer eso! _– en el mismo tono, el peliazul expresa – _Regresemos al Santuario… creo saber a dónde es que fueron, pero necesitaremos hablar primero con el Patriarca, para llegar cuanto antes hasta ellos… _– así ambos Santos volvieron al Santuario Ateniense…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pues ya que andamos encarrerados con los ultimos capítulos del fic, aqui les dejo el nuevo chap y ojalá y decidan de dejar al menos un jitomataso, no sean feyoyos T.T!!!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Ya se me andaba haciendo que no vería mas tus reviews (qué como extrañé buaaaa buaaa buaaa!!!), pero ya le dije, cuando sea por cosa escolar, tene toyos mis mil perdones y hasta el de Dios tb (pero qué exagerada soy n//n pero sí!). **

**Ps esto del vicio ps... ete yo... ete ñ///ñ es algo dificil de quitar y mas cuando la inspirancia está a todo vapor (jiji!) y ps lo de la arpía.. ps ya ve, casi no se me da de sacar de quicio a los malos y ps será por q como dice mi hermano, a veces tengo un humorcito medio medio y macabo :p. Eric Bana... o sea se Hetor??? ps... no ta mal, pero yo le sigo tirando el perro al Papito Pitt! **

**Qué bueno que le haya latido todo el flash back y ps regresamos al presente presuntuoso y espero que poronto lo poda leyer y me dija que piensa, entre tanto... Muxos s****alu2! Smuack, smuack, basho basho! TQM! ;D**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	13. Al Fin He Conseguido Lo Que Deseo

**CAPITULO XI: AL FIN HE CONSEGUIDO LO QUE DESEO**

Mu y la falsa Aurea, reaparecieron a las afueras del Castillo donde su verdadera amada se encontraba presa…

– _Es aquí? _– le pregunta él, sin soltarla

– _Por supuesto que es aquí! _– enojada le responde – _Vamos qué es lo que esperas? _– él no dice nada y comenzaron a caminar. Ya en la entrada y antes de que cruzaran la puerta, ella volteó hacia éste para cerciorarse de que aún seguía detrás de ella, así que muy complacida, abre la puerta y con aire de haber triunfado en su misión y sintiéndose la Reina de lugar – _He regresado! _– caminan unos metros más, para adentrarse en el cuarto donde Mordreth, se encuentra "tranquilamente" comiendo algo y es en ese justo momento, cuando el Santo se esfuma para aparecer en el sótano del lugar

– _Aurea… Aurea…?, vamos despierta! _– abriendo la puerta de barrotes, le dice – _Vamos Aurea!? _– frente a ella y tomando con sus dos manos la cara de la joven, la levanta y ve que ésta está inconsciente; saca un pañuelo y lo moja de una bandeja cercana, para limpiarle la cara, al tiempo que insiste – _Vamos cariño, tienes que despertar!_

– _Mu…!? _– apenas logra susurrar, luchando consigo misma para mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero los parpados le pesaban tanto y el cansancio, no le permitían lograrlo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de él, que no dejaba de limpiarla e insistirle

– _Tienes que despertarte!_

– _No… no… todo esto es otro sueño más, una alucinación! _– al fin al verle ahí, sin su Armadura y vistiendo su ropa normal de casi siempre – _Tú… tú no eres real!_

– _No seas tonta Aurea, soy yo… Mu! _– sosteniéndola firmemente para que se vean directamente a los ojos – _Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya estoy aquí y puedes volver ha ser tú!_ – le da un beso en la boca, tierno, dulce y suave y con tanto amor, que la hace recordar los labios de su amado y aceptar que eso, no es otro engaño ni sueño – _Tenemos que irnos de aquí!_

– _No… aún no podemos… _– apenas y logra decirle, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, confundiendo a su amado, que la libera sin problemas de las cadenas que la tienen cautiva. Mientras en la parte superior

– _Qué haces tú aquí? _– al verla llegar toda triunfante, pero sola – _Deberías de estar en el Santuario consiguiendo lo que te pedí! _– le grita tan exasperado, que por poco la mata en el acto

– _Aquí… _– volteando detrás de ella, para señalarle que lo que llevaba consigo, era la respuesta a su reclamo, pero por fin se da cuenta de que su acompañante ya no está; se asoma fuera del cuarto hacia un lado y al otro, dándose cuenta de que la había engañado, cuando siente un buen zape en la nuca

– _Te estoy hablando! _– y al voltear

– _Él venía conmigo! _– le expresa incrédula y a la vez enojada por todo

– _De qué hablas? _– y levantándole una vez más la mano, para golpearla

– _El Caballero… el esposo de ella, me iba a dar el agua y el pergamino, sí lo traía hasta aquí para que la viera!_

– _Eres una estúpida! _– le grita y de inmediato se dirige al sótano

De vuelta con los Dorados de Escorpión y Leo…

Ellos llegaron presurosos frente al Patriarca, quién aguardaba paciente y sentado en su trono, esperando alguna respuesta, por parte de cualquiera de los Santos, con respecto al paradero de su pupilo. Al verlos entrar firmes, sólo se limita a preguntar serenamente…

– _Qué hacen aquí?, deberían de estar buscándolo!_

– _Sabemos dónde puede estar!_

– _Puede? _– sin perder la calma – _Entonces qué esperan para ir por él?_

– _Primero teníamos que informarle, ya que sí es verdad lo que pienso, esto podría atraer problemas para los negocios que Athena, tiene con el padre de Justine!_ – explica Milo

– _Así que es ahí dónde está? _– sólo el peliazul es quien asiente – _Vayamos! _– y tras ponerse de pie, pone la manos en los hombros de cada uno de ellos, desvaneciéndose junto con estos en un instante

De nuevo en el sótano…

Mu sigue sintiéndose muy confundido, del por qué es que ella le dijo que aún no podían irse. Él la abraza por un lado de sí mismo, tratando de ayudarla a sostenerse, cuando se escuchan las fuertes pisadas bajando las escaleras presurosas, hacia dónde están ellos…

– _Tenemos que irnos ya! _– insiste él y a punto de que teletransportarse

– _No Mu… no puedo irme sin mi cuerpo! _– el Santo llegó a pensar que todo era parte de una ilusión, pero es cuando todo cae justamente en su lugar, tal cual, como las fuertes carcajadas de Mordreth

– _Aún con tu cuerpo, tampoco podrás irte de aquí! _– el Dorado firme y sin soltar a su esposa

– _Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?_

– _No nos adelantemos! _– dando un par de pasos hacia ellos, pone en guardia al Ariano, mismo que con suavidad coloca a su Fantito detrás de él – _Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, ya que así nos será más fácil terminar con todo esto de una vez, por el bien de todos! _– el Dorado no le dice ni una sola palabra, pero no le quitó la vista de encima – _Mmh, ya veo de dónde es que ella sacó, esa mirada tan intensa y decisiva! _– mofándose

– _Por qué haces esto… y qué es lo que quieres de mi Esposa?_

– _Es que no lo sabes? _– comenta con picardía – _Justine me dijo que le ibas a dar el agua y el pergamino… _– agregando ella al instante

– _Es verdad, tú me llevaste hasta dónde los tenían escondidos y prometiste entregármelos, sí te traía hasta donde ella se encontraba!_

– _Mu… _– a sus espaldas apenas susurra ella, poniéndole las manos en su espalda, sin dejar de ver a sus oponente y así misma, por encima del hombro de éste

– _No me digas que no tienes palabra!? _– el escuchar decir eso, de la boca y con la voz de su amada, realmente le llegó al alma, muy a pesar de estar conciente, de que no era completamente ella

– _Les daré lo que quieren, tan sólo si le regresas el cuerpo que no te pertenece!_

– _Ese no era el trato! _– reclama ella

– _Está bien! _– contesta Mordreth

– _Pero… _– protesta todavía más haciendo ella ver, su inconformidad – _Yo no regresaré a ese cuerpo y no después de todo lo que hiciste con él!_

– _Déjate de estupideces! _– abofeteándola – _Tú no eres quién decide! _– dirigiéndose al Lemuriano – _Sólo dame lo que quiero y te concederé tu deseo!_

– _No Mu… no lo hagas! _– Fantito suplicante, porque sabía que lo que Mordreth anhelaba más que la inmortalidad, era poder gobernar sobre la tierra como la mayoría, si no es que todos los enemigos con los que se han enfrentado, a lo largo de sus vidas, como Santos al servicio de la Diosa Athena

– _Está bien, te lo daré! _– decidido aceptar lo que viniera después – _Pero no antes de que Aurea regrese a la normalidad!_ – insiste él

– _No! _– afirma el otro – _No confío en ninguno de ustedes…_

– _Tienes mi palabra! _– agrega el Dorado

– _Ya confié antes en ella y me traicionó, así que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces! _– en eso la presencia de Shion, Milo y Aioria, se mostraron ante todos, detrás de Mordreth, Justine y sus hombres, incluyendo a Franco (el verdadero nombre del que era el supuesto padre de la Princesita)

– _Gran Maestro! _– expresan al unísono Mu, Aurea y hasta la misma Justine, quién lo tenía a sus espaldas

– _He oído suficiente para saber lo que aquí sucede… _– dice serenamente, pero el vacío en la mirada aún se le notaba, cosa que inquietó a sus dos discípulos, siendo Fantito la que comentó suavemente

– _Él está bajo el control de Mordreth!_

– _Qué dices? _– Mu ligeramente voltea hacia ésta

– _Basta de tonterías! _– exige el hechicero – _Terminemos con esto y dame lo que quiero! _– y señalando a los recién llegados – _O haré que tu Maestro mate a tus amigos y con un solo chasquido de mis dedos, tu amada también morirá!_

– _Pero qué estupideces dices? _– replica Aioria, poniendo su puño frente a él, para mostrar su poder e inconformidad, por lo que Shion con sólo mirarle, lo estampa como calcomanía en la pared detrás de ellos, dejándolo inmóvil con su psicoquinesis

– _Pero Patriarca… qué es lo que hace? _– el Escorpión trata de hacerlo reaccionar con sus palabras, pero el resultado para con él, fue exactamente el mismo que el de su compañero

– _Vamos, qué esperas!? _– le indica Mordreth al Ariano

– _Mu… no lo hagas! _– al unísono expresan tanto Milo como Aioria – _No lo hagas o será nuestro fin!_

– _Lo siento! _– colocando sus manos hacia el frente – _No tengo alternativa, sí es la única forma de salvarlos a todos… _– volteando hacia su amor – _Principalmente sí con esto, puedo salvar a Aurea! _– y sin dudarlo, apareció ante la vista de todos, la cantimplora y el pergamino – _Aquí están! _– y dirigiéndose al Alquimista – _Ahora deshaz el hechizo de mi esposa!_

– _Tú primero! _– bastante rejego, no cede ni un sólo centímetro, por lo que al Caballero no le queda de otra, más que acceder y justo al momento en que éste, le entrega el pergamino y el libro, Shion utiliza su poder sobre su pupilo para inmovilizarlo y que no trate de hacer, alguna otra jugada y arruinarle los planes, al que pareciera ser ahora su nuevo Amo y Señor

– _Gran Maestro!? _– su protegida le expresa aún en el cuerpo de la otra chica, agachándose para tratar de ayudar a su amado, a quién por las cargas eléctricas del poder del legendario Lemuriano, no pudo tocar – _Por qué Maestro… _– se agregaron las voces de sus compañeros, mientras que Mu trataba de librarse hincado desde el piso, justo como en Hades – _Debería de haberlo sabido! _– dirigiéndose ahora a su captor – _No cumplirías con tu palabra!_

– _Tal cual cómo tú lo hiciste años atrás, cuando nos conocimos! _– burlón le responde él

– _Yo jamás he roto mi palabra, así que no tienes que mentir, ya que nunca prometí ayudarte… fuiste tú quién dijo que lo haría, cuando lo único que querías era utilizarme, para tus maléficos planes!_

– _Niña estúpida! _– riéndose de ella y de toda la situación, da un paso hacia atrás para dejar el lugar y que sus ayudantes, terminen de una vez por todas con todos ellos

– _Ahora sí ya puedo matarla? _– dice Justine desde el cuerpo de la Amazona y es cuando todo para Milo, le fue tan claro. El sentirse usado, lo hizo realmente enfurecerse consigo mismo, por haber creído en las palabras de la chica a quién tanto amaba, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que era demasiado bello, para ser verdad

– _Haz lo que quieras! _– sube las escaleras, acompañado solamente de Franco, abandonando por fin el lugar y que Justine con Shion y muchos de sus guardias, acaben con todo

La joven estaba completamente complacida, de al fin podría quedarse con ese cuerpo, ya que el poder que emanaba de ella, era lo suficientemente grande para lograr derrotar a Mordreth y entonces, ella conquistaría lo que tanto había deseado, incluyendo al Caballero de Escorpión, lo deseara él o no.

Se acerca lentamente a la chica que continúa de rodillas, a un lado de su amor, quién a pesar de seguir luchando por liberarse, le dice…

– _Huye… sálvate! _– ella sólo se le queda viendo – _Vamos, hazlo ahora que todavía puedes conseguirlo! _– le habla con más firmeza

– _No… puedo… _– las lágrimas le corren, ya que por primera vez en su vida, se siente completamente inútil e indefensa y totalmente llena de temor

– _Haz lo que te digo! _– le exige Mu con más fuerza

– _No… puedo… _– igual insiste ella cuando grita – _No puedo dejarte, no… no lo haré!_

– _Pues aquí morirán los dos y talvez, vuelvan a estar juntos en el más allá! _– Fantito al verse así misma en esa actitud y con un semblante tan vacío, la hizo llenarse de rabia y de coraje, porque no quería verse de esa manera o por lo menos, no dejaría que el mundo la recordara así – _No sé si esto será calificado como un suicidio o como un homicidio, pero de cualquier forma y aunque sea mi propio cuerpo, lo he de gozar… para que logre olvidarme de que alguna vez, lucí de esa forma!_

– _Estás completamente loca! _– poniéndose de pie – _Porque puedo asegurarte de que no lo lograrás!_

– _Esas siempre son las palabras de alguien, que está apunto de morir y dando patadas de ahogado! _– sin dudar, le tira el primer golpe a la cara, que ella puede esquivar, aunque no con mucha facilidad que digamos, por todas las torturas que ha sufrido antes

– _Te equivocas, ya que lograré revertir el hechizo y créeme que para cuando regreses a tu verdadero cuerpo, no te será nada grato…_

– _Jamás volveré a él!_

– _Oh sí que lo harás! _– acertado una patada en un costado, impactando a la chica en los barrotes de la celda (_ouch, eso sí que dolerá mañana T.T_)

– _Por lo visto no te importa maltratar tu cuerpo! – _mofándose de ella _– Pero creo que olvidas algo muy importante!_

– _Tú crees? _– en el mismo tono le cuestiona

– _Para que regreses a tu cuerpo, necesitas el amuleto con el que te atrapé!_

– _Te… refieres a éste? _– sacándolo de una de las bolsas de atrás del short, que portaba ésta cuando cambiaron de cuerpos, asustándola realmente, ya que según lo que Mordreth le había dicho, éste se destruiría una vez que fuese utilizado, dándose cuenta de que obviamente éste, le mintió

Entre tanto, los 3 Dorados continúan en su esfuerzo por liberarse de los poderes del Patriarca, que nisiquiera se inmuta de sus intentos, por lo que es su pupilo, quién le cuestiona de forma muy decepcionada…

– _Gran Maestro… cómo es posible que haya sucumbido a los deseos de estos enemigos!? _– él sólo le sonríe

– _Mu… aún no dejas de ser tan ingenuo; pero creo que después de todo, eso es lo más característico de tu personalidad, desde el día en que naciste y creo que también, es por eso que tu padre el Rey Lemur, te entregó a mí para hacer de ti un hombre! _– hincándose para verle a los ojos de cerca – _Pero sólo creo que no fui lo suficientemente bueno, para quitarte esa ingenuidad de tu alma! _– y éste al ver su mirada indiferente y escucharlo decirle esas palabras, hace que por primera vez el Santo de Aries, pueda liberarse de las ataduras de su Maestro, como sí tan sólo se tratasen de simples telarañas sobre él

Se pone de pie mostrando toda la decisión en sus ojos, asombrando ligeramente al Patriarca, quien no esperaba esa reacción de su discípulo, mismo que a pesar de las luchas anteriores, jamás había presentado una actitud tan temible, como la de ese momento.

Shion pretende atacarlo con un rayo de energía, pero con el dorso de la mano, éste lo desvía, como si no se tratara de nada en especial. Por primera vez Shion también, quiso utilizar el Satán Imperial en contra de su alumno, pero con un pequeño Muro de Cristal o más bien, un escudo del tamaño de un espejo de baño, consigue regresarlo en contra de éste, para aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente y liberar a sus amigos.

En el laboratorio de Mordreth…

Éste está desenvolviendo con cuidado el paquete, que el Santo le había proporcionado a cambio del bienestar de su esposa; sin embargo se sentía tan ansioso, ya que dentro de poco tiempo se convertiría en un ser inmortal y no habría nadie, en éste mundo que pudiese detenerlo, incluyendo a los mismísimos Santos de Athena.

Al tener de nuevo entre sus manos el libro, el cuaderno de apuntes de Aurea de aquel entonces y el pergamino, que estaba perfectamente conservado en una bolsa zip de plástico y la cantimplora, que contenía el elemento esencial de todo, regocijante expone…

– _No puedo esperar ni un momento más, para sentir todo el poder de ésta agua, corriendo por todo mi cuerpo! _– expresa al tiempo se ríe tan maléficamente, que llena con ello todo el lugar con la misma – _Prepara todo, que no tenemos más tiempo que perder!_

– _Sí Maestro! _– coloca el enorme caldero y después algunas botellas con varios contenidos, comienza acomodarlos uno por uno, junto a la mesa que está a un lado del recipiente, para que Mordreth no batalle al momento de empezar con la preparación

Aioria y Milo están siendo "amenazados" por lanzas, espadas y ballestas, aunque seguían pegados a la pared como moscas; por la energía de Shion, que todavía los mantenía cautivos…

– _Cómo odio que me hagan esto! _– expresa el peliazul, sin quitar la vista de los dos Lemurianos y de las chicas, que peleaban en esos instantes también

– _Tenemos que liberarnos! _– luchando el castaño por lograrlo – _Sí Mu pudo hacerlo, nosotros también! _– pero realmente por más que quisiera, le era imposible conseguirlo y es en ese momento, cuando su amigo con un movimiento de su mano, hace que ambos caigan al suelo, por la liberación inesperada por parte de éste

– _Aioria, Milo… _– sin quitar la vista de su Maestro – _Vayan por Mordreth y quítenle el pergamino y el agua o será demasiado tarde para todos! _– los soldados que están frente a ellos, a pesar de que los embisten con todas sus fuerzas y destrezas, es como sí sólo se tratasen de niños comenzando a entrenar, queriendo vencer entre todos, a sus Sensei's

– _No… _– comenta el Escorpión – _Aioria, tú ve y detén a Mordreth, yo me quedaré ayudar a Mu! _– y al ver que el Patriarca continuaba un poco aturdido, utilizó su "Restricción", para que no aprovechara la distracción de ellos, mientras se deshacían del resto de los soldados

– _Está bien! _– abriéndose paso entre todos sus atacantes, como si se tratasen de simples muñecos de trapo; por lo que el Dorado consiguió llegar rápidamente, a la parte superior del Castillo; lo malo ahora era encontrar de entre todas las 84 habitaciones, en cual estaría éste realizando sus fechorías, sino es que ya había abandonado el lugar

– _De dónde lo sacaste? _– pregunta Justine a Fantito, aún en su asombro

– _Qué estúpida eres! _– mofándose de ella – _Cuando intercambiamos de cuerpos, tu mano era la que sostenía el amuleto; no obstante al entrar en mi cuerpo, olvidaste recuperarlo!_

– _No… eso no puede ser! _– le expone – _Se suponía que se destruiría, una vez que hubiésemos intercambiado de cuerpos!_

– _Eres una tonta por haber confiado en las palabras de Mordreth! _– jalándola hacia ella para que no pueda escapar

– _Mira quién lo dice… _– burlándose – _Tú también confiaste en sus palabras y ve en lo que te metiste!_

– _Tienes razón! _– sonriéndole y preparándose para regresar a su verdadero cuerpo – _Pero al menos yo, sí viviré para enmendar mi error!_

– _Qué quieres decir con eso?_

– _Ya lo averiguarás! _– la toma con fuerza, sosteniendo entre ambas manos el amuleto

Al instante en que las dos están tocándolo, la luz surge de ellas envolviéndolas completamente y al mismo tiempo, provocando de nuevo que experimenten el viaje astral, de regreso a sus cuerpos originales, estremeciéndolas al instante.

– _Qué es lo que pasa? _– expresa el Octavo Dorado al no poder ver, gracias a la luz que los cega a todos – _Aurea! _– grita tratando de ir ayudar a su amiga

– _No Milo, espera! _– Mu deteniéndolo, para que no interfiera

– _Suéltame! _– jalando su brazo para que lo suelte – _Cómo puedes no hacer nada… sí se trata de tu esposa!_

– _Lo sé! _– enojado responde – _No debes de intervenir o ella morirá!_

Las chicas de nuevo sienten como la cabeza les da vueltas y vueltas y sus almas, giran a gran velocidad varias veces alrededor de ellas, para que finalmente aterricen en el cuerpo en el que se supone que deben de estar; sin embargo ésta vez, una especie de explosión es la que las separa…

– _Qué fue lo que pasó? _– Milo corre en dirección de Justine y Mu hacia su amada

– _Aurea, Aurea eres tú? _– dice el Ariano, quitando el cabello del rostro de ésta, abrazándola con ternura al mismo tiempo

– _Estás bien? _– pregunta el otro joven y la muchacha al escuchar su voz, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como todo el dolor en su cuerpo y el efecto de las drogas, le daban alcance a su conciencia, estremeciéndola y al mismo tiempo, provocando que tosiera y se quejara de dolor

– _Mi… Milo… _– apenas logra articular

– _Mu… _– se lanza a sus brazos llorando de alegría, de sentirse otra vez en su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo, como es que su alma se va llenando de la energía vital del mismo y su cosmos, va adquiriendo la fuerza y calidez, colmando también a su Dorado de tranquilidad, de saberla por fin a salvo y en sus brazos – _Pensé que jamás volvería a abrazarte y sentir tu candor! _– llena de lágrimas de felicidad

– _Me alegra que ya estés bien y saber que no te he perdido para siempre! _– finalmente sellan el momento con un beso apasionado, mismo que logra ver claramente el Santo de Escorpión, rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos al saber realmente perdida, a la mujer que tanto ama

– _Tú… realmente… pensaste… que ella… te amaba… no es… así!? _– él pone de nuevo su mirada en la joven que abraza

– _Es mejor que no hables! _– colocándola suavemente en el suelo

– _Por qué… es que me siento… así? _– realmente asustada ya que no entiende, que es lo que le sucede, sí al ver a la otra joven en su cuerpo, ésta no se veía tan mal – _Qué es… lo que pasa… conmigo? _– brotándole lágrimas de los ojos

– _Lo siento, pero ya no te queda mucho tiempo… _– le dice Aurea a un metro de ella – _Pronto morirás!_

– _Qué? _– respirando agitadamente – _No… no puedo morir… eso no es cierto, tú sólo quieres… asustarme!_

– _Es verdad lo que ella te dice! _– comenta desde más atrás el Patriarca, sobresaltando a los tres Santos, ya que no esperaban escuchar su voz

– _Maestro? _– Fantito toma de la mano a su marido y se esconde de su Tichero, levemente detrás de Mu

– _Por qué… _– sintiendo cómo poco a poco, se le escapa la vida – _No quiero morir!_

– _No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto! _– agrega Mu – _Ya que tu cuerpo sólo se sostenía por la poca cosmoenergía, que Aurea aún tenía en su alma…_

– _Y tú no posees nada de él! _– termina la Dorada – _Lo siento mucho Justine, pero así son las cosas!_ – Milo trata de levantarse, pero con un último esfuerzo, la Princesa logra tomarle de la mano

– _Por… favor… no me… dejes! _– con un sollozo final – _No quiero… morir aquí… sola! _– todos se quedaron ahí en silencio, por un par de segundos más y al fin las últimas palabras de ella – _Milo… tú crees que en otra vida… podríamos llegar amarnos y estar juntos… por siempre!? _– él se quedó callado, ya que no supo qué contestarle y al momento, en que decidió complacer su último deseo – _No… te preocupes, yo también… creo que no! _– sus ojos se cierran lentamente y su cabeza cae a un lado, mostrando que la joven al fin pasó a formar parte, del reino del Dios Hades…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este el el primero de los tres ultimos capítulos y ojalá ahora si ya se decidan de dejar al menos un jitomataso, no sean feyoyos T.T!!!**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Una vez me dijiste que ya era hora de que Mu fuese quien me salvara y pues pespero que a lo largo de este fic y en especial este ultimo, tus espectativas de esa idea que me diste, se estén cumpliendo n//n. **

**Bueno amiguita ya sabe que le deseyo arta suelte en sus examenes y que poronto pueda ponerse al corriente conmigo! Muxos s****alu2! Smuack, smuack, basho basho! TQM! ;D**

**Dejen reviews n.n**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	14. Sueños Rotos

**CAPITULO XII: SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Shion no se quedó más tiempo, una vez que Justine falleció y Milo, Aurea y Mu, permanecieron en silencio viendo por unos instantes, el cuerpo de la joven frente a ellos, a pesar de que los pocos soldados que recobraban la conciencia, les atacaban, recibiendo de estos una y otra vez, golpes en la cara o patadas en el estómago y uno que otro rodillazo, en lo más querido, por parte de la Amazona, que no se soltaba de la mano de su Dorado…

– _Ya tenemos que irnos! _– expresa Fantito, tomando con su otra mano el brazo del que la sostenía de la mano, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en su amado, con ternura

– _Milo… vámonos! _– le expresa el Ariano, ya que éste sólo está observando a la chica frente a él, en silencio y con muchísima seriedad, a pesar de los ataques inútiles de los soldados, que no dejan de embestirlos – _Dónde está el Gran Maestro? _– al ver que éste no se encuentra, por ninguna parte de ese lugar

– _Debe de estar ahora con… ese!_ – al fin mira a sus compañeros que están tomados de las manos y viendo para todas partes y siente, como todo su cuerpo se llena más de rabia y de celos

– _Mu… Milo tiene razón, ya debe estar con Mordreth y si no llegamos pronto, Aioria podría morir!_

– _Tienes razón! _– Aurea toma de la mano al Escorpión, para que Mu los teletransporte hasta el lugar, sorprendiendo al peliazul que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

Entre tanto…

Aioria por fin dio con el cuarto en el que Mordreth, estaba preparando su brebaje, quién al verlo, se sorprende considerablemente, porque se suponía que con la ayuda del Patriarca, ellos no le molestarían en absoluto y al ver que no era así (bien a la Harry Potter)…

– _Petrificus! _– señalándolo con su índice izquierdo, intentando inmovilizar al Caballero, que sólo levanta una ceja suspicazmente, ya que no siente ningún efecto diferente sobre él – _Qué… pasó? _– muy sorprendido del inútil resultado de su hechizo

– _Sabes… para ser un hechicero, deberías de saber que ese tipo de conjuros, sólo funciona en las películas! _– y concentrando un poco de su cosmos en la mano _– Además de que el conjuro es "Petrificus Totalus"… inepto! _– listo para acabar con sus enemigos, aparece frente a él Shion, preparado para detenerlo

– _Maestro? _– muy asombrado, por que no lo vio venir

– _No interfieras! _– impactándolo contra el muro donde lo mantiene preso otra vez, sólo con su telequinesis

– _Por qué… por qué lo defiende? _– le grita – _No ve que él acabará con todos nosotros, si consigue realizar su poción con el agua del Éstige? _– pero éste no le responde nada, a pesar de que no le quita la vista de encima –_ Usted es el más fuerte de todos nosotros… como para que esté bajo el control de ese pelmazo!_

– _Hey!? _– reclama el otro y colocándose a un lado del peliverde – _Yo no soy ningún pelmazo! _– realmente molesto comenta – _Termina con él de una vez por todas! _– le indica y aparecen frente a ellos los otros tres Santos, justo a tiempo para detener la Revolución de Polvo Estelar del Patriarca

– _Cristal Wall! _– expresa rápidamente Fantito en frente del León, entre tanto Mu golpea a su Tichero fuertemente en la cara y Milo, ataca a Mordreth; no obstante en el último instante, Franco alcanzó a interponerse entre ellos, siendo golpeado por el Escorpión y quedando noqueado, al instante por el trancazo y el impacto contra la pared

A pesar de la inmediata reacción de la Amazona, su Muro no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener y repeler el ataque de su Maestro, por lo que éste mismo sólo aguantó lo necesario, antes de romperse y proyectar a la joven contra su compañero y que ambos, rompieran la pared por la velocidad del ataque.

Mu y Shion se enfrascan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de que ambos, se transportan de un lado para otro, evitando los embistes del otro…

– _Estás bien Aurea? _– Aioria está abrazando a su compañera, ya que hizo todo por protegerla del impacto, en respuesta de la acción que ella tuvo para con él

– _Sí, gracias! _– ambos se ponen de pie y observan a sus compañeros peleando y al hechicero, con una espada con la que trata de atacar a Milo, que fácilmente lo esquiva

– _No es bueno que te metas conmigo… y no después de lo que nos hiciste a Aurea y a mí? _– con los ojos encendidos de coraje

– _No lo puedo creer? _– le dice burlonamente – _Tú en verdad la amas, no es así!?_

– _Eso a ti no te importa!_

– _Más de lo que crees, porque no sabes cómo me facilitas las cosas! _– y tomando un frasco que está cerca, se lo arroja, al tiempo que murmura algo con lo que consigue, que el Dorado empiece a perder el control de su cuerpo, cayendo como sí lo estuviera abandonando la habilidad para respirar, tosiendo al ahogarse por no poder respirar

– _Milo…? _– grita la joven corriendo hacia dónde él está, evitando la batalla entre su esposo y su Maestro junto con Aioria; pero por fin el Patriarca, captura tanto a su discípulo como al Dorado de Leo, en una Red de Cristal. Ella consigue llegar hasta dónde el peliazul se encuentra de rodillas, tratando de respirar sin conseguirlo – _Estás bien? _– poniendo una mano en su espalda y con la otra en el hombro de éste, trata de que él se levante, cuando se da cuenta de lo que a éste le pasa

– _Ahora sí querida mía… _– a un escaso metro de ambos – _Todo entre nosotros debe terminar! _– apuntándole con su espada, Mordreth sonríe maléficamente

– _Tienes toda la razón… esto debe terminar de una vez por todas!_

La Amazona está decidida a todo, porque esto ha tomado más tiempo del necesario y no dejará que él convierta más su existencia, en un infierno y menos ahora, que por fin han tenido tiempos de paz en sus vidas.

Mordreth está cansado de todas las intromisiones y ahora, que está tan cerca de completar su sueño, no dejará que nada lo detenga de conseguirlo.

Al ver que no tiene con qué defenderse de su espada, arremete contra ella, con gran fuerza y velocidad, una que no se le había visto antes; sin embargo Aurea, puede evitarlo al tiempo que lo golpea en la espalda, ya que a pesar de la rapidez de éste, no tiene la experiencia de pelear contra un verdadero Caballero de Athena. De nuevo, Mordreth utiliza su magia, para cegarla al verter sobre ella unos polvos que lleva consigo, atados a su cinturón. Al entrar en los ojos de ella, comienzan arderle como si les hubiese entrado más que el sumo de una cebolla morada, soltando lágrimas de estos y cegándola, como cuando te entra picante en ellos y que no puedes ni abrirlos; por lo que mientras ella lucha contra sus ojos, él aprovecha para cortarle la cabeza; no obstante ella al estar haciéndose para atrás, tropieza con el cuerpo de Franco, por lo que al caerse, evita la navaja perdiendo sólo un par de cabellos, en el viaje al suelo…

– _Aurea? _– grita desesperado el Ariano, al ver lo que sucede con Fantito – _Él va a matarla si no hacemos algo por ayudarla!? _– dirigiéndose a su Maestro, mismo que voltea indiferente a éste

– _No tienes por qué preocuparte Mu…_ – a pesar del vacío en su mirada – _Ella no perderá! _– al escucharlo, pareciera que éste trama algo más, pero no sabe qué es

– _Eres un maldito tramposo! _– le reclama la muchacha, tallándose todavía los ojos

– _Para ser un guerrero, deberías ya de saber que en el campo de batalla, todo se vale; así que no me vengas con éstas tonterías! _– embistiéndola de nuevo y a pocos centímetros, logra evitarlo, pero no lo suficiente por que ésta vez sí le corta considerablemente en el bíceps izquierdo, haciéndola que caiga una vez más en el suelo

– _Vamos Aurea, tienes que concentrarte! _– su amado le habla directamente a su cosmos – _No necesitas ver a tu oponente para acabar con él!_

– _Pe…_

– _Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo! _– le insiste y ésta no responde nada; se queda sentada en el suelo, escuchando lo que a su alrededor sucede

– _YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE MUERAS!_ – expresa y al momento de dar la estocada mortal, es cuando ella con un poderoso rayo de luz, lo proyecta contra la pared, chocando éste en el vuelo contra su caldero mágico, derramando sobre el piso el contenido de éste, provocando que Mordreth se enca…nije verdaderamente, por lo que un aura llena de odio lo rodea y por primera vez, usa todo su poder para que con éste, todos los objetos filosos que están en la habitación, la ataquen, pero ella al verse envuelta también en su cosmos al punto de la explosión – _MUERE! _– grita él, retumbando su voz en toda la habitación

– _Tú primero! _– dice ella con serenidad y a escasos centímetros de ésta, consigue repelerlos con la estallido de su cosmoenergía, dirigiéndolos todos hacia Mordreth, que no logra hacer nada para evitarlos

– _Por qué?_ – se pregunta y al ver la cantimplora con el agua del Éstige, la toma y desesperado la abre – _Ahora sí!_ – se la empina tratando de bañarse con ella, pero de recipiente no sale absolutamente nada, a pesar de que antes de que lo abriera, se escuchaba claramente como ésta, contenía el líquido divino – _Cómo es posible que me esté pasando esto? _– al ver como el agua de la cantimplora, se ha hecho vapor una vez que él pretende vertérsela, para no morir

– _Eso es porque tú no mereces poseer el agua, ya que tú no la trajiste del más allá! _– responde Shion, una vez que ha liberado a los Dorados y Milo, que poco a poco podía empezar a respirar

– _Qué dices?_

– _Sólo quién la haya sacado de ese lugar, es la persona capaz de poder usarla, siempre y cuando sus intenciones, sean puras! _– le expone – _Y aunque tú la hubieras traído… crees que sólo con eso, podrías volverte un ser inmortal, sí tan sólo eres un humano inútil? _– asombrando a todos

– _Pero… en el pergamino claramente decía:_ _Y de Éstige, revivirá o volverá inmortal, aquel que sea bañado con ésta poción! _– le explica el alquimista, aún con los cuchillos y demás que Fantito, le encajó en el cuerpo – _Sino es verdad, cómo es que Aquiles pudo convertirse en inmortal con esa agua, sí también era un simple humano!?_

– _Estúpido! _– colocándose frente a él – _Por su origen ascendente, ya que él era el hijo de una sirena, Tetis… un ser mitológico e inmortal por naturaleza, es por ello que al bañar a su hijo, logró convertirlo en ello, sin contar el talón de dónde lo sostenía!_

– _Entonces todo ha sido un engaño, sólo una farsa!_

– _Te equivocas! _– al fin completa Aurea – _Siempre tuve la impresión de que le faltaba un pedazo a ese pergamino, pero al haber olvidado por tanto tiempo, la existencia de éste y al ya no necesitarlo, no volví a intentar descifrar qué era lo que le faltaba!?_

– _Tienes razón! _– expresa el peliverde junto a ella – _Esa parte del pergamino, se encuentra oculta en un lugar que sólo yo conozco… y es el que revela, lo que se necesita de más, para completar la poción!_

– _Date por vencido! _– expone Fantito – _Ya todo terminó para ti!_

– _Aún no! _– con un movimiento rápido de su espada y al momento de querer clavarla en ella

– _Extinción de Luz Estelar! _– le golpean en todas partes de su cuerpo, las estrellas de la técnica del Dorado de Aries, pulverizándolo al fin y enviándolo definitivamente al más allá…

– _Mu… _– expresa la Amazona, corriendo a los brazos de su amor, quién la recibe con gran calidez, al tiempo que la besa con ternura – _Salvaste mi vida!_ – conmovida por eso

– _No dejaré jamás que nada te pase! _– responde él y se abrazan con más fuerza

– _Estás bien Milo? _– le pregunta Aurea, provocando que los vellos de la piel del Lemuriano se ericen, al igual que los del Escorpión, que ligeramente apenado y volteando al lado contrario de donde estos estaban

– _Sí gracias! _– seriamente responde

– _Gran Maestro? _– muy confundido Aioria cuestiona – _Cómo fue que se libró del hechizo de Mordreth… más bien, cómo fue posible de que lo hechizaran desde un principio? _– realmente indignado porque le haya sucedido eso

– _Aioria… _– con un cierto aire de decepción en la voz – _Yo jamás estuve bajo el mando de él!_

– _Pero… _– todos los Dorados al unísono expresan

– _Cuando "Aurea" regresó al Santuario, yo sabía que había algo malo con ella, después me dio éste cuarzo! _– mismo que aún traía colgado en el cuello – _Con éste tanto Justine como Mordreth pretendieron controlarme; pero bien dice el dicho, el Diablo más sabe por Viejo que por Diablo!_

– _Y que conste que nosotros no lo dijimos!_ – comenta con una gran sonrisa la Amazona

– _AUREA!? _– enérgico le reclama Shion y al ver que Franco comenzaba a recupera la conciencia – _Cómo se siente?_

– _Qué es lo que pasó aquí? _– tomándose la cabeza un tanto confundido de todo lo que está pasado a su alrededor – _Quiénes son ustedes?_

– _Señor Franco, no se preocupe que la Señorita Saori Kiddo nos pidió, que viniéramos en su ayuda y librarlo de las garras del hombre, que lo mantenía prisionero!_

– _Es verdad… _– recordando lo que le sucedió – _Ese tipo se apareció en mi puerta, junto con una joven… él me dijo unas palabras que no encendí y perdí el sentido, para cuando volví en mi, sólo hacía lo que él me pedía, sin que pudiese evitarlo! _– completa

– _No se preocupe más, ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad!_

– _Gracias, muchísimas gracias a ustedes y la Señorita Saori!_ – Shion le pone una mano en el hombro, le sonríe, para después dirigirse a sus Santos

– _Bueno, como sea todo esto ya se resolvió y ahora, podemos regresar tranquilos a casa!_

– _Maestro? _– serenamente el Escorpión pregunta – _Y qué pasará ahora? _– Shion lo ve ya con la mirada normal

– _Por ahora… sólo regresemos a casa! _– tomados de las manos, volvieron a las afueras del Santuario y la joven caminó hacia su Maestro, para tomarle del brazo y que la mire directamente, mientras le pregunta

– _Querido Patriarca!, entonces usted sabía todo lo que pasaría desde un principio? _– desconcertada y a la vez molesta

– _Sólo de ciertas cosas. Athena sabía que algo malo le pasaba al Señor Franco y con la repentina, aparición de su "hija Justine", me pidió que tomara cartas en el asunto; además en las estrellas pude ver claramente, que un enemigo tuyo nos iba a traer muchos problemas, por lo que había que detenerlo!_

– _Cómo dice? _– todavía más sorprendida – _Pero sí usted lo sabía… muy bien podría haberme avisado y terminar todo esto antes de que empezara y así, no hubiese ocurrido lo que pasó…_

– _No Señorita! _– enérgico – _Todo fue tal cual como debía suceder… _– ella intentó decir algo – _Hija!? _– tomándola por ambos hombros y de manera muy paternal le dice – _Era una dura prueba que tenías que enfrentar; porque de todas la Caballeros Femeninos, tú eres la única quien no ha terminado su entrenamiento completamente… y ahora que superaste esto, ya puedo decir orgullosamente que tu Armadura, te la has ganado a pulso!_

– _Maestro… _– con algo de tristeza en los ojos

– _Como sea, también debía saber qué tanto conocimiento sobre esa poción, tenía ese hechicero y quién más estaba al tanto de ello!_

– _Es por eso que usted nos hizo creer que estaba de su parte!?_

– _Así es Aioria…_

– _Pero por qué no decirnos nada! _– aún reclamándole

– _Para engañar a tus enemigos, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos!_

– _Entonces todo ha terminado? _– seriamente el peliazul cuestiona; todos le miran – _No hay nada más que averiguar o algún otro enemigo, relacionado con él?_

– _No! _– en el mismo tono le responde el Patriarca – _Al parecer él sólo conocía la parte que Aurea había descifrado, así que no hay más de qué preocuparnos!_

– _Y cómo podemos estar seguros, de que lo que nos dice es verdad? _– insiste Aioria – _Ya que ese pudo sacarle la verdad a la fuerza, a Fantito! _– y volteando a ella – _Y no estoy insinuando nada!_

– _Es verdad! _– agrega ella – _Él entró en mi mente y no sé qué es lo que haya podido encontrar en ella!_

– _Aurea! _– expresa Mu – _Poco después cuando tú recobraste la memoria sobre todo eso, asustada y preocupada, me hablaste sobre ello y me llevaste al lugar, dónde los habías escondido! _– tomando la mano de ella, sin quitarle la vista de los ojos – _Esa noche yo hablé con el Patriarca y él borró de tu memoria, de cómo es que lo habías conseguido y de dónde los habías escondido; así aunque supieras que alguna vez los viste, ignorarías el paradero de los mismos… por lo menos hasta que los volvieras a ver!_

– _Sin embargo tú se los diste! _– Milo reclama

– _Lo hice porque sabía que era la única forma, para salvar a Mi Esposa!_ – con cierto enojo en su mirada y con más énfasis, es sus dos últimas palabras, con lo que hizo que el Escorpión no pronunciara más palabra

– _Ya que no hay nada más que decir… – _expresa Shion _– Regresemos de una vez!_

Todos en silencio, retomaron su camino hasta el Santuario y una vez dentro del mismo, tanto Aioria como Milo, se separaron de los Arianos y es entonces cuando la chica, se decide a cuestionar a su Tichero…

– _Gran Maestro… necesito preguntarle algo! _– se adentran a la casa de Aries y una vez ahí, se sientan en los sillones de la sala a conversar

– _Qué quieres preguntar?_

– _Yo… yo necesito saber… qué hubiese pasado de yo haber vertido sobre aquella roca, el agua que traje conmigo del Éstige?_

– _En realidad lo que quieres saber, es qué pasó con la parte que falta del pergamino! _– ella no hace ningún gesto ni comentario a la afirmación de su Maestro – _No habría funcionado! _– apareciendo frente a ellos el agua, el pergamino, el libro y su cuaderno – _Ya que para un ser humano o mejor aún, para un Caballero de Athena, se necesitaba más que solamente el agua del Éstige… _– tanto Mu como Aurea se sorprenden, pero no hacen comentario y él continúa hablando, recargado plácidamente en el respaldo de su sillón – _Para que funcionase, se necesita de la perfecta combinación del Agua del Éstige, el Agua de la Vida y del Agua de la Fuente de Athena!_

– _No entiendo…_

– _Mira hija… se dice que en el Agua de Vida, se vertió una gota del Néctar cuando Hebe tropezó mientras servía a los Dioses y que por eso Zeus la despojó, de su función de Copera; debido a eso, es que dicha Agua, tiene propiedades mágicas!_

– _Y tú sabes también que la Fuente de Athena, se creó a partir de una lágrima que brotó de la Estatua de la misma, por el sufrimiento que le causaba al ver como es que todos sus Caballeros, morían o eran lastimados gravemente, por protegerla!_

– _Pero… sí se supone que el Agua del Éstige, es muy poderosa!? _– aún muy confundida

– _Lo es… _– afirma Shion – _Pero crees que si un humano pudiese usarla a su antojo, las almas que no quisieron pagar a Caronte, sus dos monedas de Plata para cruzar el Río, no volverían a la vida por bañarse en ella!? _– cayendo por fin en que era verdad – _Sólo los seres mitológicos son quienes pueden darle el uso que ellos quieran, sin ningún problema!_

– _Ya veo! _– toma la cantimplora – _Creo que fue mejor que olvidara todo en aquel entonces, ya que no habría podido resistir la decepción! _– suspirando y por fin se da cuenta de algo – _QUÉ? _– asustando a los dos Lemurianos – _No puede ser! _– llorando al instante desconsolablemente

– _Aurea qué pasa? _– abrazándola para tratar de calmarla, Mu le pregunta

– _Mids anidllods! _– sin soltarse de él – _Nod dos tendgo… do sé dodde edstán, do siendo! _– él se separa de ella y de la bolsa de su pantalón

– _No tienes por qué preocuparte! _– se los muestra – _Cuando Justine estaba en tu cuerpo se los quitó, haciéndome creer que tú ya no me amabas más! _– mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole cariñosamente – _Pero en mi corazón sabía perfectamente que estos para ti, significan todo el amor que existe entre nosotros!_ – colocándole de nuevo las argollas en su dedo

– _Mi amor! _– comienzan a besarse

– _Ay por Dios! _– llevándose una mano a la cara – _Mejor me voy, antes de que mis niñas se perviertan! _– desapareciendo el Patriarca de la sala donde los dos tórtolos, siguen en lo suyo sin parar…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Llegamos al penuntimo capítulo y por fin esta Fantitoaventura terminará... T.T... sólo espero que se dignen y hora sí me dejen un tomataso de perdis _–.– _**

**Amiga Mitzuko: Amiga, me da gusto ver que aunque sea entre escapaditas, te haces un huequito pa leyerme y eso llena de alegría mi cucharón además de ver que le gustó los ultimos dos chaps de mi aventura! ****Bueno muxaxita, siempre recuerda que te deseyo arta suelte en sus examenes y que poronto termine para asté esa turtura! Muxos s****alu2! Smuack, smuack, basho basho! TQM! ;D**

**Dejen reviews n.n**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


	15. Asuntos Pendientes

**CAPITULO XIII: ASUNTOS PENDIENTES Y DEL CORAZÓN**

Los Arianos no han dejado de besarse, ya que para ellos el tiempo que estuvieron separados, es como si hubiese sido toda una eternidad; además de que por algún extraño motivo, ambos se sentían como si se estuviesen volviendo a enamorar.

Tras haberse entregado mutuamente, tal como si fuese la primera vez; acostados en la cama, abrazados y acariciándose tiernamente; Mu le platicaba todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia y así mismo ella, las cosas que había sufrido a manos de Mordreth, las que con tan sólo recordarlas, le estremecían todo el cuerpo al igual que al Dorado, al sentirla tan frágil…

– _Te amo profundamente! _– le susurra dulcemente al oído, para después besarle la mejilla, antes de buscarle la mirada – _Ya no debes preocuparte más, ahora estás a salvo… y yo estoy aquí para protegerte! _– por primera vez en bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan segura y abrigada, como en ese momento; ya que algo que dolía reconocer, era saber que eso se había perdido levemente entre ellos, por lo que nuevamente fundieron su promesa con un amoroso y profundo beso

En las afueras del Santuario…

La silueta de una persona apenas se dejaba vislumbrar a lo lejos, de entre la niebla creada por el cosmos del Patriarca, para salvaguardar el Refugio de los invasores. La figura delgada y envuelta en una capa, camina lentamente escondiendo su rostro en la capucha de la misma, sin decir una sola palabra o emitir algún sonido. Pronto y justo a la entrada del Santuario, uno de los guardias, sostiene la su lanza firmemente y apuntándole con ella…

– _Detente ahí! _– la figura apenas levanta la mirada y medio deja ver su rostro, entre la sombra de la capucha y el ligero reflejo de las rocas – _Tú? _– sorprendido expresa, por lo que la persona frente a éste, sólo torcidamente le sonríe

Rápidamente se corrió la noticia por todo el lugar, poniendo en alerta a todos los residentes de aquel sitio, que se alistaron para recibir al recién llegado.

Fantito junto con su Dorado, al ser los que estaban más cerca a la entrada, fueron los primeros en llegar y al verle…

– _Karen! _– con los brazos extendidos 

– _Aurea! _– corriendo levemente a ésta

– _No sabes el gusto que me da que al fin hayas regresado! _– recibiéndola, después de que ella saltó para que se abrazaran 

– _Qué gusto me da a mí también por fin haber vuelto! _– abrazándose aún por la emoción, hasta que le pregunta Fantito

– _Qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento de estos dos últimos años, allá en la India? _– suspira un poco antes de responderle

– _Digamos que me fue bien, aunque los monjes con los que estuve entrenando, en más de una ocasión, me sacaron de mis casillas y por poco los hacía cachitos con mi Plasma Relámpago, a pesar de que trataba de entrar en balance con la naturaleza, como siempre me lo decían! _– colgando los hombros algo decepcionada de esos momentos

– _Jajajaja! _– amigablemente el Ariano, le extiende la mano de bienvenida – _Sólo deja que se entere Shaka de tus grandes avances! _– ella le sonríe solamente, al tiempo que estrecha también su mano y poco a poco, el resto de los Santos se aproximaban al lugar, siendo el chico rubio el que venía hasta atrás, de todos ellos y algo apenado

– _Hola Karen, me da gusto que al fin hayas regresado! _– extendiéndole también la mano

– _Hola Shura… _– respondiendo al gesto – _No han cambiado nada! _– al verles algo sucios y desalineados

– _Qué quieres decir con eso, eh Señorita? _– Aioria con el gesto algo fruncido y algo sonrojada contesta

– _Bueno… es que el día en que Shaka y Shion pensaron de que lo mejor para mí, era irme a entrenar a la India, todos estaban entrenando justo igual que ahora…_ – chocando sus índices – _Viéndose un poco sucios y desalineados! _– tapándose al fin los ojos de la pena

– _Pues mira quién lo dice? _– Máscara Mortal, con ese tono de egocentrismo que suele tener – _Tú tampoco vienes como una hermosa modelo eh?_

– _Ay Death Mask! _– dándole un buen manazo en el brazo, la Ariana le reclama – _Déjala en paz! _– es cuando la Dorada ahora de Virgo, se da cuenta de algo

– _Y… dónde está Flor Hebe y Zyanya? _– mirando a Kamus y Saga, que sólo voltearon la cabeza, con algo de molestia y mucha seriedad, entonces Aurea 

– _Bueno, de una u otra forma te habrás de enterar! _– la toma del brazo para que caminen – _Vamos a mi Templo, para que comas algo! _– escaleras arriba, seguidas por Shaka y Mu

– _Qué onda Shaka, qué no piensas decirle nada?_

– _Qué puedo decirle? _– nervioso y a la vez emocionado de poder mirarla, después de tanto tiempo de separación 

– _Hola? _– le contesta – _Te ves muy bien? _– como dándole opciones – _Me da gusto que hayas regresado?... no lo sé, algo así por el estilo!_

– _Cómo si fuera tan fácil? _– le reclama y antes de que le dijera algo, éste le pregunta más en son de reclamo – _Haber tú qué hiciste el día que volviste al Santuario, no le dijiste exactamente y luego luego a Aurea, lo que sentías o sí?_

– _Bueno… no…_

– _Ya lo ves, no es tan fácil hacerlo!_

– _Bueno, no le dije lo que sentía exactamente el día en que volví, porque has de recordar que yo regresé justamente horas antes, de que Athena viniera al Santuario a retar a Saga, cuando éste se hizo pasar por el Patriarca! _– con esas palabras es como si le hubiese dado cachetada con guante blanco, por lo que el rubio sólo preguntó

– _Entonces qué hiciste?_

– _Después de todo lo ocurrido, primero le llevé un par de flores, mismas que me dieron la oportunidad de abrir la puerta, para platicar un poco…_

– _Y entonces se lo dijiste? _– bastante intrigado

– _No… _– mirando a las jóvenes frente a ellos, que parecieran estar muy contentas de reunirse de nuevo – _Aurea en aquel entonces amaba a Kamus… así que esperé paciente el momento oportuno, para revelarle mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero sin dejar de estar ahí para ella, cuando me necesitase! _– haciendo una breve pausa, mientras coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho, de su compañero – _Pero cuando al fin lo hice… créeme que valió la pena la espera! _– al ver el rubio la sonrisa sincera de su camarada, supo de inmediato que tenía toda la razón, así que decidió tomar el consejo de éste

– _Estás completamente en lo cierto Mu… esperaré sólo unos días a que las cosas tomen su curso, para declararle lo que siento por ella!_

Por fin ellas se adentraron en la cocina y mientras Fantito, preparaba unos sándwiches, Sadik sentada esperaba a que su amiga le revelara, lo que había sucedido con sus otras compañeras…

– _Quieres agua o prefieres tomar una coca?_

– _No es que no aprecie un buen vaso con agua, pero la verdad es que en el Templo de los monjes, no se permitían nada de los placeres mundanos a los que estamos acostumbrados… y no sabes las ganas que tengo de una Coca–Cola! _– (Gooool! jaja) ella le sonríe levemente, antes de sacar una lata bastante fría del refri y tras limpiarla con una servilleta, se la acerca a su invitada, quién en el acto la abre y tras unos grandes tragos – _Ahhhhhh, Dios gracias por estos placeres!_ – n.n – _Ahora sí dime, qué es lo que pasó con la Flor y con la Negrita?_

– _Pues mira, la verdad es que un día Zyanya, poco después de que partiste, en una de las reuniones Doradas nos soltó: "Hace un par de meses atrás, envié una solicitud para Juliard, una escuela artística muy importante en Estados Unidos y del mundo. Hace una semana, presenté mi audición y fui aceptada. Me ofrecieron una beca completa, es por lo que hoy les digo, que renuncio a mi cargo como la Amazona Dorada de la Casa de Géminis, para seguir mi carrera como bailarina!" _– Sadik, casi se atraganta con el refresco al escucharle decir esas palabras

– _Pero cómo?_

– _Pues así nada más como lo oyes, tomó sus cosas y dejó a Saga sin mayor explicación, diciéndole que no soportaba más la vida que tenían y que deseaba ser algo más en la vida, que una simple Amazona…_

– _Y… qué has sabido de ella desde entonces?_

– _Pues la última vez que la vi en Internet, sólo me dijo que no podía comunicarse conmigo, que siempre le decía que el número que ella marcaba, no existe… _– ¬.¬ con cara de decepción

– _Y qué pasó con Flor?_

– _Otro caso perdido… _– terminó de preparar los sándwiches y tras ofrecérselos – _El año pasado, justo por estas fechas, por fin se organizó la tan esperada boda entre ella y Kamus; pero su querida parienta Artemisa, metió cuchara en el asunto y la Señorita recordó al fin, que ella era la reencarnación de la Diosa Hebe! _– suspira levemente – _Con eso de que ahora está de moda ser la reencarnación de cualquier Dios… _– las dos chicas se vieron por unos segundos en silencio – _Bueno, la cosa es que para no hacerte el cuento largo, Hebe en su "otra vida" se enamoró de Ganímedes, mismo que la reemplazó como Copero, pero bueno; la cosa es que "según" Kamus era la reencarnación de él, aunque en realidad como lo explicaron, no era exactamente su reencarnación, sino que sólo fue elegido para ser su vasija, cuando llegase el momento para arreglar las cosas con Hebe!_

– _Ah ja? _– muy atenta por la intriga

– _Es por eso que en algún momento Kamus, llegó a creer que amaba verdaderamente a Flor; cuando en realidad los sentimientos que tenía por ésta, sólo eran los restos que quedaron en él, del amor que el auténtico Ganímedes sentía por Hebe y así mismo, ella para con él; pero cuando Flor recordó que en su vida pasada fue esa Deidad, poco a poco se le fue subiendo a la cabeza su pose Diva, hasta que un buen día dijo: "Yo no pienso seguir estando más, bajo el mando de mi media hermana Athena y mucho menos, protegerla de cuanto mendigo se le ocurra que quiera matarla. Yo soy la primogénita de Zeus y prefiero regresar al Olimpo y continuar con mi trabajo, como la Copera de los Dioses y reencontrarme con mi verdadero y único amor, que es Ganímedes!_

– _En serio? _– Fantito sólo asintió – _Y Kamus qué hizo?_

– _Pues fíjate que me parece, que él también se sintió un poco confundido al principio y hasta llegó a decir, que lo mejor es que nunca se hubiesen casado, ya que eso fue el principio del fin! _– recordando la expresión del Santo en aquel momento – _Pero después estaba muy feliz de no continuar más con esa farsa; ya que si por algo es que él muy en el fondo, no se decidía y se tardó tanto tiempo, en pedirle que finalmente se casaran! _– viéndola a los ojos – _Me destrozó verlo triste en un principio, ya que él para mí es una persona muy especial en mi corazón y un grandísimo amigo; no obstante, él se merece un amor verdadero, alguien que lo ame por quién es él realmente y no, porque se piense que en algún momento, fue la reencarnación de alguien o porque fulana o perengana, quieran que él sea de tal o cual manera!_ – la joven de Virgo, asintió con la cabeza

– _Pero… y qué onda con ustedes?_

– _Con quiénes? _– verdaderamente confundida por la pregunta

– _Contigo y Flor… bueno con Hebe?_

– _Ahhhhhh! _– más tranquila – _Pues ya no es más mi amiga!_

– _Y esa onda?_

– _Pues con eso de que es una "Diva", no aguantó una pequeña bromita que le hice y se enojó, aún a sabiendas de que estábamos jugando; pero aún así, intenté pedirle una disculpa; sin embargo, cuando me acerqué para hacerlo, se alejó de mí, después me volteó la cara y finalmente me dio la espalda, cuando me vio caminar hacia ella. Un poco más tarde cuando le ofrecí una Coca tras el largo entrenamiento, nisiquiera me hizo caso y aceptó la que Mu le ofreció, sin darme las gracias; ya que fui yo quién las compró para todos y finalmente para terminar el asunto, ese día cuando nos estábamos despidiendo para regresar a nuestros Templos a descansar, me iba a despedir de ella y me dio la espalda; obviamente yo, me enojé por eso y ya no le dije nada y me fui!_

– _Sí pues sí! _– dándole la razón

– _Días después dijo, que yo la había dejado con la mano extendida y que mal interpreté todo, cuando no fue así y yo realmente molesta, le contesté muy duro a sus estúpidos mensajitos al celular y más, porque yo lo que quería es que me pidiera una disculpa, porque nisiquiera fue buena para citarme o buscarme, para que habláramos de frente y arregláramos las cosas; porque encima de todo, yo tenía que decirlo lo que debía de hacer para arreglarnos… _– ¬.¬

– _No pues no!_

– _Pero eso no es todo! _– agrega la Ariana – _La Señorita encima de todo, en uno de sus mensajes al cel, me dijo que "Pensaba" _– haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – _En pedirme una disculpa, pero como yo no la acepté, no me la ofrecía… _– ¬.¬ – _Cómo ves, ahora lo "In" es "Pensar" en pedir disculpas, en lugar de ofrecerlas realmente y más, después de todas las groserías que le hacen a uno y es culpa tuya si no las aceptas! _– ¬.¬ el sólo recordar el suceso, hacía que se sintiera molesta y decepcionada, de la que alguna vez creyó que Realmente, era su amiga; ya que fue con quién compartió muy buenos momentos y algunas varias travesuras, también – _Pero no sabes cómo me alegro de que se haya regresado al Olimpo, así no tendré que verla nunca más! _– Sadik no supo qué responder – _Pero dime… estás feliz de haber vuelto al Santuario? _– sonriéndole ya como si nada, por que lo dicho antes no tenía más la menor importancia

– _Créeme que sí; porque ya no soportaba estar un minuto más, estar todo el tiempo en armonía con la naturaleza! _– moviendo sus brazos como haciendo ola hacia el frente, cuando expresó sus últimas palabras – _Y sin poder respirar realmente el aire libre de las montañas o disfrutar del azul del cielo, en un hermoso y despejado día… _– llenándosele sus ojitos de lágrimas

– _A mí también me da gusto de que por fin hayas vuelto; ya que por ahí hay una personita que esperaba con muchas ansias, tu regreso! _– con la mirada picarona

– _Qué? _– O.O – _Quién?_

– _Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada ahora, pues tengo que ir a la Fuente de Athena, arreglar unos asuntos pendientes… así que nos vemos después! _– levantándose de la silla – _Y no te preocupes, puedes dejar los platos en la mesa o el fregadero; Kiki los lavará para la cena… _– tapándose la boca de la risa – _Es mejor que vayas de una vez y te reportes con el Patriarca, porque sino se va a poner como energúmeno humano! _– Karen parpadeando un par de veces – _No vemos lueguito!_

La Dorada de Aries salió de su Templo rápidamente, para llegar unos minutos después, a la Fuente, donde su amigo y camarada de ese lugar, estaba terminando de poner al corriente unos expedientes clínicos. Al ver a la joven parada en silencio frente a él, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, por lo que ella mostró la canasta donde solía llevarle su lunch…

– _Te traje el almuerzo… espero que no estés muy ocupado y podamos platicar mientras comes! _– apenada realmente por la situación; Mark sólo la mira unos instantes

– _Gracias; no tengo hambre por ahora, lo comeré después! _– continúa escribiendo

– _Yo… _– buscando las palabras adecuadas – _Mu me explicó parte de lo que sucedió en días pasados, con respecto a mi actitud… por lo que espero no haberte hecho algo tan malo, como para que nuestra amistad se pierda! _– él la mira con bastante seriedad, pero sin decir una sola palabra – _Aunque no era realmente yo la que lo hizo, sinceramente quiero pedirte una disculpa!_

– _Qué quieres decir, con que no eras tú realmente? _

Aurea se sienta en la silla que está cerca y comienza a explicarle, todo lo que había sucedido a grandes rasgos; desde que partió del Santuario en la misión que se le había encomendado, hasta su real regreso; por lo que con todo lo que él había vivido en los últimos años, en aquel lugar, lo que la muchacha le decía no le era del todo descabellado; así que entendió perfectamente lo que ella le contaba, aceptando sus disculpas y compartiendo el almuerzo, además de los pormenores ocurridos durante toda su ausencia.

Pasaron unos días y todo en el Santuario había vuelto completamente a la normalidad; pero no para un Caballero, el cual se sentía bastante agobiado y a la vez, triste, decepcionado y hasta enojado consigo mismo y con todo, lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

En los entrenamientos, casi siempre estaba distraído, incluso ya casi no salía con Kanon o Death Mask, a cotorrear a los bares con ellos o incluso a conquistar chicas, porque siempre les ponía de pretexto que no se sentía bien o que estaba cansado, pero ambos sabían bien que él mentía y que todo era, por lo que le había pasado con la Dorada de Aries.

Unos días más tarde, Milo más que nunca se sentía desesperado y a la vez enfadado. No quería hablar con nadie y como no habría entrenamientos, decidió quedarse acostado todo el día sin salir de su Casa y mucho menos, de su cama; desgraciadamente la tripa no le ayudó en nada, así que lo mejor era calmar a la solitaria y regresar al plan original.

En ese momento su celular sonó y al ver, que se trataba e un mensaje de su tormento, no sabía si dejarlo pasar o leerlo; así que tras meditarlo un par de minutos, no aguantó más la curiosidad y abrió el mensaje, mismo que decía:

**"_Hola Milo! Necesito que hablemos, es muy importante. Reúnte conmigo por favor, cerca de la Fuente de Athena, antes del medio día. Aurea"_**

Su corazón por un momento se estremeció, ya que por un segundo pasó por su mente, que eso podría ser lo que tanto había estado añorando, desde que regresaron de Gales; pero concientemente sabía que las cosas entre Mu y ella, habían vuelto a la normalidad e incluso, pareciera que no se separaban el uno del otro, ni un sólo segundo del día.

Tras sólo leer el mensaje, se alistó para asistir a la cita. Cuando llegó ahí, la vio sentada en una manta y con una canasta de picnic, por lo que se quedó detrás de un árbol observándola, ya que muy posiblemente, ella estaría esperando a su esposo, fue entonces cuando él decidió responder que lamentaba mucho no asistir a su encuentro; no obstante la Dorada expresó…

– _Qué bueno que ya llegaste! _– volteando hacia él que tenía la expresión de completa sorpresa, por lo que ella medio se ríe – _Ven vamos, qué esperas?_

– _Co.. cómo supiste que ya estaba aquí?_

– _Muy fácil… tu loción te delata a leguas! _– sonriéndole amigablemente – _Pero anda siéntate, comamos… quieres? _– ofreciéndole un plato para que agarre del pollo o del jamón, papas o cualquier cosa que él desee; pero al verle el rostro de confusión, preocupada le cuestiona – _Qué pasa… no quieres? _– con sus ojitos apunto del puchero

– _No… sí! _– tomando una salchicha y dándole una buena mordida, pero aún se le nota la desconcierto en la cara

– _Qué pasa? _– insiste ella

– _Yo… quisiera saber…_

– _Quieres saber por qué te cité? _– él sólo asiente – _Yo… _– tomando a su mascota entre sus brazos, que la acompañaba – _Mu me platicó lo que sucedió mientras Justine estuvo ocupando mi cuerpo y… _– apenada por lo que iba a decirle – _Me parece que desde entonces tú… has estado demasiado distante conmigo… hasta pienso que estuvieras enojado o no sé; creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, podríamos continuar siendo amigos como antes… _

– _Ya veo… _– un poco desilusionado

– _Siento no poder corresponder el amor que tú sientes por mí! _– tomándole del rostro con ternura – _Sabes bien que Mu lo es todo para mí y jamás haría algo, para dañarlo! _– él quiso decirle algo, pero ella con su pulgar selló sus labios, para que la dejara terminar – _Yo… me siento muy halagada de saber que tú sientes algo muy especial hacia mí, pero no puedo corresponderte; así que quería que lo supieras y que no te siguieras haciendo más daño, esperando que ocurra algo entre nosotros, que jamás podrá ser…_

– _Aurea… _– él se quita la mano de ella de su rostro – _Lo sé y no, no estoy enojado contigo… y me alegra mucho que podamos aclarar esto, ya que no sabía cómo hacer para pedirte una disculpa, por la forma en como actué y más ha sabiendas de que tú, jamás te comportarías de la manera en que ella lo hizo; pero no quise verlo y todo, sólo porque deseaba cumplir una estúpida fantasía y… mal interpreté, que entre tú y yo había una tensión sexual, que en realidad nunca existió! _– ella le interrumpe

– _Siempre me has parecido un hombre muy atractivo y sexy; sin embargo sólo pienso en ti, como un gran amigo, al igual que lo son para mí todos los Dorados… _– se sorprende de escucharla decir eso – _Y aunque no debiera decirte esto… _– suspira – _Quizá si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias o incluso, en otra vida… tal vez sólo tal vez, podría llegar amarte; pero la verdad es que mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a Mu… y sólo a él!_

– _Lo sé! _– acercándose a ella – _Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos! _– le da un beso en la mejilla – _Es mejor que me vaya, ya que tu marido anda por estos alrededores y no quiero que se mal interpreten las cosas!_

– _No te preocupes, él sabe que te cité para que habláramos! _– asombrando al joven – _Entre él y yo, jamás hemos tenido secretos… _– sonriendo un poco picara – _Bueno, sólo cuando nos queremos dar alguna sorpresa, pero siempre terminamos por contarnos todo!_

– _Él es muy afortunado!_

– _No te preocupes Milo… _– poniéndose ambos de pie – _Sé que algún día encontrarás a una mujer que te haga mucho más feliz, de lo que yo podría hacerte! _– se abrazan y el Ariano aparece justo en el momento y Fantito al verle, sus ojos se iluminan, al igual que su rostro al sonreírle, se suelta del Santo – _Mu… al fin llegaste! _– un poco serio, pero cuando ella camina hacia él y lo besa, él se tranquiliza y es entonces, que el Escorpión comenta

– _Bueno, es mejor que me vaya… _– acercándose a su compañero – _Quedé con Kamus de ir a comprar juntos nuestras despensas! _– sonriendo inocentemente – _Es que ya vacié toda mi despensa y la suya también! _– colocándose el brazo detrás de la cabeza y con una gota a un lado de ella

– _Estás seguro? _– le pregunta Aurea – _No te quedas a comer con nosotros?_

– _No, pero gracias; ya tengo que irme! _– se despide de beso de ella como siempre y le extiende la mano al pelilila – _Nos vemos luego, Mu! _– el Lemuriano sólo asintió con una sonrisa y caminaron hacia donde Pchan, ya estaba luchando con la canasta para poder comerse su lechuga, haciendo un desastre en todo lo demás

– _Pchan! _– le reprime Fantito al ver lo que su cerdito hacía; se acerca rápidamente a él y sacarlo del cesto, seguida por el Ariano; entre tanto sólo Milo se queda parado viendo lo felices que se veían juntos, antes de dar la media vuelta y dejarlos al fin solos…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, el final de esta Doradoaventura, llegó a su fin...T.T... no sean malos y dignense a dejarme un ultimo tomataso, plis? u.u**

******Amiga Mitzuko: Espero que tu tortura ya haya llegado a su fin y me puedas leyer por que espero con ansias tu lindo comentario, que siempre me llena de mucha alegría!**** Muxos s****alu2! Smuack, smuack, basho basho! TQM! ;D**

**Dejen reviews n.n**

**See us people!**

_**Tschüs!**_


End file.
